Hero's New Story
by Appah
Summary: Ritsuka and Mash had saved humanity. Romani was gone. And like everything time moved on and people died. So when our heroes come back into a quirky new world who knows what'll happen. But odds are it's Zelretch's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So, this is a Fate and MHA thing. Before we do anything, we have to say sorry first.**

**The summary is a little miss leading, while Romani this story will have our favorite head of medical staff in it, this will be more of a Ritsuka and Mash focused story.**

**Once again I am truly sorry.**

**BUT ON A BRIGHTER SIDE! WE HAVE MORE GALAHAD IN THIS BITCH!**

**So let us begin our marvelous journey!)**

**Chapter 1: A New Start?**

When Solomon opened his eyes once more, it'd be an understatement saying he was surprised. He had erased himself from the Throne of Heroes, yet he was alive.

Solomon looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. The sky was dark and the walls brick, he had woken up in an alley.

"This is… wow." Solomon heard his voice once more, it was young, still a kid, he could only guess he might be nine.

Solomon was dressed in rags, while they covered him up they lacked much comfort.

He made his way outside of the alley. When he left he saw busy streets with people dressed like they did when he was in 2018.

Solomon looked around and saw signs along with heard people speak, he was in Japan.

Solomon knew his priorities and what they should and would have to be. He needs to find where he is, a place to stay, and find out when in time he was.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Lancelot opened his eyes, where was he? He wasn't summoned as a Servant; he couldn't feel a master and it definitely wasn't one of those singularities.

Lancelot had picked himself, something felt off. He felt shorter. He was in a field, the sky was dark and the stars were out in full view, illuminating the night.

Lancelot looked at himself, he was in rags, the only comment he had for them was that they were scratchy.

"Where to go?" He asked himself. He noticed his voice was higher, but that was an issue for another time. He looked at the moon, it must've been close to midnight, the moon was reaching its peak, "That's a great help." He said before deciding to go left.

Lancelot went down the road, walking along the side. No one passed by, the only noise being the song of the crickets.

Hopefully he could find someone while he was on the road. Maybe find out where he was, hopefully somewhere in Britain.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Lancelot had traveled for a day, he hadn't found anyone.

"How can no one use a road?" He asked himself, irritation painting his words.

During the night he was able to find he had appeared in Japan. Where though, he had no idea. He decided to put a guess at his age being nine, maybe ten.

His worry about where he was soon began to disappear, a car was traveling in his direction. Hope was not lost yet.

"Hey!" he called to the car, "Excuse me!"

The car soon pulled over to him, inside was three heads of white, and one of black. Two girls, he guessed being his new age, and two grown adults, presumably their parents.

"My goodness, are you alright?" The woman with black hair asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Lancelot sighed, happy that they were friendly. "Sorry to be a disturbance Miss, but I'm in a bit of a real predicament. I woke up in a field and have been trying to find someone who could help me."

"Kid, there isn't any place for miles." the man with white hair said. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Honestly, I have no idea sir, I have no memory of how I got there." he answered the man.

The man let a small hum escape, "Got a name kid?" he asked.

Lancelot nodded. "Lancelot, Lancelot…" he stopped for a moment, "Kyrielight." He had a faint smile saying the name, the name of someone who would still call his daughter, even if she wasn't.

"Lancelot Kyrielight, sounds foreign." the woman remarked with a smile.

Lancelot nodded, "Yes, I'm British."

The man nodded, "Alright," he turned over to the two girls in the back who have yet to speak to him, "Mind moving over so he can catch a ride?"

The two girls nodded, and moved over. Lancelot opened the door taking a seat. "Thank you, sir. I'm in your debt."

"No sweat, kid."

Lancelot smiled at their gesture.

"Hey," one of the girls sitting next him called to him, "I'm Rei, this is Yuki." the girl introduced herself.

"Pleasure." Lancelot greeted them.

"So, what's your quirk Kyrielight?" the newly named Rei asked.

"Quirk?" Lancelot was confused by what she meant.

"You know, that super awesome super power everybody's got!" she said, ice forming in her hand. "See I can create ice!"

Lancelot touched the ice. Picking it up with his hand. She did that like it was common. So that must mean that powers called quirks must be normal. Lancelot wanted to test something, could he use his Knight of Owner? He did as he would if he was his Berserker form and red lines appeared on the ice.

"It does work…" he muttered to himself, no one could make it out. "Knight of Owner." He said out loud.

"Knight of Owner? What's that?" Yuki asked.

"A knight doesn't go down without a weapon in their hand," Lancelot said, "It turns whatever I touch into a weapon. From a small pebble to a jet."

"Cool!" both girls said looking as he retracted the red veins on the ice.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Solomon and Lancelot had learned a lot of their new world. The world in which the scenes of comic books had come to life. Everyone had their own power called a quirk.

Solomon through the years had gone back to going by Romani, but changed his last name. Giving himself the last name of the savior of humanity. Solomon was no more, so was Romani Archimen, but now it was Romani Fujimaru

Lancelot had been taken in by the Tachibana's, the family that he had ran into on the road. The had given him a place to stay and eat. He couldn't be more grateful.

The two former Servants had learned of the new career known as being a hero. So for the years that they had they trained to go to the number one heroic academy, U.A. High School.

When they had met one another once again Lancelot and Solomon were happy and confused.

The two former servants both ended in the hero course. Their hero names were the Knight of the Lake: Lancelot, and the King of Magecraft: Solomon. Solomon used simple spells such as Gandr to not attract too much attention and Lancelot used his Knight of Owner.

After U.A. Romani had gone to medical school and studied under the Recovery Hero: Recovery Girl, Chiyo Shuzenji. Lancelot on the other hand went out straight to hero work.

During their time though they had encountered three familiar faces. The Grand Caster Merlin, the Queen of the Land of Shadows Scathach, and the Knight of waited 1500 to see his king again, Bedivere.

Bedivere had hidden among the population keeping minimal contact with humanity to not raise suspicion. Seeing his fellow knight brought him immense joy.

Lancelot at what he could have guessed was at twenty-eight had a child with Yuki. A healthy baby boy. A healthy baby boy who hated his father. He was appropriately named Galahad. Two years later he had another child, a young girl, one who bore resemblance to the Shielder. Her name was Mash.

Romani did find someone he would say he loved, around the same time Lancelot had Mash, he and his wife had a young girl with orange hair, the only irregularity that she had at birth was three red marks on her hand. Three command seals.

Much like when they were at Chaldea, Ritsuka saw the best in everyone, and Mash stuck close to Ritsuka, even called her senpai, and when she was asked why she did, she responded with a simple, "_Because Senpai is Senpai!"_ and while the two were like their old selves, they knew, they lacked their memories.

Galahad was said to have not been born with a quirk, and while that was true, Galahad also lacked any of his powers from when he was a Servant, have given them to Mash, but they had been his powers away in his younger sister.

Both young girls, on paper, had quirks. The red command seals being proof, and Mash had been able to unlock her first Noble Phantasm, Lord Chaldea. Ritsuka however had yet to be able to do anything with her command seals.

The Last Master of Humanity and her Shielder were being set up, set up for the path to be the world's best heroes.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: So… whatcha guys think? Let me know in the comments/reviews.**

**So next chapter will be the start of the series with more Ritsuka and Mash along with 1-A.**

**Now, I don't really have much to say. I might come back and edit this chapter later, but right now I'll be focused on chapter 2, till then!)**

**(A/N P.S. Oh! I almost forgot, here!)**

**Servant/Hero Stats:**

**Lancelot Kyrielight**

**True Name: Lancelot Du Lac**

**Hero Name: The Knight of the Lake: Lancelot**

**Quirk: Knight of Owner**

**Turns anything he holds into his weapon**

**STG: B**

**AGL: B**

**LUK: B**

**END: A**

**MP: C**

**NP: A++**

**Noble Phantasm(s): Knight of Owner, Arondight Overload, For Someone's Glory**

**Hight: 191cm**

**Likes: King Arthur**

**Romani Fujimaru**

**True Name: Solomon**

**Hero Name: King of Magecraft Solomon**

**Quirk: Magecraft**

**To do what is possible through science with supernatural means**

**STG: E**

**AGL: B**

**LUK: A++**

**END: E  
MP: A++  
NP: A+++**

**Noble Phantasm(s): Ars Nova, Ars Paulina, Ars Almadel Salomonis**

**Likes: Cake**

**(A/N P.P.S.**

**Okay! Sorry but I had to add this, I put up two polls for what class would Deku would fall into (Minus Moon Cancer and Alter Ego) and what Servant should be the first to be summoned by Ritsuka. Till then me mates)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Yo yo yo yo! I'm back with chapter two, dos, zwei!**

**So guys, I don't really have much to say, other than I put a poll up!**

**It's for Ritsuka, what Servant do you want her to summon?**

**Remember to vote!**

**Now with that out of the way we can get this ball rolling!)**

**Chapter 2- The Dream of a Hero**

Ritsuka and Mash were walking home from school. Today, much like any other day, wake up, get ready, go to school, learn, and then come back followed by some training.

"Senpai, have you been having those weird dreams again?" Mash asked.

Ritsuka nodded, "Yeah, it's weird it feels so real and when I wake up I feel drained…"

For the past few days Ritsuka had been having a strange dream, they weren't separate but seemed like they connected with one another. All with one man in them, someone who called himself Avenger.

"What did you do this time?" Mash asked, wanting the latest development on the story.

"He asked me if I remembered him or if I remembered the place we were in," Ritsuka said, placing a hand onto her chin. "When I said how could I forget the place I was just yesterday he seemed to get really pissed," a frown formed on her face remembering the man she called Avenger, "It was like he was sad and angry at the same time."

"Maybe he was an imaginary friend you forgot?" Mash suggested

Ritsuka chuckled, but shook her head. "No, I had none that smelt like smoke and was edgy as him, and I've also never had one, I've always had you so I never needed one."

Mash couldn't help but smile, "I feel special."

Ritsuka patted Mash's head, "Yes, who's a good Mash?"

"I am…" Mash responded a faint blush of embarrassment appeared on her face. "Please stop."

"What?! Why?! Nothing is better than patting my Mashu!" Ritsuka declared.

Mash had a small chuckle to herself, "Does that mean I'm better than those Gacha games you play?"

Those words hit Ritsuka, now she was at a crossroad. Her first choice being Mash while her other was the addiction known as Gacha.

"Mash! Don't say things like that! You know I can't choose!" Ritsuka complained, falling to her knees. "Damn you Gacha gods! Damn you gods of Rate Up! Damn you pocket money! Why must you feed my addiction!" She cried to the sky.

Mash had a smile on her face, "Senpai, it's alright," she comforted her best friend, "We're close by the park, want to head there?"

"Lead the way, oh great and majestic Mash Kyrielight!" Ritsuka said, taking a knee, her head looking down.

Mash chuckled at her friend's goofy demeanor. "Senpai, have I told you how weird you are?"

Ritsuka chuckled, "Five thousand nine hundred and twelve!"

"Did you…?" She was wondering if her friend actually knew how many times she had called her weird.

"Na, just picked a random number," Ritsuka said, chuckling. "Besides, I call myself a historian, not a mathematician."

Mash chuckled, "Sure, but you just know stories, not actual history."

"Whatev-" before Ritsuka finished a load explosion caught their attention.

"Fucking Deku!" a boy yelled, an explosion coming from his hand. His explosion throwing a young boy with green hair and a freckled face onto the ground.

The two girls didn't hesitate to check out what was going on.

Standing on his two feet, was a boy with ash blonde hair, Katsuki Bakugo, and on the ground the much more timid, Izuku Midoriya.

"Bakugo, what the hell!" Ritsuka yelled running over to the pyro.

Katsuki just scoffed, "Damn Daku got in my way, so I moved him."

Both Mash and Ritsuka could smell the bull Katsuki was saying miles away. "Even if he was, shouldn't be using your quirk for something so trivial!" Mash yelled at him, "You know you shouldn't be using your quirk like that!"

Katsuki just shrugged, "Then we can call it practice, my quirk will make me number one, hell it does, so we can think of it as my practice for my hero work."

Ritsuka scowled, "Such confidence whose personality is more fitting for a villain then a hero."

A tick mark formed onto Katsuki's forehead, "That's it, quirkless bitch, you're dead!" he yelled, throwing an arm to Ritsuka.

Years of training with her Uncle Bedivere, Uncle Lancelot, and her father had given Ritsuka an edge when it came to fighting she had an edge at hand-to-hand combat.

As Katsuki's hand was about to connect, Ritsuka reacted, grabbing it and moving behind him. She swept his foot, pinning him to the ground, she pinning his palms facing down to his back.

"Bakugo, please do remember who you're dealing with." Ritsuka said, with a neutral tone. "Are we clear and sparky?"

Katsuki, while hot tempered, did know when to accept defeat, while he had some semblance of rationality. "Fine, now get the hell off me." His tone holding a hint of malice, and if he could have his way, he would do a hell of a lot more damage.

Ritsuka smiled, "Great! Have a nice day Bakugo!" She said, letting him go. Bakugo rubbed his wrist while shooting the three glares before leaving.

"Wow, he's an ass and then some…" Ritsuka said with a small chuckle. She turned around to face the green boy. "So… I want some help?"

Izuku just stared at the two. He had seen them both before. Ritsuka Fujimaru and Mash Kyrielight. He didn't know too much about them, in fact he knew virtually nothing about them, other then they were the only ones who didn't take crap from Katsuki.

"Hello? Earth to… um whatever your name is. Hello?" Ritsuka asked, snapping her fingers in front of Izuku.

"Ah!" Izuku yelled, not realizing she had gotten so close. "S-sorry, t-thank you for standing up to Kacchan."

Ritsuka smiled, "No problem my good sir! For it is my, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and my trusted ally, Mash Kyrielight, solemn duty to defend the weak and innocent!"

Mash chuckled, "Sorry, Senpai is an odd one." Mash apologized, "You're from the same class as Bakugou right? What was it they called you, Deku right?"

Izuku was conflicted, on one hand he wanted to talk with the ones who thanked him and correct them, on the other hand, someone stood up for him and they were girls! This was new territory, not found.

"I-I-It's I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." He corrected, "S-sorry for dragging you into my problems…"

Ristuka smiled, "As I said, no worries! Me and Mash are always glad to help, and if we have to fight a wild Bakugo along the way so be it!" Her excited and friendly demeanor stopped as she looked the boy over, "Wow, you don't look too good," as she said that she tapped a scratch on Izuku's knee, which was one many. "Hey, my house is close by, how about I patch you up?"

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. Did a girl just invite him to her house. Was she offering to help him? Could someone please call Midoriya tech support? The entire Izuku server has gone down!

"N-no, it's fine I'll be fine, Kacchan was just messing around!" he tried to assure them, which failed.

"Yeah… no," Ritsuka said blankly, "You need help, and I will never turn someone in need down, whether they need it or not!"

Mash sighed with a weak smile. "I think you should just accept Midoriya, she won't take no for an answer."

"Damn straight!" Ritsuka cheered, "Now come my friends, mi compadres, and other words for comrades!"

"Again, you are a weirdo Senpai." Mash muttered to herself looking at the redhead, "Wait up for me."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Izuku stood outside the Fujimaru residence, outside a girl's house. How was he still contituse?

"Dad, me and Mash have a guest!" Ritsuka called opening the door. Mash followed behind her redhead companion with Izuku moving, hesitantly, behind them.

Izuku looked inside the house, it wasn't grand, actually it looked a little like his house, only more spread out. He didn't know what he was expecting.

"Yo, Midoriya, take a seat in the living room while I grab the bandages." Ritsuka said, "Mash try and make small talk, kay?"

"Alright Senpai."

Both Mash and Izuku moved over to the living room. As he entered the general area, Izuku's mouth hit the floor. Two grown men holding a small resemblance to the two girls he had just met were in the room. He easily figured they must have been their fathers, and while that caused him to panic, their presence caused a second feeling to emerge. His jaw hit the ground knowing the two heroes' names.

"Oh my god! You the King of Magecraft: Solomon and the Knight of the Lake: Lancelot!" He covered his mouth trying to contain himself.

Mash looked over seeming surprised. "I didn't know you knew who Dad or Uncle Roman?"

"What do you mean, they're awesome pro heroes!" He said looking at the two.

Both men looked at Izuku, while they had a look of amusement, something else came over them. A fatherly instinct, a boy. A boy came Roman's house, with both their daughters.

"Mash, did this kid follow you, want us to eliminate him?" Lancelot asked. "Cause you know I will, let me get your brother on the line."

"No!" Mash yelled, "Senpai brought him here to help bandage him up." She turned to Izuku, "Sorry about him."

Romani had a good laugh to himself, "Ouch, you might have two children hating you Saber," the former Caster said with a smirk on his face. He turned over to the boy who had been brought to his house, "So, it appears we have a fanboy in the house."

Izuku had a faint blush onto his face, "Well, I wouldn't say fanboy, but I do hero research in my spare time."

Romani nodded, "Ah, it seems I was wrong, I'm sorry," he apologized. "You're not a fanboy, you're a hero otaku!"

Ritsuka peaked her head from the hall, "Dad, don't be rude," she reprimanded him, "Hey, Izuku, sit down I'll take care of this," Ritsuka said, as she held a small first aid pack in her hand.

Izuku nodded complying with the redhead.

Izuku had a faint blush on his face having a girl touch him, other than his own mother was something entirely new to him. Izuku winced, feeling the rubbing alcohol on his small wound, soon the pain subsided and was already being covered by a bandage.

"There you go Mister Hero Otaku!" Ritsuka said with a smile.

Izuku nodded and gave her a weak smile, "T-thanks, sorry for being a bother…"

Mash looked over at him, "You're no bother, Ritsuka wanted to help and she helped."

Izuku nodded, keeping silent. "S-sorry, this is sorta new to me…"

Romani decided to push the kid a slice of cake, "Kid, calm down a bit, have some cake," he had a genuine look of concern on his face, did kids apologize this much? "So why don't you tell me about yourself, kid, like I don't know the name of the kid who's talking to my daughter?"

Izuku stiffened, realizing that he was in front of two girls' fathers. "S-sorry, I'm Izuku Midoriya, t-thirteen years old."

Romani nodded, "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Romani Fujimaru, and this is my long time friend Lancelot Kyrielight," he said, gesturing to the purple haired individual. "Now, why don't you tell me about yourself, other then the quirk otaku thing, and before you ask, no I will not drop that," he said with a mischievous grin, "like what's your quirk?"

Izuku froze at the request… "I-I don't have one…" he admitted.

Lancelot and Romani nodded, they didn't say anything, they didn't say anything unlike a certain young redhead. "Really? You're quirkless?" She asked, Izuku expected her to say something negative, "Pretty cool, I'm sorta like you."

Izuku looked over at the young Fujimaru, "You're like me…?" He seemed confused, "You're quirkless?"

Lancelot decided he had enough of being silent, "No, little Ritsuka here does have a quirk, it just hasn't activated or awakened yet, whatever the proper term is."

Ritsuka nodded, "Yep, and so for the great thirteen years of my life I've pretty much been quirkless!" She said not sounding down.

Izuku was shocked, "You're quirkless and you stand up to Kacchan?" He had a hard time understanding, "Don't you ever feel like you're powerless?"

Ritsuka shook her head, "Nope! Never, my dad and two of my uncles have taught me how to fight on a pro-level, I plan to be a hero, and if I have to do it quirkless so be it!"

Both Lancelot and Ritsuka smiled watching the young girl cheer up the boy, "I've always had support, Mom, dad, my aunts and my uncles, and my bestest friend Mash!" she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Senpai… please let go," Mash requested, only to be hugged tighter.

Izuku chuckled watching the two girls' theatrics, "And you Kyrielight?" he asked.

Managing to pry herself from Ritsuka, Mash smiled. "Sure, mine is called Lord Chaldea, which is like a shield or barrier I put up, though it's pretty draining."

"And pretty itself!" Ritsuka added, "Come on, back me up here!" she asked the older men who nodded, agreeing with her.

Izuku smiled, the four of them seemed kind and friendly, suddenly a vibration caught his attention. Izuku checked his phone and he had just realized his mother had been spamming his phone with text messages.

_Mom: Izuku, dear. Where are you?_

_Mom: Izuku, can you please pick up?_

_Mom: Izuku, are you alright?_

_Mom: Honey please respond._

Izuku realized he had been out an hour later than he had normally has been, "Oh god, I need to get going, my mom'll be worried," more worried than she already was. "I need to go."

Ritsuka and Mash waved at him, "Alright, see you tomorrow Izuku."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Izuku had finally gotten home, opening the door. To say today was eventful would be an understatement. He had talked to two girls and met two heroes in the same day.

He had a lot to talk about at dinner.

Izuku opened the door and was immediately tackled by his own mother.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: Sup guys, I've gotten chapter two done! Chapter three will be next and will take place the year where Izuku meets All Might.**

**So, before I go I want to remind you all, I have a poll on which servant should be summoned first is up. Please take it.**

**So that's all, see yeah later!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sup guys! I'm back!**

**So a few things I want to talk about! First up on the docket is on 3/10/20 this story had 666 views, is this story evil? Who knows? Okay, second someone pointed out how Bakugo and Ritsuka's fight (If you can call it that) made King Explosion Murder seem OOC, well to justify this let me tell you something I learnt in middle school. Seventh grade (roughly where they should be) is where children start to either become cinnamon rolls like Deku or annoying shits like Bakugo, so while he is still an ass, his ego isn't as big as it will be yet, that and he isn't an idiot and knows who Ritsuka and Mash's fathers are. Also, a tidbit about my real life, I don't know about you guys, but the phrase "Don't be a Freshmen," was said by a teacher of mine. Meaning stop acting like you're the big guy, you know the mentality some Freshmen have.**

**LASTLY (MOST IMPORTANT!) THE POLL! The time for the selection is coming up, and I want this to have as many votes as possible, so here are your choices**

**Saber- Arturia Pendragon (Keep her away from anyone who can cook)**

**Lancer- Gareth (Keep her away from anyone who can hold a poll)**

**Lancer- Cu (Best doggo, wait does Koda's quirk work on him?)**

**Archer- Chiron (Best new teacher in U.A?)**

**Archer- Emiya (Him and Izuku either will end up fighting to the death or get along)**

**Archer- Gilgamesh (Something tells me Aoyama will be a proud citizen of Uruk)**

**Assassin- First Hassan (Him and All Might, I fear for the bastard)**

**Assassin- Jack the Ripper (Side note, let's be honest, seeing Jack and Eri together would be an interesting idea)**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru (Maybe her and Ida would get along?)**

**Rider- Medusa (Blue balls won't be Minata's only worry)**

**Caster- Thomas Edison (*Deku fanboy noise*)**

**Caster- Gilgamesh (Again, Aoyama would be a proud citizen of Uruk… and maybe not dead)**

**Caster- Cu (Koda, give the dog a stick)**

**Berserker- Heracles (Yeah… what I said about the First Hassan, I say the same thing here)**

**Berserker- Paul Bunyan (I said the same thing with Jack, but COME ON! Pancakes!)**

**Berserker- Frankenstein (Again, something I find interesting)**

**Ruler- Sherlock Holmes (*Deku and Tsukauchi fanboy noise*)**

**Ruler- Jeanne d'Arc (*Aoyama Fanboy noise* Keep her away from Midnight and Mineta)**

**Avenger- Edmond Dantes (Tokoyami would want to see this cavern)**

**Avenger- Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Keep Mineta away for his own safety)**

**Okay! That's everyone and a small note on each for everyone of them! Now, time for chapter three, taking place RIGHT after All Might chooses Izuku to be his successor.)**

**Chapter 3- Birth of a New Hero**

The one line was repeated inside Izuku's head as he lied in his room. "Today can't be real, today can't be real, today can't be real!"

He met All Might, then All Might crushed his dreams, then he saved Bakugou, followed by All Might apologizing and finally, he offered Izuku's quirk!

"Maybe I could tell them?" Izuku inquired, but he shook his head, "No, this is All Might's secret…"

He had been contemplating whether he should tell his two and only friends about the offer. Maybe he could ask All Might, maybe he would understand?

Izuku ground in frustration, "Why do choices have to be so hard sometimes?" he asked himself. "I need something to get my mind off this…"

He opened his contacts and went to one of the few numbers in his contacts.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

_CinnamonRoll: Hey guys, I have quite the story to tell you._

_GA: The sludge villain? Yeah we got an alert on the news. XD. You gotta tell me, how did Bakugo react? I'm dying for details green boy!_

Izuku chuckled seeing the text from GA, a shortened form of Gachas Anonymous, a running gag for the infamous Gacha addict, Ritsuka Fujimaru,

_RitsukaKeeper: Senpai, don't be pushy, but yes we saw what happened, sorry you had to get reprimanded._

_GA: That was so uncool! You saved Bakugou without using a quirk! I mean sure All Might stepped in… BUT YOU HELP THE ASSHOLE NONETHELESS!_

_GA: So is that all, or want to talk about your failures some more? I'm all down for that!_

_RitsukaKeeper: Senpai!_

Izuku watched as the two went back and forth, Ritsuka Keeper was a fitting name.

_CinnamonRoll: Well… I got All Might's autograph!_

Izuku sent a photo of the autograph and waited for a response.

_RitsukaKeeper: … You didn't forge this right…?_

_GA: No, Izuku wouldn't do that…_

_GA: …_

_GA: Are you willing to trade that for an autograph from Solomon?_

Izuku smirked, this was exactly what he needed, a dose of Fujimaru level weirdness and a dash of Kyrielight sanity… okay Mash sanity, her brother and father where… a bit odd, mainly her father. Izuku worries.

_CinnamonRoll: Sorry, this isn't for sale, it will be a family heirloom, something to cherish forever!_

_RitsukaKeeper: You could have done better Senpai. -_- You knew he has Uncle Roman's autograph, you should be more creative._

_CinnamonRoll: It's fine Mash. Ritsuka was joking… it's not like she will steal it from me._

On Mash's end she couldn't help but stare at Izuku's text.

"Has he not met Ritsuka?" she asked herself.

_CinnamonRoll: Sorry, just realized the mistake I just made, she would do that._

_GA: Damn right! Do not question me, for I will find a way to steal that All Mightograph! You better show us later!_

_CinnamonRoll: Alright, I will, only if you stop wasting money on Gacha games._

_GA: Izuku, honey. Have you not met me? Gachas Anonymous is my name here for a reason, cause odds are, those with weak wills will fail, and I have a weakness to rate up._

_RitsukaKeeper: Yeah… better not let anyone who went to AA see that. Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! A relative is coming over to my house tomorrow, he's around our age so I thought it'd be great for you both to meet him._

_GA: I'm down, what be his name?_

_CinnamonRoll: Yeah, it'd be nice to meet someone new!_

_RitsukaKeeper: Greet, and I won't tell you Senpai, I'd like to keep it a surprise._

_CinnamonRoll: Boo, Ritsuka, Mash is no fun._

_GA: I know, she hurts me sometimes. :(_

_RitsukaKeeper: I don't want to be hearing anything from you Senpai, and when did you get so confident Izuku?_

_CinnamonRoll: I've learned what I can say with you two. You know, without being told I'm weak, pathetic, useless, ect._

_GA: Wow, that was a mood killer. Well sorry, I need to finish an assignment, and you know, make sure Dad didn't eat all the cake._

_RitsukaKeeper: See ya!_

_CinnamonRoll: Bye, and remember to stop wasting all your money._

_GA: It's not a waist if you have fun! Now bye!_

Izuku put down his phone, this is what he needed, something to get his mind off of One for All, Izuku tapped his chin wondering who Mash would bring to their small group. Maybe another girl…

has crashed, please reboot server.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Lancelot just scowled looking at the door in front of him. His wife's brother in-law and his nephew was coming and would be there any minute now.

"Honey," Yuki put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't like Enji, but at least be pleasant for his son?"

Lancelot sighed, he gave her a small nod, "Fine, but I'd prefer if he didn't come at all, why is he coming anyways? There isn't anything of interest here."

Yuki sighed, "Odds are he wants something to do with Mash, knowing him it is also work related as well." That was something the two could both agree on.

A loud knock on the door caught their attention. Galahad, who was in the next room, moved swiftly to the door answering it.

As Galahad opened the door and was greeted by two male figures, one a broad man with red hair and a beard and a small mustache made of fire. Next to him was a shorter boy, younger then Galahad, his hair split in two, his right white, like his mothers, and his left red, like the man next to him.

"Shoto, Uncle Enji." Now this was uncommon for Galahad, he didn't hate many people, and he didn't hate anyone more then his father. That was true for before he met Enji Todoroki, also known as Endeavour, the Flame Hero, and next to him was Shoto Todoroki, his youngest son, and his perfect creation.

"Galahad." Endeavour said looking down at the former Shielder, "Congratulations on getting into U.A. for a quirkless boy." His voice not caring, his focus was more on the two adults in the room. "Yuki, Lancelot."

The two adults looked at him. Yuki, while never showing or admitting it, she hated the man. She had conversations with her sister and with her niece and nephews about the man. Saying she wanted nothing to do with him was an understatement.

"Why don't you come in? Galahad, why not call Mash, I'm sure her and her friends would like to meet Shoto." Yuki suggested.

"Sure," her son responded. "Shoto, come with me, Mash is over at her friend Ritsuka's house right about now." He made his way to throw the door, the heterochromic didn't speak and just followed his older cousin.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Izuku couldn't believe it. He had finally beaten Ritsuka at one of her games. He was victorious! Take that God, there's a new person in charge now!

"Don't get cocky Izuku," Romani warned, "You'll have to face me next." The smirk on the other redhead's face caused Izuku to shrink.

"Y-yes sir," Izuku answered, "Hey, Mash want to step in?"

Mash smiled but shook her head, "Izuku, I warned you. This is your own fault," her smirk caused Izuku's weak smile to crumble.

The sound of the door opening caught the group of four's attention. In the doorway was Galahad, holding a spare key he had for Roman's house.

"Yo, I have company," Galahad said, moving to the side, showing Shoto Todoroki.

"Shoto!" Mash seemed happy to see her older cousin, even if she was younger only by a month. "Senpai, Izuku, Uncle Roman, this our cousin Shoto Todoroki," she introduced.

"Nice to meet ya Todoroki," Ritsuka greeted. She looked over at the green haired boy, waiting to hear his greeting. Instead she was watching one of his muttering sessions.

"Wait… Todoroki? Where have I heard that name before? I mean it's a fairly common name, but I feel like I've heard it somewhere before," Izuku took a quick glance up, looking at Shoto, "Red hair? Blue eyes?! Are you related to the Flame Hero: Endeavour?!" he shot up asking the taller boy. He quickly covered his mouth realizing what he had just done.

Shoto was thrown off a bit. The green haired boy in front of him had guessed who his father was with only so little clues to him.

The Todoroki sighed, "Yes, he's my father. I am Shoto Todorki, a pleasure."

"O-Oh!" Izuku stumbled a bit, "Izuku Midoriya, same."

"And I am Ritsuka Fujimaru!"

Shoto chuckled and wore a small smile, "Yes, I know. It's been a while, Fujimaru."

The former Grand Caster smiled, waving at the boy, "Been a while, I assume your father brought you here?" Shoto didn't answer but gave a small nod, "Ah, well why don't you join us? These two were about to watch me destroy Izuku in some old Mortal Kombat."

"I'd gladly switch with one of you two, honest." Izuku offered, falling on death ears.

"Sure, it'd be entertaining to see the great hero Solomon show no mercy," Galahad said with a smirk.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The former Servant and his wife sat in front of the Todoroki, both their mouths hanging lose.

"Enji, did I hear you correctly?" Lancelot asked. "You want us to help set a deal with Roman to set Ritsuka and your son together?"

The pro hero nodded, "Yes, Solomon's quirk is powerful, and since his daughter carries a fragment of his power in gene pool, combining it with my son seems like the best way to create a powerful heir."

Yuki glared at the man, her first forming a mist around her hand. The nerve of the man. After what he did to his family, HER family, he wanted to do the same thing again.

"Enji," the woman with snow white hair called his name, "just because we are family, even by marriage, doesn't mean I could do that to close friends. Romani has been a close friend of Lancelot for years, and he wouldn't do that to him, he wouldn't even think of it." She couldn't look him in the eye, she felt disgusted, but she couldn't just kick him out.

"You don't understand, my son has been on a rebellious streak, and if he won't take up the mantle of number one I need a new successor." Enji tried to make them see his way, only for it to fail.

Lancelot furrowed his brow, "As a father and a hero, I am disgusted at you," he said coldly. "Your job as a father is to care for your children, and by doing these quirk marriage, you should be ashamed." the look on Enji's face showing he was losing his patience, "If you really want to do something so moronic, so despicable, go talk to Solomon himself, but his answer will be the same as mine, but will end a whole lot differently." Lancelot gestured his hand to the door, "Now, I think you've overstayed your visit, right honey?" Yuki didn't speak but nodded.

Enji growled, "Alright, I was hoping that you'd agree with me, but fine…" those were his last words before raising from his seat and moving to the door.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Merlin sat in his tower, stroking Cath Palug's fluffy body.

"Wow, Lancelot. I thought you'd go all Berserker on him, bravo." Merlin commented, smiling watching the former Servant. He did chuckle, his ability to see humanity was the sole thing keeping him from going insane.

"So Fou, excited to see how this story will play out?" Merlin asked Beast IV.

"Fou! Fou!" the small creature answered.

**(Translation: I want to see that Enji man suffer, but yes, this is fun to watch.)**

Merlin smiled, "Well you know what's better than watching a good story?" He paused for dramatic effect, "Playing in it."

Fou's eyes opened as wide as they could, he remembered that smile, God damnit Merlin!

"Don't worry you won't be alone," he answered, moving his hand over the edge, "bye bye." With a sicking smile, Merlin dropped the Beast.

"FOU FOU FOU! FOU FOU FOU!" the Beast yelled.

**(Translation: God damn you Merlin! I will kill you next time I see you, with or without witnesses! What dream demon?! I only know of the dead bastard who threw me out of a tower TWICE!)**

Merlin chuckled, "Ah, well I better get going myself." Merlin chuckled, jumping off as well.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: And that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Now remember to vote!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: SUP GUYS! I'm back for chapter 4!**

**So something that was brought to my attention was Goetia, will he be back?**

**My answer, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! - YOU THINK I'LL SAY YET?! WELL NOPE!**

**Well that's all for now! Oh, wait, Fou got any last words.**

**Fou: Fou fou fou kill Merlin fou kill fou!**

**(Translation: AFTER I KILL MERLIN I WILL KILL YOU!)**

…

**I need to run! BYE!**

**Chapter 4- The Hero Creator: Merlin**

"Nezu!" Merlin yelled over, running to the bear, mouse, dog thing, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Merlin!" Nezu responded, sharing the same smile as the Grand Caster.

"Nezu!"

"Merlin!"

"Nezu!"

"Merlin!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled an angry, tired, and irritated Shota Aizawa, "We get it, you two are friends. So stop being so annoying about it!"

The Grand Caster smiled, "Why, Shota Aizawa, I haven't seen you in so long!"

The Eraser Hero grouned, "Because I don't want you to be probing my dreams." Aizawa let a long yawn out, "So what are you doing here? I didn't peg you for someone who drops in for fun."

The Grand Caster smiled, "What can't I come and pay my friend Nezu a visit?"

"No," both said at once.

"So, before you talk, how about some tea?" the small creature offered.

"No thank you," Merlin politely declined. "I'm only visiting for a week or two, something… interesting has caught my attention, and you know me, always have to find something interesting," Merlin's smile not leaving his face.

"Well, it must be quite interesting if it warrent you coming all the way here," Nezu stated, having a history with the Magus of Flowers. "So what's the thing that caught your eye?"

Merlin shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't say, I'd love for this to be a surprise, I'm sure you understand my fluffy friend."

"Dear God, he has a surprise, hides the women and children," Aizawa sarcastically said. "I'm betting you will do something that'll be a pain in the ass."

"I'm hurt!" Merlin said over dramatically, "I swear, the Beast does less damage to my feelings than you!"

"Speaking of, where is Cath? I'd love to speak with him again!" Nezu asked, wanting to speak with Beast IV.

"Odds are, either A: Hunting me down, or B: Hunting the others down," Merlin responded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am running late," standing up, Merlin made his way to the door. "Such large doors."

As Merlin opened the door two other figures were on the other side. One a tall, skinny man, wearing all leather and a speaker around his neck, and next to him a woman with long dark purple hair and wearing a suggestive hero costume.

"Good Evening and goodbye Nemuri, Hizashi!" Merlin greated/bid farewell to the two heroes. The heroes Present Mic, and the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, or by their civilian names, Hizashi Yamada and Nemuri Kayama.

Merlin didn't stick around, he had things to do! People too see! And people to troll!

Back at the door the two pros were confused by the man in white robs who called them by their first names.

"Hey, Shota who was that just now?" Hizashi asked, "Some new facility?"

"No… he's much worse, a far more dangerous beast, worse then Nezu," Aizawa stated, he wanted it to be clear how much worse the Grand Caster Merlin was.

"Worse then Principle Nezu? Now I find that hard to believe, who could be?" Nemuri asked, as she said that she realized someone was looking at her, taking a nice, long sip of tea. "Principle Nezu, hello!"

"Midnight, hello!" the mouse, dog, bear thing greeted. "What Eraserhead says, while a bit an exaggeration, isn't too far from the truth, I would've liked to introduce you," the fluffy creature smirked, "that was the Hero Creature: Merlin."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Keep running kid! Go, go go!" All Might, in his deflated form, yelled at the sweaty boy, Izuku Midoriya. "You wanna get into U.A. don't ya?!"

"Yes!" Izuku answered, pushing a truck, with little success.

Off above looking down at the two, Merlin smirked. The two people he had plans for, All Might, the current Number One hero, someone Merlin had been keeping tabs on, and Izuku Midoriya, All Might's successor, and an interesting flame. Maybe it was time Merlin had a little fun.

A small vibration came from All Might's pocket, "Hang on a second kid, I need to take this," All Might picked up his phone, a flip phone, and put it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hello Toshi! Long time no see!" Merlin said loud enough to catch both of their attention. Izuku and All Might looked up at the railing seeing the man in white robes. "How's it hanging?"

"Merlin?" All Might asked himself, a little confused, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why paying a visit to old friends All Might!" Merlin turned his eyes to Izuku, "And you're Izuku Midoriya!"

"AH! Y-yes!" Izuku answered, bowing, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Because it's Merlin," Toshinori answered, "If you catch his interest, he'll know anything and everything about it," he looked back to the Caster, "And I see you just might've caught his eyes."

"Yep! So this is All Might's successor, I thought you'd be well…" Merlin looked at Izuku, up and down, "bigger. Oh well!"

Izuku began to become nervous, well more nervous than he normally would be, "All Might, he knows?!"

All Might sighed, "Yes, he's someone who knows, whether I want it or not. So what brings you here, I thought you'd be some place more interesting than a dirty beach."

Merlin smiled, walking down the stairs, he had to admit, the boy had only had a little less then a week to clean as much as it did, and all of this was somewhat impressive.

"Toshi, you know anything you do has something interesting… Okay maybe not paperwork, but most things! Like training the ninth user of One for All."

All Might groaned, "You are such a stalker. Did you come here for nothing else but bothering us?"

Merlin shrugged, "While that is my main reason, I wanted to ask the boy some questions, that's okay with you?" He looked at the skinny green haired boy. He seemed hesitant about answering, but after a few seconds, he nodded.

"S-sure. I don't mind," Izuku answered.

"Great! Well Izuku Midoriya, here is my first question, why did you accept to be the successor of All Might?"

Izuku seemed a little confused, "We… I always wanted to be a hero, someone people can look at and feel safe. I lacked power, I-I… I was born without a quirk, s-so I couldn't do anything, but I tried. I've only had two friends who supported me, and their dad's have been helping me, but even then, I had doubts. So, when All Might offered me this, he gave me a chase. A chase to stand out and have the strength to save everyone with a fearless smile."

Merlin smiled, for a made on the spot answer, it seemed nice. "Why choose to be a hero with a smile?" Merlin asked next, "There are heroes like Endeavor, who is a hero but his priorities are split between a hero and being number one."

Izuku thought for a moment, "I guess I see no point to focus on being number one compared to saving everyone… in the end it should be about those a hero saves right?"

Merlin's smile grew, he liked this boy already, "Alright, last question for you kid, what are you willing to sacrifice?"

Izuku was entirely confused by that last question, "Excuse me?"

"He means what will be willing to give up if you become a hero," All Might explained.

"Oh…" Izuku tapped his chin, "If I could, nothing, but... " he thought for a moment, "I-I don't know. Sorry."

Merlin smiled, he walked up to the green haired boy, and placed a hand on his head, "No need, that last question was a bit of a tricky one, and if you don't know, then you might need to find that out or it'll show itself to you."

Over by the number one hero, while he knew he chose right, he couldn't help but feel he had the right choice.

"Now! I must be on my way!" Merlin said, waving them both a goodbye, "Do expect to see me again!" He held a friendly smile, "Oh! And Toshinori, be careful with the boy, don't overwork him!"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Shoto was minding his own business. He had nothing to do so he made the decision to get soba. So while he was eating his soba, he did not expect to be sitting next to fluffy little white… squirrel?

"Fou!" the small creature spoke, it looked up at Shoto, staring at him. "Fou! Fou!"

Shoto was a bit confused, "Want some?" he asked the small creature. It spun around in a small circle followed by it sitting down, looking at him still.

Shoto, brought the small animal onto the table, putting a napkin down he placed a small amount of soba onto it for the small animal. Fou quickly dug in, eating the soba followed by it making happy noises.

Shoto smiled, "Well aren't you cute," commented, stroking Fou's fur. "And soft too."

"Sir," one of the waitresses came over to his table, "sorry, but you can't have animals on the table."

"Oh…" Shoto said.

"Fou!" the Beast turned around, jumping onto the waitress. "Fou! Fou!" he said while slapping the waitress, with minuscule power.

"He's cute though…" the waitress said, patting the Beast, if only she knew what he was. "What's his name."

"Fou!"

"Fou?" Shoto repeated, confused a little by the small creature.

"That's a nice name," she replied, "sorry, but I have to get back to work, you can keep him here, but please keep him off the table."

"Sure," Shoto responded. The waitress placed Fou down and went back to work.

"Fou, that seems fitting," Shoto spoke to himself, "Want to be called Fou?" he asked. The small creature nodded. "Fou, I'm Shoto Todorki, it's nice to meet you."

"Fou!" Fou responded by jumping on top of Shoto's head, and sat there.

Shoto smiled, and went back to eating his soba, it hadn't gotten soggy yet. He gave a little to Fou.

"I'm sure the others wouldn't mind having a pet," Shoto said, enjoying the rest of his soba.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Shoto, care to explain?" Fuyumi asked.

"This is Fou, he is now my pet," Shoto explained to his sister, "he likes soba and warm hugs."

"Are you sure you can just bring a pet inside the house? What if dad doesn't want you to have it?" Fuyumi's voice carried concern, it wasn't that she didn't want her brother to have a pet, but their father may not approve and for him to get rid of Shoto's fluffy new friend.

"Then he can pry Fou from my cold dead body." Shoto said with all seriousness. "Now excuse me, I need to get supplies for Fou, a bed, food, and the like. Please watch after him, I'll be right back."

"Wait, Shoto!" his sister called after him, only for it to be too late. She looked at the fluffy creature, already making itself home in her lap. "Well, at least you're small and cute."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Shoto opened his door, and he tried to comprehend the sight he was looking at.

His new pet and his father. Both of them were fighting and- and- and! FOU WAS WINNING!

"Shoto!" Natsuo called to his younger brother, "What the hell did you bring home, and how do I get one?!"

Shoto shrugged, "I ran into Fou, mind helping me take this stuff to my room?" he asked, holding a bag of food, and bowls for food and water in one hand, and a bed under his other arm.

"Sure, and I shall tell you the epic tale of how your pet,"

"Fou."

"Fou took on dad," Natsu said, "It all began when Fuyumi was playing with your pet."

_Fuyumi was playing with Fou. Fou would run around and Fuyumi tried to catch him, and kept the two occupied._

"_Come on Fou, stop running around!" while Fuyumi was begging the small creature, she was having fun._

"_Fou!" _

_The two kept running around which eventually led to them leaving the room and into the hallways._

"_Fou, slow down!" she begged._

_As the two turned a corner they ran into something, no someone. They ran into the Number Two Hero, Endeavor, or Fuyumi's dad._

"_What is going on?" the man asked, "And what is that?" he pointed his finger to Fou._

"_Oh… Dad. This is Shoto's pet," she scooped up Fou in her hands, "His name's Fou…" _

_Enji looked at the small creature, "He got this as a pet?" he asked, receiving a nod as a response, "He didn't bring it up with me, get rid of it."_

_Fuyumi looked at Fou then back at her father, "Are you sure? I don't think Shoto would be too happy to hear you want to get rid of his pet."_

"_I don't care, he doesn't need a distraction like that in this house, especially one that wouldn't be anything but a toy pet, something just to look at, something without a use other than to be there and be cute."_

"_FOU!" Fou yelled at Enji. Fou, though small, was intelligent, he's a Beast, and he would not be talked down to by some poppas arrogant douche!_

_Fou squirmed his way out of Fuyumi's hand and was on her shoulder. "Die! Fouuuuu!" he yelled, launching himself at Enji._

_Fuyumi was shocked at what she had just bore witness to, the small fluffy adorable creature had launched itself at her father, knocked him over, and was proceeding to beat the crap out of him, and it was a fair fight…_

"_Shoto, what kind of pet did you get?"_

"_GET THE HELL OFF ME!"_

"_Fuyumi, what's goi-" Natsuo looked at the scene and could only stare at the fight._

"And the rest you know, and right now, I'm betting the fight's still going on!" Natsuo said, placing the bag of food down in Shoto's room. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, thank you for the help Natsuo," Shoto thanked his brother.

"No problem," once Natsu said his last words, he waved goodbye and closed Shoto's door.

Behind his door, Shoto let a smile creep onto his face. "Fou, you are the best pet I could ever have."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: And that's chapter 4!**

**So first, I just want to say sorry if I didn't do a good job with Aizawa, he, to me, is a bit hard to write.**

**Second! TO Yuk8, I'm sorry I couldn't have the Knight of the Round Table beat up Endeavor, because it would be too soon, and that's cause a lot more trouble than it's worth for Ritsuka.**

**But! To the one Guess who wanted Fou to beat up Endeavor, did you read my mind? Because when I thought of the idea, I was thinking about when Fou was beating up Merlin!**

**Now with that out of the way, I wanted to do something! Voice lines for Deku and All Might! Let's go!)**

**All Might:**

**Summon:**

YOU HAVE SUMMONED RULER SERVANT ALL M- *coughs blood* Sorry, can't hold that form for too long. It'll be a pleasure working with you.

**Battle Start 1:**

A villain. STAND BACK!

**Battle Start 2:**

It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!

**Skill 1:**

I need to be stronger…

**Skill 2:**

You're next.

**Command Card 1:**

Hmmp.

**Command Card 2:**

Do not fear!

**Command Card 3:**

Let's go!

**Noble Phantasm Card:**

PLUS ULTRA!

**Attack 1:**

**TEXAS SMASH!**

**Attack 2:**

**DETROIT SMASH!**

**Attack 3:**

**NEBRASKA SMASH!**

**Extra Attack:**

**United… States… OF… SMASH!**

**Damage 1:**

Tche

**Damage 2**

Damn…

**Incapacitated 1:**

I-I'm sorry…

**Incapacitated 2:**

I tried…

**Victory:**

**Haha! You lose villain!**

**Ascension 1: (Skinny Might in Hero suit.)**

Look at me, barely able to keep this form, but I guess it's better than not having it at all.

**Ascension 2:**

Still skin and bones, but I can hold my other form much longer.

**Ascension 3: (All Might full form)**

**HA HA! THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME THIS FAR, MASTER!**

**Ascension 3: (If you have Deku)**

**My boy, now I can be the hero you saw me as, once more…**

**Ascension 4:**

**With this, I can show you why I was the Symbol of Piece! Go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!**

**Level Up:**

I think my time has increased.

**Bond Level 1:**

Call me Toshinori or call me All Might, both will suffice.

**Bond Level 2:**

You wish to be a hero? Sure, I can help, but the training won't be easy.

**Bond Level 3:**

You are making great progress! You know, with how well my students are, I should become a full time teacher! HA HA HA!

**Bond Level 4:**

Master, I believe you can be the next Symbol of Piece.

**Bond Level 5:**

Master. You have shown the heart of a true hero. A hero worthy of the highest respect. It is an honor to be able to stand by your side, the side of a true hero.

**Conversation 1:**

Master, I'm ready to go. Just tell me when.

**Conversation 2:**

Master, it's my duty as a hero to stand by my Master, I won't be told otherwise.

**Conversation 3:**

I'll follow you master, and nothing will stand in my or any of the other Servants way.

**Conversation 4: (If you have Deku)**

Young Midoriya! It is so good to see you once again! Master, this is the ninth successor, he shares the heart of a hero, as you do with him!

**Conversation 5: (If you have Merlin)**

Master, don't let that THING come near me! I beg you!

**Conversation 6: (If you have Okita Souji)**

Someone who understands the pain of vomiting blood?! Finally! Wait...tuberculosis? They have a cure for that you kn- oh… you can't get rid of it? Sorry...

**Likes:**

I do like my Yakushima Cedar!

**Dislikes:**

Why those who try and hurt the innocent. Those are deplorable people.

**About the Holy Grail:**

The cup that can grant any wish? Well I have nothing I really wish for, but if I had to make a wish… maybe to speak with Nana again.

**During an Event:**

Master! Look, something is going on, why not check it out?

**Birthday:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MA- **blee… sorry, why not let me and the others make this day special.

**Deku:**

**Summon:**

Servant Assassin- wait?! Why am I an assassin?! I was sure I'd be something cooler… something not so… villainy. Oh well… I'm Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku if you want.

**Battle Start 1:**

Don't worry!

**Battle Start 2:**

I'll take care of this!

**Skill 1:**

A-Alright!

**Skill 2:**

Ready!

**Command Card 1:**

Detroit Smash!

**Command Card 2:**

Delaware Smash!

**Command Card 3:**

Manchester Smash!

**Noble Phantasm Card:**

Full Cowling!

**Attack 1:**

**5%**

**Attack 2:**

**10%**

**Attack 3:**

**30%**

**Extra Attack:**

**100%**

**Damage 1:**

Crap...

**Damage 2**

Wrong move!

**Incapacitated 1:**

I-I messed up...

**Victory:**

W-we did it… YEAH!

**Ascension 1: (Deku suit V2)**

Sorry mom, but this is a lot better.

**Ascension 2:**

H-hey. I didn't destroy it! Score!

**Ascension 3: (Deku suit V3)**

The support course really knows how to make these things...

**Ascension 4:**

Master, thank you. You've gotten me so far, thank you.

**Level Up:**

I think I can use One for All a bit more.

**Bond Level 1:**

Don't worry Master, this is a hero's duty.

**Bond Level 2:**

Master, I am glad to protect you, that's what friends do. Right?

**Bond Level 3:**

Master… thank you. Thank you for believing in me.

**Bond Level 4:**

You've shown me so much affection. I-I *tears up* THANK YOU!

**Bond Level 5:**

S-sorry about that… I won't cry anymore, because I am your hero!

**Conversation 1:**

Master, I'm ready.

**Conversation 2:**

Don't worry Master, I'm not leaving.

**Conversation 3:**

Master! I won't let you fight alone!

**Conversation 4: (If you have All Might)**

OH MY GOD IT'S ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT!

**Conversation 5: (If you have Mash)**

Mash? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in the Throne of Heroes.

**Conversation 6: (If you have Lancelot *Saber*)**

Mister Kyrielight?! What are you doing here? WHAT?! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE ROUND TABLE?!

**Conversation 7: (If you have Lancelot *Berserker*)**

M-master, he keeps staring at me. Did I do something wrong?

**Likes:**

Katsudon! That's an easy question!

**Dislikes:**

Anyone who would hurt someone for selfish reasons… I don't understand why anyone would do that?

**About the Holy Grail:**

A wish granting device? How does it do that? Maybe by using the magical energy it materializes the user's wish? Maybe- wait I'm muttering… sorry.

**During an Event:**

Master! Something's going on! Let's check it out!

**Birthday:**

Happy birthday master! Let's do something together!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: SUP GUYS! I'm back!**

**Not much to say other than the poll is about to end! Once this chapter is published there will be twenty four hours before I close the poll and the winner of the poll will be announced!**

**But for those who haven't voted and haven't seen who are the options here!**

**Saber- Arturia Pendragon - she will likely turn sato into her own private chef.**

**Lancer- Gareth- May the joust begin.**

**Lancer- Cu- Will he be immortal, or immediately die with his NP missing.**

**Archer- Chiron- The best teacher award goes to Chiron.**

**Archer- Emiya - he will likely trying to kill Deku The moment he realizes how reckless and determined he is to be a hero.**

**Archer- Gilgamesh- he will prove himself to be the king of heroes even if it means killing every hero and villain to do so.**

**Assassin- First Hassan- Eri gramps is coming to save you.**

**Assassin- Jack the Ripper- Jack will get along with Toga and Eri so well, they will have a tea party every week. Toga and Eri both have BFF material in Jack's handbook, and you can't say I'm not wrong.**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru- Well Ida would remind her most of her big brother out of all the students in 1-A. Although I suppose they'll happen to everyone at least once.**

**Rider- Medusa- Mineta Will suffer from stone balls and pegasus huff marks.**

**Caster- Thomas Edison (*Mei fangirl noise*). Plus a classroom filled with support gear.**

**Caster- Gilgamesh- he'll work himself so much he would deserve a break and complain less about it then the guy in charge of the provisional license exams.**

**Caster- Cu- Cu makes himself all the dog a stick.**

**Berserker- Heracles- behold a berserker all might, Without any injuries, super skilled at martial arts/weapons, and can walk off being killed 12 times.**

**Berserker- Paul Bunyan- Eri meet your new best friend, but with Pancakes. Plus has a upgrade form of quirk.**

**Berserker- Frankenstein- Kaminari is going to shock himself stupid and get talk down to for wasting electricity.**

**Ruler- Sherlock Holmes- every mystery in my hero academia gets solved in a week.**

**Ruler- Jeanne d'Arc- no worries she has God's guidance.**

**Avenger- Edmond Dantes- Tokoyami just found himself a roommate.**

**Avenger- Jeanne d'Arc Alter- Mineta is going to die through impalement and fire.**

**With all that out of the way, let's get started!)**

**All of those descriptions are from King of Fans, while I was reading them, I couldn't help but laugh. So here is my way of sharing this joy!**

**NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Chapter 5- 1500**

Ritsuka looked at the empty in front of her. Mash was sitting next to her but the spot normally occupied by green haired boy would sit was empty.

"Hey… do you know where Izuku is?" the redhead asked. "He hasn't been coming over as much, and I don't know."

Mash was busy doing her homework, but she looked over to her childhood friend, "It's alright Senpai, I'm sure whatever Izuku is doing he'll explain what it is in time."

Ritsuka pouted, "But I want to know now! He can't be avoiding us, right? Maybe Bakugo said something to him?! Mash, maybe Izuku's dead!"

Mash, while mildly amused at her Ritsuka's antics, was also a little annoyed. "Senpai, I am willing to bet Izuku isn't dead, Bakugo probably said something to Izuku but nothing for him to avoid us over, and you know Izuku as well as I do, he isn't the kind of person to avoid us. He probably is just busy."

Ritsuka shrunk in her seat, "Yeah I guess, but he could at least tell us why."

"Then ask him."

"I have!" Ritsuka shouted. "Whenever I ask he always gets nervous and avoids the question, like he's hiding some big secret."

Mash placed her hand onto her chin, letting a small hum out, "Izuku doesn't keep secrets…" she looked at Ritsuka, "Please don't do anything irrational Senpai."

Ritsuka looked at the girl with a cheeky smile forming on her face, "And what would be considered irrational, my dear Kryielight?"

Mash sighed, "You know perfectly well what I mean, following him around and stuff like that."

Ritsuka shot her head up, "I wouldn't do something so barbaric like that Mash!" She yelled, also causing Mash to have a sigh of relief, "I was planning on planting a mic in his backpack." That sigh Mash had sent was quickly taken back.

"Senpai!"

"Fine, following it is! You never let me do what I want," she grumbled.

"We shouldn't follow him at all!"

"Well I'm bored, if you wish to come, operation stalk the cinnamon roll will begin tomorrow after school!" Ritsuka declared, grabbing her bag and putting her stuff away.

"Sometimes I wonder why I deal with your craziness," Mash spoke to herself.

"Shut up, you love it."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Both Ritsuka and Mash waited for Izuku to exit the school, he began to stick behind before he left the school so they had a little time before he left.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We are going to follow Izuku. He isn't going to see us. We then will either tease the hell out of him or find a way to extort a favor out of him. Understood Mash?" Ritsuka asked, going over their plan.

Mash gave Ritsuka a blank stare, "That isn't a plan…"

"No it's a plan," Ritsuka stated, "Just not a very descriptive or good one."

"That isn't any better!" Mash yelled, only for her mouth to be covered by Ritsuka.

"Shh, here he comes!" she loudly whispered.

Izuku soon stepped out of their school, holding a hand gripper in… his hand! He was too busy working his grip out while muttering to himself.

"Hey, do you hear anything Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

Mash nodded her head, "Yeah. He's muttering something about working out, and math. Like the amount of hours and days he'll manage to work in or something."

Ritsuka placed her hand onto her chin, thinking why he would be muttering such things. "Maybe he's trying to get in better shape for the U.A. entrance exam?" Both girls nodded, knowing Izuku's drive to wanting to be a hero. "I mean it isn't unheard of for heroes who have to fight without their quirks, kinda like Eraserhead."

"Yeah… but he evens the playing field with his own quirk, so you can't really compare them," Mash pointed out. "I do see what you're getting at."

"Yeah... " Ritsuka looked back at where Izuku had been standing. "SHIT! We're losing him, after him!" she yelled, pointing at the gate, attempting to follow the green haired boy.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Shoto Todoroki and Fou were having a nice day out. The small creature had dragged Shoto outside, yes the small creature, not at all by Shoto choosing. The day was nice and people were out. The Todoroki was stopped a few times, only to be asked about Fou, who'd jump onto them, cuddle, and then come back to Shoto.

He had traveled a good way from home, he was having a pleasant time with his new furry friend. He had no intention of doing anything but walk around. Little did he know why Fou had pulled him out though. The fluffy creature was on the hunt.

"Fou!" the Beast called, jumping off Shoto's shoulder and running forward, on the almost empty sidewalk.

Shoto shrugged and caught up to the fluffy creature. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. In his short time of being with Fou, he had learned that Fou wasn't stupid, he understood speech, but couldn't speak it. So he knew Fou didn't do most things for no reason.

"Fou fou!" Fou said before running off again. The chase had begun once more.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Both Ritsuka and Mash just stared at Izuku's back. Ritsuka held drinks in her hands, watching, waiting, analyzing the simple Deku. It was in its natural state, looking at All Might merch and analyzing quirks.

"How else could we waste our time Senpai? I'm all ears," Mash said with sarcasm in her voice. "I knew I should've stopped you, now you've wasted all of our afternoon."

Ritsuka looked over to her friend, handing her a drink, "Is that sarcasm I hear? When did you learn to use that?" she asked with a slight grin. The grin didn't last long, for Mash's glare shot it dead. "Okay, sorry. I thought we could find something and I messed up, happy?"

"Looking at what?" a voice called from behind them.

The two girls jumped up. The voice has startled them, they didn't hear anyone walking up behind them. Ritsuka, sadly, ended up throwing her drink, making it spill onto the ground.

"M-my drink…" RItsuka deflated before getting angry. "OKAY! WHO IS THE BAST- oh… Dad," once Ritsuka realized the one who started them, she calmed down significantly.

Romani chuckled slightly, "Wow, who knew my daughter had such a potty mouth, I thought I could trust you, Mash, to keep it in check," he said with a sly grin.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mash apologized. "She's just too much for most people to handle, I don't see how you do it."

"Great question, really it is," Roman said, nodding his head.

Ritsuka just stared at them in silence, "You two know I'm right here? Right?"

Both turned to her, "Yes."

There was an audible pause of silence between the three for a few seconds.

"So…" Romani began once again, "I have news and I think you both will enjoy it," a grin formed onto his face.

"Galahad got a girlfriend?"

"You found a way to kick start my quirk to do something?"

"You got an All Mightograph?"

Roman stopped, and listened to the two girls throwing ideas at what it could be. "I have yet to hear from Lancelot that Galahad had gotten a girlfriend. Ritsuka, you know how dangerous it could be to kick start a quirk. And I wish," Roman held out a picture.

The picture was of a man with white hair, with his hair pulled back. His clothes looked like that of a knight, a white cap strapped to his left side and his entire right arm a platinum color.

"Uncle Bedivere is coming!" Both girls couldn't help but let their excitement wash over them.

"Yeah, Lancelot is picking him up from the airport, he sent me to fetch you two, and luckily I ran into you two already," he said with a grin, "Now come and follow me, and I shall escort you to the Shining Airgetlam."

The two accepted his offer, and made their way to the airport, where they'd meet the knight who waited 1500 years to see his king again.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Bedivere hadn't been in Japan in a decade. The last time he was there was when he came to visit Ritsuka and Mash when they were four.

"Sir Lancelot," Bedivere waved to his old friend, "how are you."

Lancelot opened his arms, taking the one armed knight into a hug. "It is so good to see you again Sir Bedivere."

The knights walked outside and the first thing to happen was for the newly arriving of the two to be tackled to the ground, specifically by a fourteen year old redhead girl.

"Uncle Bedivere!" she yelled as she hugged the knight.

"H-hello Ritsuka," he greeted on the ground. "Mind getting off me?" he asked, Ritsuka happily complied but was still as bubbly as when she tackled him.

"Good to see you again Uncle Bedivere," Mash greeted with a friendly smile, unlike the other of the two, Mash was more collected, but still extremely glad to see him. "What brings you back to Japan?"

Bedivere smiled, "Well I missed two good friends of mine," he said placing a hand on both Lancelot and Romani, "And I recently got a job offer from a small bear, dog, mouse thing."

"Job offer?" both girls asked, wondering what was going on.

"It doesn't matter," Bedivere assured them, "Now why don't you tell me about what you two have been up to? I'm dying to know." he said with a smile on his face.

It was good to see them again.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Master, are you absolutely sure that we should trust them?" a man in a bartenders attire asked.

"Kurogiri, they know who is in charge, all of them. Let's see how well these pillars will hold up my plan," a man behind a mask.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: Sup guys! I'm back!**

**So for all my Fate fans, I'm sure you know what that last bit was referring too, for those who only watch My Hero, well that's your problem if you don't play Fate/Grand Order.**

**So remember! THE POLL IS ENDING SOON SO VOTE NOW!**

**The Servant(s) with the most votes are**

**Assassin- First Hassan (10 votes)**

**Assassin- Jack The Ripper (10 votes)**

**Now! Remember to have a good day! Wash your hands! And stay amazing!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: SUP! How are y'all doing?!**

**So this chapter is a Galahad and Bedivere chapter!**

**So King of Fans asked about what would happen if the poll ties, well to answer your question, and for all those who asked this themselves, I'll just say F it and summon both! Of course since I don't summon two servants would be a little op for our little gacha addict, I plan for her to suffer a sufficient drawback!**

**Now for Wizardwolf 1020, Yes I plan for there to be Fate villains, because what is a fate crossover without the suffering of the fate franchise is so well known for!**

**Now, just an FYI I'm writing this JUST after publishing chapter 5, so I won't know what the results are. So now that is done with let's get this over with!)**

**Chapter 6- New Teacher And Big Heroes!**

"You were stalking Izuku?" Galahad asked his sister. The Kyrielight family were in the middle of eating dinner with their plus one.

"Mash is growing up so fast," Bedivere said while leaning closer to Yuki, both sharing a chuckle and grin.

"Mom! Uncle Bedivere!" Mash called out, her face completely red.

Lancelot stopped eating and pushed out of his chair, "Yuki, honey. I think I need to visit Misses Midoriya, I'll be right back."

Galahad grabbed Lancelot, pulling him back down to his chair, "Dad, no. You will not kill Izuku, you understand?"

"Please don't kill him," everyone but Bedivere asked.

"Lancelot, don't go all Berserker on them," Bedivere asked them with his kind smile.

Lancelot grunted and begrudgingly stopped himself from going after the green haired boy.

"So, you're going to be teaching at U.A. right?" Galahad asked the other Knight of the Round Table, "What are you going to be doing there? General studies, hero, or support? I'm sure the principal wouldn't put you in the wrong place."

Bedivere with the best smile on his face, chose a joke he had heard but never got around to using, "Yes."

"Yes?" Galahad asked him.

"Yes."

Galahad grumbled to himself, "Fine, go and hold your secrets, I'll find out eventually."

"Yes."

"Stop that!"

"Yes!"

Mash in the background couldn't stop her giggling. The back and forth the two had was entertaining.

"Yes."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

At the principal's office of U.A. three people were in the room. Two sitting down while one in a sleeping bag on the floor, while he was awake, he was still crabby.

"Glad for you to be here Bedivere!" Nezu greeted him with open arms.

"Nezu, your fluff looks as amazing as I remember," Bedivere said with a polite smile, "It's great to see you once more."

"And your arm is as shiny as ever as well!" Nezu smiled, "Aizawa, have anything to say to the Shining Airgetlam?"

"He's arm is blinding, there," Shota said on the ground. "Welcome to the U.A. faculty, please come to the staff room for your welcome party after work… Midnight will come and bring you to her class. Am I missing anything?" Shota asked the mammal.

"No,thank you Eraserhead. Now, Bedivere, do get along with your students and other coworkers, they'll make you feel at home."

The Saber smiled and nodded his head, "Alright," before he left he turned around and looked at Aizawa. "Hey, I know you're a bit of a minimum effort guy, but out of curiosity, is there anyone who stands out in the classes I'll be helping?

Shota thought for a moment, "Yeah… four students in particular. A nudist, an airhead, emo, and quirkless, they have been building a reputation among even the third and first years, they call em' the Elite Four, or something like that. Now get going," Aizawa said.

Bedivere smiled and waved them goodbye, "Alright then, I'll be heading out, see you all later, better have some cake for me."

"Will do!" Nezu said, waving him goodbye.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Four students in the U.A. uniform all at lunch together. One bubbly girl with long periwinkle hair, a boy with pointy ears, another with blonde hair shooting up, and lastly another boy white hair covering his right eye.

"So then he just kept saying "Yes" every time I told him to stop!" Galahad complained, "I mean I know him pretty well and yet here I am getting mad at him!"

The girl with periwinkle hair, Nejire Hado, had a grin on her face. "Sounds like this Uncle Bedivere of yours was yanking your chain. I wonder if we'll be able to meet him?! Hey, Galahad, what is he like? Hey, do you have an uncle named Arthur and Merlin as well?! Oh, what about your mom? Is her name Guinevere?"

"Nejire," the boy with pointed ears, Tamaki Amajiki, "stop assuming Galahad is one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"What do you mean?!" Nejire exclaimed, "I mean come on! He acts like a knight in public! And he doesn't like his father, WHOSE NAMED LANCELOT! I say that's plenty of evidence!"

The last of the four had a chuckle to himself. The blonde, Mirio Togata, had a bright smile on his face, "I wouldn't say that's plenty of evidence, but enough to raise suspicion," the blonde rubbed Galahad's head. "Good luck Shielder!"

Galahad just glared at Nejire, "She knows too much, she must be eliminated."

"Oh shut up, you love me!" She said with a bubbly smile.

"By love you, you mean would be bored without you, then sure, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night," Galahad said, finishing off his food.

"Ouch, you hurt me so!" Nejire said over dramatically. "Mirio! Tamaki! Galahad's being mean to me!"

"I didn't hear anything," Tamaki said, looking away.

"Galahad don't bully!" Mirio chastised the Shielder.

Galahad whistled, as if he did nothing. He enjoyed the other second years' company, don't get him wrong, but he was still a hero from the past, being around them made him feel… kinda old, even if he was now their age.

"Now, I think we better be heading back, classes will be starting soon," Mirio said, standing up with his now empty tray, "See you all later," he said, waving Nejire and Galahad goodbye, while Tamaki followed his classmate.

"Bye," the other two waved.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Nejire decided to break the silence.

"Want to admit you're a member of the Round Table now?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Yea-NOPE!" he said standing up with his tray, "gotta head to class."

"Meany!"

"Airhead!"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Both Hero Course students of Class 2-A and B stood outside, their classes had been called because of a surprise they were told.

"Hello…" a tired Shoto Aizawa greeted them. "Today will be different from your usual Foundational Hero Studies class, we will be having an assistant teacher from England assist us from now on-"

Before the teacher could finish, Galahad yelled out, "OH COME ON!"

The underground hero's eyes twitched, "Kyrielight, you have something to add?"

"Is he a one armed man, roughly 190ish centimeters and has a cap over his left shoulder?" he asked.

"Yes, I see you know our special guest," Aizawa said, "Would you like to introduce him?"

"I'd rather not," Galahad said, oh how he didn't want to.

"Oh Galahad! Is this your Uncle?!" Nejire asked, latching onto the Shielder.

"Gah! Get off me!"

"Never!"

Aizawa let out a low growl, activating his quirk, making both the 2-A and 2-B students freeze. "Alright… Bedivere, come on up."

Walking through the crowd was the Shining Airgetlam himself.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Bedivere apologized making his way. As he made his way through the crowd the students stared at the knight.

Once Bedivere got to the front of everyone and next to Aizawa he waved at everyone with his real arm, "Hello everyone. I am Bedivere, and like your teacher said, I will be assisting you all in combat training, hope you all enjoy my company and let's all get along," Bedivere scanned his students looking them all over, "Oh! Galahad, great to see you again, don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Kill me now," Galahad muttered to himself, "please just take me out back and shoot me in the back of the head."

"Now!" the knight clapped his hands together, "I want to get this out of the way, before I start teaching you all anything," Bedivere began. "I intend to put you through the ringer, there are no ifs and's or buts in that unless you have a proper doctor's note. Safety first. Next if you plan to get by just by using your quirk, I will tell you know," he stopped and added a dramatic pause, his facial expression changed from his usual smile to a scowl, "I will get rid of that mentality."

Everyone but Galahad were caught off guard by his sudden change in personality.

"Relying on your quirk to win is reckless, leading to people getting hurt, your allies becoming useless and in the way of danger. The worst that will happen is not only getting them hurt, but killed, the people you try to save, killed, and letting yourself live. Live with the guilt that you could have done something. I will be training you to fight hand to hand, no quirks, I will want you to use your quirk too, only when I say you are able to. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone responded.

"Great!" Bedivere's face went back to it's normal and happy look, "Now, I heard from Aizawa here that there are four students who are gaining a pretty good reputation. I'm looking for a nudist, an airhead, an emo, and a quirkless. Now can someone point them out to me?"

Students moved out of the way, leaving only Mirio, Takami, Nejire, and Galahad.

Out of the four, Bedivere looked at the former Knight of the Round. His armor wasn't like how he remembered, instead of his normal Shield it was more high tech and bulkier. His eyes covered by a visor and his boots were rather large as well.

"So you're the Elite Four, yes?" He asked them.

"Yes," Mirio said with a smile, "Mirio Togata, pleasure to meet you Mister Bedivere!"

Bedivere smiled, "No need for the Mister, I'm just a humble knight."

"Then Sir Bedivere!" Mirio changed the name, "How about that?"

Bedivere nodded his head, "Great, now I hear you lot are making big waves, now why not fight me?"

The four students stopped for a moment.

"You want us to fight you?" Tamaki asked, "Yeah… we are going to fail, sorry Mirio, I'll be useless."

"Don't be like that!" Mirio said, patting Tamaki's back, HARD! "You wish to test our abilities? Sure! Nejire, Galahad, you're in, yes?"

Galahad let out a sigh, "Sure, I see no reason why no. Nejire?" He turned to the blue haired girl waiting to see her answer only for her to already interrogate Bedivere.

"Sir Bedivere, what's up with your arm? Does it work like the original and if so how well can you move it? How long have you had it? How did you lose your original one? Does it tie with your quirk or is it a hindrance? Oh, by the way what is your quirk?" The onslaught of questions didn't seem to end.

"I'd be happy to answer all your questions AFTER the fight, alright miss…"

"I am Nejire Hado, nice to meet you sir!" she said, extending her hand.

"Charm," the knight turned to the last of the four, "And you young sir?"

"Tamaki, Tamaki Amajiki. Please don't mind me… I'll just end up failing and be defeated first." he said, crouching moving his fingers in the dirt.

Bedivere smiled, "I see I have some work to do with you," he put a hand on his sword and drew it. "Once you are ready, please start."

The four grouped up to each other. "So, Gali, what do you know about his fighting style?" Neijre asked.

"Well I have two ideas of what will happen," Galahad said, "One, is us failing, he is a strong fighter, his skill with the sword can only be matched by my father and a few others in the world, the other option, number two, is us somehow managing to defeat him, which while low isn't impossible."

"Then what's your idea?" Mirio asked, "Cause I'm all ears."

Galahad had a small smile, "Well listen up…"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The four students stood in a circle around Bedivere, each one of them not using their powers yet.

Aizawa and the rest of the students of 2-A and B stood to the sidelines watching as the fight was about to go down.

"Hey, you think the new teacher stands a chance? Doesn't he seem kinda cocky?" one of the students said in the back.

"Oh he's going to get destroyed!" another student said.

"Don't get cocky with the Elite Four!"

Aizawa felt his eye twitch, "You all should be saying such things," he warned them. "For example, do any of you know who he is?"

"Yeah, you said he was a hero from England, why?" one of his students asked.

"Let me inform you all on some world history," Aizawa said, "Twenty years ago, a new hero immersed in England, he was known as the Shining Airgetlam: Bediever, he isn't just a run of the mill hero you see on television, he is the number one hero of the UK. His sword skills are only matched by the hero Lancelot and two others. So you better be careful with what you say."

The classes had gone silent, they were arrogant in assuming he was just another face. No one thought he was anything special other than an intimidating and friendly face.

"Now why not watch this fight and with this new information, place your bets with more care," Aizawa said, placing eye drops into his eyes.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ready?" Bedivere asked them.

"Yes, sir!" all four said at once.

"Right," the knight said, "Inni," he pointed at Mirio, "mini," next was Tamaki, "mini," Galahad, "moe," his smile left his face, he was fighting serious. He launched himself at his target.

"Tamaki, you're up!" Mirio called.

Bedivere launched himself at the member of Class 2-A.

Tamaki watched as the heroic spirit ran to him. Using the small amount of time he had he made the decision of turning his palm into a clam shell. The mouth of the clam wasn't the biggest space, but he had trained his quirk for years. Aiming, hand to clam combat, tentacle whips. He had to learn. He had trained to get as far as he did.

Tamaki took the sword into his clam hand, hopefully it'd help him to some degree.

"Oh…" Bedivere said looking as his sword had fallen into the clam hand. "You're quirk lets you turn yourself into a clam?" he shook his head as soon as he said that, "No that doesn't seem it, but it does help a little Mister Amajiki." Using his own strength he had pulled out of the clam's grip with relative ease. "So a transformative type quirk and a quirkless, two down two to go."

"Power!" Mirio yelled, throwing a punch at the hero. Bedivere looked behind him, he didn't hear him walk. So it had to be his quirk, what could it be?

"Pretty fast Mister Togata," he said, moving out of the way, "though I do think yelling power _before_ you attack is a bad idea, but after isn't that bad."

Mirio had a good chuckle to himself, "Really? Well thank you for the advice. I have a feeling we'll have a nice time."

"Thank you," Bedivere. He thrust his sword right after he thanked the student. "Flattery won't get you anywhere though."

"Oh I know," Mirio said, moving to dodge the blade, while it did hit him a few times, it didn't actually HIT him.

"Hmm…" Bedivere noticed how his sword did and at the same time did not connect. "You're quirk, it's why my sword isn't cutting you, right?"

"Yes, sir," Mirio answered, "Now excuse us, we need to move."

As soon as Mirio said that, he fell through the floor and Tamaki flew in the air with wings that sprouted from his back.

Bedivere looked behind him, running at him was a shield. Up next was Galahad.

"Ah, Sir Galahad!" Bedivere said, moving out of the way of the shield. "You're up next, and with your new gear, let's see what you have learned since the last time we properly spared."

Galahad nodded his head, "I would say this is an honorable spare amongst knights, but this is a one versus four, with only two knights on opposite sides, so I wouldn't say it really is an honorable spar against knights."

"Then a spare amongst heroes," Bedivere said with a smile forming, "now, show me what you got."

Galahad nodded his head. He held his shield and three jets activated in it. Propelling the shield to the Saber at great speed.

Bedivere analysed the shield as he dodged. He was fast but the shield had almost gotten him. He took the moment to look at the shield. It was like his old one, but was probably heavier, so the jets must have helped. But the one question he had was the boots, they looked bigger, bulkier. So why were they like that, what was the purpose?

He'd soon find out.

Galahad had jumped into the air, like his shield, his boots carried jets to push him up higher. He was easily fifteen feet in the air, which would be hard for someone quirkless, but the boots helped. As he began to come down, more jets activated on the shield, pushing him down this time.

"I see your shield is a lot stronger," he said, moving out of the way. "But I'm still stronger than you boy."

Galahad's impact left dust in the air, and a small mark where he had landed.

"Galahad, I thought you'd fight with a little more grace," Bedivere said with a smile, obviously teasing him. "Almost like Mordred."

The two stopped and stared at each other. An awkward silence filled the area.

"Are… are they okay?" Mirio whispered.

"I don't know…" Nejire said, "Oh shoot, sorry I gotta get going," she said before activating her quirk.

"I'm sorry about that…" Bedivere apologized.

"Let's not speak of it," Galahad said, "ever again."

"Agreed."

The two picked themselves up. "Now sorry Sir Bedivere, but I think it's time for me to get this going again!" he yelled charging Bedivere.

Bedivere got ready to block the shield. He was ready and…

It missed him.

Bedivere looked at Galahad who had run past him, he was a little confused. That was till something clicked in his head. He turned around and a blonde boy with the number 1,000,000 across his costume.

"POWER!" he yelled, throwing a punch to Bedivere's face.

"Still to slo-" as he was about to move, Bedivere had realized something was attached to both of his legs. Tentacles, three on each leg. Bedivere looked back to see Tamaki who had his hands pointed at him.

As Bedivere had gotten hit by the boy, he had to admit his punch was powerful, but weak compared to a Heroic Spirit's punch, and even less so to a Berserker.

"Sir Bedivere, this was a good fight but," Mirio said, giving him a two figure salute. "We must bid you an adoue."

Galahad had his shield placed in front of him, Mirio had gone back to the ground and Tamaki had retracted his tentacles, the only one left was…

"Her…" Bedivere looked around to try and track her, but once he looked up, he realized he might be a little too late.

"Sir Bedivere, did you forget there were four of us?" Nejire asked with a smile, her quirk was activated at her feet and her hands, golden spirals forming around all four of her limbs. "You're a pro, so I see no reason to hold back."

"Full charged, output level 40, Spiraling Surge."

As she uttered these words, her quirk sent two golden spirals down onto Bedivere, who couldn't avoid the attack, it's range was too large for him to avoid in their small area for combat.

"Bravo," Bedivere said before getting hit.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"_Well listen up," Galahad began, "Odds are he doesn't know much about you three, he only got here yesterday."_

"_How do you know that?" Tamaki asked, "Wait… he's your Uncle."_

"_And he's crashing at my place for a few days till he can set himself up with a place," Galahad shrugged, "but we are getting off topic, but did any of you notice how he talked to us?"_

"_Like how he wanted us to introduce ourselves?" Nejire asked._

"_Yes, odds are he hasn't memorized the roster yet. Nor learned your quirks yet either. He likes hands on experience, so it'd make some sense."_

"_So you mean use the element of surprise, yes?" Mirio asked._

"_Why yes Lemillion," Galahad said with a smile. "We won't attack, only defend. Tamaki, Mirio, and I will take his attention, Nejire I want you to avoid using your quirk till the end. I'll slam my shield on the ground to create a cloud of dust, once I do that, I want you, Tamaki to keep him in place. Mirio, while he's trapped I want you to steal his attention, and once we are all out of the way, Nejire you use your epic move."_

"_I'm not sure I'll be able to do this," Tamaki said, "I'm going to fail and make an embarrassment out of myself."_

"_There there Tamaki," Nejire said. "All you have to do is keep him occupied, kay?" she said in a chipper voice._

"_Alright…" the indigo haired boy said._

"_Are you ready?" Mirio asked with a bright grin._

"_Ready." the other three said._

"_Plus Ultra!" Mirio cried with pride._

"_Plus Ultra!" they echoed._

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Aizawa was fairly impressed, he knew Bedivere had taken it easy on them, he hadn't even used his power, only his sword.

"They did it?" a student seemed amazed. "DAMMIT! I LOST BET A SHIT TON OF YEN ON THEM!"

"HA!" another cheered, probably the one who agreed to the bet.

Aizawa watched as the cloud of dust had begun to settle. Nejire had come down from the sky, the use of that special move had to have drained her some. Ereaserhead's eyes never left the cloud of smoke. If he knew one thing about the British hero. Don't assume he is down, for it takes an entire cargo ship to keep him down and stay down.

A clap could be heard from the cloud of dust.

The four students looked at the source of the clapping.

"No way…" Nejire looked at the hero in front of them. "He's still standing?!"

"Yep!" Bedivere said, "I must say that hurt, a mean WOW! I'm actually surprised I'm as good as I am. Good job Nejire, being able to fly and do that move is impressive, I take it that's an emitter quirk, yes?"

Nejire was conflicted, on one hand she had so many more questions and she wanted to know now and was so excited! On the other hand, he had taken that attack and was still standing… HOW?!

"I must say, you four are impressive. I can understand why they gave you the title of the Grand Four," he said, clapping his hands. "I'll gladly admit defeat. I hope the others will be as great as you four," he said with a smile.

"NO! MY MONEY IS SAFE!" the student who placed the large bet cried.

"Hmm, taking it easy on them. Really Bedivere?" Shota said, calling over to the Saber.

"What? I think I was showing them a good time, I don't need to fight them at full strength yet," he said with a cheerful voice.

Three of the four were astonished by his words.

"Not his full strength…" Tamaki had to admit, he was smiling and laughing with only a few scraps on him, how could he? "Galahad, how strong is he exactly?"

"He can cut U.A. in half if he tried _really_ hard with one attack," Galahad said, moving his visor up onto his head, to see with his own two eyes.

"Alright, I think that's enough of Sir Bedivere's example, now let's get back to class, alright," he said with his normal tired voice.

"Yay!" Bedivere said with a smile, "Who's next?"

Galahad let out a long sigh, "God, I returned the Holy Grail, why do you make my life hell?"

"What was that Galahad?~" Nejire asked, attaching herself to the knight's back.

"Nothing, just nothing," he said with a sigh, walking back to his class.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Galahad's day went by as normal. Bedivere had watched the hero course students, studying them. Getting to know them. Of course once he started to talk with Nejire he had to back away. The amount of questions she had was overwhelming for a normal person, but it even stunned the knight.

"Hey, Gali," Mirio said to the Shielder, "during the fight with Sir Bedivere you and him were talking about something, what was it?"

Galahad was in the middle of putting away his textbooks and looked at Lemilion, "You're asking me now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mirio nodded his head, "Fine, well since his name is Bedivere, my dad's name is Lancelot, one of my other Uncle's name is Merlin, don't let Nejire find out about that, and my name is Galahad, we tend to make a lot of references to the legend of King Arthur. So he said something about Arthur's bastard child of Morgan, Mordred and we have a bad memory associated with it.

"Really? What is it?" Mirio asked.

"I… I'd prefer if I didn't say," he said, the story of the fall of Camelot wasn't his favorite of the legends of King Arthur.

"Cool, cool," Mirio said, "So wanna join the others? They said they want to train some more to try and take on Sir Bedivere."

Galahad thought for a moment, "Sure, I see no reason not to, but just know taking him down is a challenge, but is something I'd say is a good goal, but know once he starts taking you seriously, I'd say me and Tamaki would have it the hardest, while you and Nejire have it better off."

"Really? I want to know even more," Mirio said with a smile.

"Please don't be like Nejire, I already have it hard enough with just one of them," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, but you'd be bored without me!" Suddenly a Nejire was laying down on his desk.

"OH MY GOD WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Galahad yelled, falling over in his chair.

"We were here when you said you had a bad memory with Sir Bedivere," Tamaki said. "So you coming?"

"Yeah sure, let me just text my sister and mom," he said, pulling out his phone.

Nejire took a peak at Galahad's phone lock screen, it was a picture of a young Galahad, his little sister, his mother, and a man with his head crossed out.

"Oh my god! Your sister looks so cute!" Nejire exclaimed, snatching his phone out of his hand and looking at her, "How have I not met her yet?!"

"Because I don't want you to corrupt her with your questioning," the Shielder stated matter of factly. "Also because whenever you DID come over to my house, she was with her best friend."

"Got pics?" Mirio asked, looking over at his phone.

"I will give em' later, if I want to, no promises."

"Boo!" Both Mirio and Nejire said as one.

"Whatever, let's get going," Galahad said, having his back on his back.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Galahad walked through the door of his house, his Mom and sister in the living room.

"I'm home," he said, waving at them.

"Hey Galahad," Mash greeted, "How was school?"

Galahad thought for a moment. "Well…" he thought back at everything that had happened today, searching for the right word to describe his day, then it hit him. "It sucked," he said bluntly. "Now excuse me, I need to finish my homework, seen you all in a bit," Galahad made his way to his room before stopping and walking back to the two, "Wait, where's Uncle Bedivere?"

"Oh, he said he'd be back late, didn't he tell you?" His mother said.

"Hmm… alright," he said before walking back to his room.

"What could he be doing?"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Meanwhile at U.A. a party was going on.

"DRINK SHOTA DRINK! I HAVE MONEY ON THIS!" Hizashi yelled.

"Shattup!" said the drunk Shota Aizawa.

"Can't handle your liquor?" Bedivere asked, while a small red tint was on his face, he had drunk only a few more cups than the Eraser hero.

"Na! We're duin' this!" the drunk Aizawa stated.

"Fine by me, NEZU HAND ME ANOTHER!" The knight yelled.

"Alright," the principal said with a smile.

"You do realize Nezu is only doing this to watch the hangover, right?" Nemuri said, whispering to Powerloader.

"Why do you think I'm recording this?" the support course teacher said, "I need this for some laughs, want a copy?"

"Yep," she said with a sadistic grin, "We are so going to hold this over their heads."

"Did I hear the sound of teasing? Count me in!" Nezu called over.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Fou!" said the small creature,

Shoto just stared at his pet who was resting happily on his lap.

"This is nice," he said with a grin. "You don't seem as mad when you're asleep, that's nice."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: OH MY GOD! I didn't know I had it in me, I spent FOUR FUCKING HOURS WRITING THIS! And I must say… time well spent. (I am writing this during the great toilet paper shortage for the year 2020 of the month of March. And I have no school so I can stay up late writing!)**

**Now, I have to say this…**

**WE GOT 100 Followers on this story! I know it ain't much, but this is the most I've ever gotten! So to everyone who follows this story, THANK YOU!**

**So, the Elite Four, I thought, F it and had our resident Shielder be friends with the big three, I chose to change the Big three from the Big Four, that doesn't sound as good, and while the Elite Four doesn't sound that much better it still sounds better to me. (FUN FACT: I came back and edited a few errors and changed the name from Grand Four to Elite Four, I was tired and thank you once again King of Fans)**

**So what are your thoughts on the Bedivere versus the Grand Four? I know I'm not the best at writing fights so I apologize if it isn't that good, but we all start somewhere!**

**So the next chapter will have our Servant reveal! Who will it be?! Definitely not Thomas Edison, sadly.**

**FUN FACT! I added Edison because of Phoenix Champion who said he was disappointed in me for not putting him in, since he looks like he stepped right out of comic. And I was like, OF SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!**

**But he has, drumroll, 0 VOTES!**

**So I wish you all a nice day! See you later!**

**Remember,**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(SUP! I'm back! I'm writing this JUST AFTER I PUBLISHED CHAPTER 6! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP WHILE I AM FIRST WRITING THIS! RUNNING OFF OF PURE COFFEE! I HAVE THE WRITERS BUG!**

**So! Why am I writing this? IT'S BECAUSE THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE WE GET TO SEE WHAT SERVANT RITSUKA SUMMONS!**

**IT IS-DRUMROLL- GRAMPS! KING HASSAN! THE OLD MAN OF THE MOUNTAIN! YES HE HAS WON!**

**As I said, I am writing this RIGHT AFTER publishing chapter 6. So I'll be taking a break when the time comes till the poll will end, then finish the chapter.)**

**(A/N: So this is me with more sleep, the guy up above is me without sleep. We cool? Cool.**

**So now that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road!))**

**Chapter 7- Speak Of A Hero And They Shall Appear**

"Ritsuka! Mash!" Izuku called to them, "I got big news!" coming through Fujimaru's door.

Both girls turned over to the green themed boy who was running to them. Ritsuka was in the middle of playing one of her games, and for some reason she was upside down. Mash on the other hand was reading something.

"Sup Izuku!" Ritsuka greeted waving to him, head pointing downward. "What's the big news? You finally discovered your quirk?! DAMN IT! Am I being left behind?! Izuku you big dumb jerk!"

Izuku let out an awkward chuckle, "N-no I didn't Ritsuka, I didn't leave you behind," he tried to calm the red head.

"Senpai is bored again, sorry Izuku," Mash apologized, petting Ritsuka on the head. "So what is the big news?"

"Well… I heard that the movie theater, the one close to the mall and that they will be playing some old movies and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come," he offered.

Ritsuka's head popped up, "How old are we talking?! Cause if it's anything from 2015 to 2030 then forget about it, those movies sucked."

"1980s," Izuku said giving them a date, "They said they'd be having all three Back to the Future movies there and-"

"WE'RE GOING!" Ritsuka yelled. Izuku didn't see her move, but somehow she had gotten in front of his face.

"I'm down, when do they start?" Mash asked.

"In a hour so we have time before we go there, want to head out now or need to get anything?" Izuku asked.

"I need to get my wallet!" Ritsuka yelled, running to her room.

The two others looked at one another seeming confused.

"I didn't know she had spare money, who knew," Mash said with a small smile. "I'm ready to go now."

"Great!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The three teens walked down the street, Izuku and Mash listened to their energetic friend going on about why she believes rate up in games where lies and should never be trusted.

"Senpai," Mash said, "could we talk about something other than rate up for games? I mean… the one you made me play I got pretty good stuff so…"

"Because you have beginners luck!" Ritsuka yelled, "I mean beginners always have EX luck!"

"EX?" Izuku asked, confused by the weird phrase.

"Yeah, EX, it just means it's mega powerful!" Ritsuka stated, "But fine. Like what movie we're going to watch?"

"I hear they have Star Wars there," Izuku said, remembering what the theater had, "Though I thought you just wanted to see Back to the Future."

"Hello! Mcfly, I love all things sci-fi fantasy!" she exclaimed, "We're almost there, so come on!"

As the three walked on the sidewalk in a nearby store a man held his hands in the air.

"Please, don't hurt me!" a cashier pleaded.

Two men stood in front of him, one a skinny man counting the money and another much larger man held the cashier by his collar, his feet not touching the air.

"Meh… not much," the skinnier of the two said. "Slow day? No matter," with a grin he walked over to the door, "Come on Taki, let's blow this joint, and pick someone up, we can use them as a hostage!"

"Alright big brother!" the larger and followed behind the smaller one.

As the two robbers ran out of the store at the younger and stronger of the two grabbed the first person he could. A girl with lilac hair walking with two others.

"W-what?!" Mash was caught by surprise at what was going on. "Hey, let me go!" she yelled.

"MASH!" Both Ritsuka and Izuku yelled.

"Sorry tutus, but you're just a little insurance that we make it out of here," the older brother said with a grin. He looked behind them and two figures were following them, the redhead and green haired boy the lilac was with.

Mash kept struggling to break free from the man who had her. Her power only could work properly at a distance and wasn't a combat one as well.

"Stop struggling," the smaller of the two said, "Taki has a strength enhancement, so don't bother breaking free."

"Let her go!" Ritsuka yelled still on their tale, Izuku close behind.

"Persistent," the one with the money yelled, "Okay, Taki. You know what to do."

The younger brother nodded, moving his other hand to Mash's neck. "No one move!" He yelled, "M-move and she gets it!"

Both Ritsuka and Izuku stopped. Mash was in danger and they could do nothing. A small crowd had formed around the villains and hostage. Only two heroes were in the area, one of them being Death Arms.

"Villains, let the girl now!" he commanded them.

"No way in hell!" the younger brother stated.

"We aren't stupid, why would we give away our advantage?" the older brother said, "Now move along or the little lady gets it."

Death Arms lowered his head, "I warned you, but now I can't hold him back. Go get them, Lancelot."

"Grrrrraaahhhh!" A hero in pitch black armour stepped forward. The only color other than black on him was the red from his, his visor showing only red.

"It's Lancelot!" someone cheered.

"So what? Just another hero, not like I can't fight him!" the older brother yelled.

"WRRAAHH!" Lancelot yelled charging them. He was in total Berserker mode.

Lancelot's target wasn't the older brother, who was standing in front of him, but the younger brother, the one holding Mash. He was fast and swift in his attack. Only needing one punch to make him let go.

The younger brother was hit in the face, on reflex he let go of Mash and covered his face. Lancelot soon changed his target. The older brother.

Lancelot charged once more. He grabbed the small villain by the collar and threw him next to the younger brother.

Both villains were out. The crowd who originally cheered were silent, mixed with relief the girl was safe and concerned with his brutal methods. Lancelot paid them no mind though. He took a knee to his daughter.

"Dad…" Mash said before wrapping her hands around him, "th-thank you."

"Mmmaaashhh," he hissed out.

Back with the other two of the trio, Ritsuka clenched her fist. Her nails dug into her hand. She felt something she hardly felt. Frustration. Frustration to herself. Not being able to help Mash at all.

"Ritsuka?" Izuku looked over to the redhead. "Are you okay? Mash is fine so what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I-I think I need to go right about now," she said before turning away. She needed to see someone.

"B-bye?" Izuku said, confused.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka opened her door, the feeling still lingering within her chest.

"Hey Ritsuka," her mother greeted her, "I thought you and your friends?"

Ritsuka put on a smile, "I just need to talk with dad… is he back yet? Or is he still working?"

"I'm right here!" Roman said, taking Ritsuka by surprise and launching himself onto her. "What does my daughter wish of me?"

Ritsuka tried to find the words. Find the courage. She needed to rip the band-aid off now! "D-dad… you said you could trigger quirks to activate right?"

"I'm not going to activate your power Ritsuka," Roman stated bluntly. "I told you this already, you know the dangers that come with forcing people's quirks out."

"I know," she said, "I-I just… Mash was attacked today and I couldn't do anything. Me and Izuku couldn't do anything to chase the guys who had her. Uncle Lancelot was there but… she was in danger and I couldn't protect her."

"Ritsuka…" Roman stayed silent, he knew this was Ritsuka's wish. To help people. "Fine, but I will warn you, this will take some time to complete and may be painful, so I want your word that you wont back out of this."

"Yes, sir," she said, nodding her head.

"Alright, follow me," Roman gestured for her to follow. Doing as she was told she followed.

Roman brought them to her room, he took a seat on her bed, patted the spot next to him for her to sit.

Ritsuka sat down and looked at her father, "What are you going to do exactly?" she asked.

Roman channeled his od into the circuits in his hand, revealing them. "I'm going to open your circuits," he said bluntly.

"Open my circuits?" she seemed confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Roman decided it wouldn't hurt for her to know, "You know the quirk I officially have is called Magecraft, yes?" Ritsuka nodded, "Well magecraft is something anyone can use, or anyone with magic circuits that is."

Ritsuka was confused, "What do you mean anyone?"

"Magecraft isn't a quirk but skill one can learn," he explained. "There is a lot to go over but to over simplify things, it is the ability to use magic, and with magic circuits that are all over your body, you can use magic once you have a grasp how to use them."

"You have magic?!" Ritsuka perked up, almost yelling at the other redhead.

"Yes," Roman said, "Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything. Now, what I'm going to do is put a flow of magical energy through your circuits and wake them up, how well they are, I'm not sure, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now turn around."

Ritsuka had many, MANY questions, but she did as she was told. All she could do is hope this wasn't too painful.

Roman placed a hand on Ritsuka's back and started the flow of magical energy. How long this would take he didn't know, but hopefully not the rest of the day.

Ritsuka felt like a 1000 degree knife was in her back. Why did this feel so painful?! Why was it so slow?!

"Ritsuka, just hang in there, just try and focus on something, anything, alright?" Roman instructed her to focus on something so she focused on something.

"Like ho-OW I'm going to murder you?!" She yelled, trying her hardest to sit still.

"Sure, if that works," Roman said.

Ritsuka sat there. How long had it been? A minute? Five? An hour? Time felt like it was having fun with her.

"C-can you speed this up?!" She asked, "Cause that would be really appreciated!"

Roman continued to flow at a constant pace, "If you do that I might knock you out, so if you want to be out for God knows how long, then just tell me," he said almost sarcastically, betting she wouldn't take the offer.

"Do it!" she demanded of him, "Just do it!"

Roman seemed a little thrown off by her, "You sure about that?" Ritsuka's glare answered for her. "A-alright…"

Roman flooded Ritsuka's circuits and soon she was out.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Where was she? What happened?

Ritsuka was in a hallway, it looked like some sort of lab. Why was she here?

"_Mommy!" _a little girl called out. "_Mommy, come play with us!"_

Ritsuka looked down to see four little girls. A girl in gothic lolita attire, a girl with a plaid shirt and overalls, a girl wearing white with black fabric covering her chest, and lastly a little girl with two scars on her face, one on her right cheek and another on her right eye, the last girl's attire didn't seem appropriate.

"_Jack, I think Reindeer is out right now," _the girl in white said.

"Who's Reindeer?" Ritsuka asked herself.

"_You,"_ someone said. Ritsuka jumped, not understanding what was going on and who the voice was.

The four little girls didn't seem to notice Ritsuka, only walking past her.

It went black once more.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Where was she now? The walls were now made of stone. Ritsuka thought for a moment before she recognized the place.

"Avenger," she muttered out, realizing whose world she was now in again.

It was dark, she couldn't see much. Where was she going?

"_Master, it would do you best to stop worrying about trivial things,"_ it was Avenger, who was this Master?

"_You,"_ the voice said again and it went black.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Light hit RItsuka's eyes once more.

Unlike the first two times she was outside. And unlike the first two times, something was going on.

Ritsuka looked around. A giant on all fours, against four much smaller entities. A man in white robes, a girl with blonde hair, a girl who resembled Mash, and a girl with similar red hair to her own.

"_**Contractor,"**_ this time a voice echoed from behind her.

Ritsuka looked behind her and jumped. "It's the Grim Reaper!" she shouted, backing up.

"_**I am not the Grim Reaper, thou claims I am,"**_ the person in front of her said. This time he heard her. He spoke to her. He was intimidating, his skull mask, his great sword, everything about him. "_**Why have you appeared?"**_

Ritsuka was confused, "W-what?! What do you mean? Why am I here?"

"_**You lack the memories we once had…"**_ the intimidating figure said, "_**I will not be able to answer your questions now Contractor, but call for help and I shall appear,"**_ he moved her hand and showed the three markings on her hand, her command seals.

"What?" she was confused, then it went black again.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka's head rushed up. She looked around everywhere, she was back in her room.

"Hey, not so fast," Roman warned her, "Enjoy your little nap?"

"H-How long was I out?" she asked, still disoriented and confused by what just happened.

"Like thirty minutes," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Besides some immense pain? Good. Pretty tired and good," she said. She turned her hands over to look at the red marks on them. "Call for help and he shall appear."

"What was that?" Roman asked, not catching what Ritsuka had said.

"Nothing dad…" she said, "So why are you still here?"

"Because I'm worried and want to make sure things went well," he said. "Look, I have to go for now, but I'll be back and we can talk a bit more, alright."

"Okay," she uttered, laying down on her bed, still gazing at her hand.

Roman soon left, leaving the girl by herself.

"Ask for help and he will appear," she muttered again.

Ritsuka thought for a moment, what she had just seen and what she had just done. "He called them Magic Circuits? And they are all over my body," she looked at her hand. "Just focus on that?"

Ritsuka tried to focus on her hand, trying to pull something she couldn't touch, something from inside her. She tried to visualize it. Closing her eyes she thought of it like it was a dam bursting, letting the water floor out.

Ritsuka didn't realize it but her circuits slowly flooded with her own mana and became visible. She kept thinking the damn bursting and the words the man said.

"Ask for help and he shall appear…" she said one last time. "Come to me…" she stated.

Her hand lit up, and a small ring came from it. Ritsuka opened her eyes, something bright appeared. The cipher was of pure blue light and large. Ritsuka covered her eyes, the light blinded her.

The light from the cipher disappeared only within a few seconds, and in its place a large man stood. A skull mask covering his face, in one hand was a great sword and in the other a large shield.

"Thou has summoned me," the man said, "I see we meet again, Contractor."

Ritsuka's eyes were wide. "And he shall appear…" Her eyes immediately became heavy and soon Ritsuka was out.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: So chapter 7 is done.**

**What happened to Ritsuka? Well to answer that I'll just say this. SUMMONING A SERVANT WITH ATROPHIED CIRCUITS IS A HORRIBLE IDEA! Remember, magic circuits are a part of the body and if you don't use them they won't work as well.**

**So next chapter we will be focusing on Bedivere, Ritsuka understanding her new power, Hassan having a horrible miss understanding with some pro-heroes, and maybe some other stuff that's about it!**

**Oh and Cookies, the guest commenter, sorry but I won't be counting comments in pole votes. It'd get messy and just having poll votes makes it easier. But if you want to vote (This also applies to anyone who just used the mobile version) just scroll all the way to the bottom and tap on the tab on the bottom left. Or just go on desktop, whatever is easiest.**

**With that, I bid you all a merry farewell!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: SUP! It is time for chapter 8!**

**This chapter will have a bit of Galahad, Bedivere, Fou, and Merlin, a very BASIC explanation of Servants, and getting Gramps accustomed to the new modern era along with an accident.**

**How will he act now? How will all the Servants act? How will Ritsuka deal with her new grandpa?**

**We'll see today in; Chapter 8 of Hero's New Start!)**

**Chapter 8- The Grand Hero**

"Hey! Hey! Mirio, what do you think is going on with Galahad?" Nejire asked the premeatation user.

What they were talking about was the Shielder whose attention was pulled from him in the middle of a sentence. The four friends were out having a good time with each other when suddenly something made him snap his neck to the right.

"Something big has just happened," Galahad said in a low voice, "I'm sorry but I need to go," the former Shielder apologized. He didn't say anything else, just left the other three and walked home in a hurry.

"Well he's acting weird," Mirio said in a concerning voice.

"I say we follow him!" Nejire suggested.

"We shouldn't do that," Takami said, already in the fetal position, "Galahad will just end up hating us and not wanting to hang out with us anymore."

"He won't do that," Nejire said. "Come on, you're with me on this, right Mirio!"

"Hmm," Mirio was contemplating the idea, "He was acting strange… we can ask him at school, I'm sure if he wants to he'll tell us."

"Fine…" Neijre said pouting.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Bedivere," Nezu said the name of the UK's number 1 hero, "what's got you in such a good mood, did you manage to land a date or did you set someone up and play matchmaker?"

The Saber shook his head, "No, not that. Two old alleys have come back, that's all," he said with a smile of reminiscence.

"Come back?" Nezu asked, a little confused by what he had meant. "Why not elaborate for me."

Bedivere shook his head, "Sorry principal Nezu, it isn't my place to introduce them," he said. "You might meet one of them one day."

"I hope I will," Nezu said with a smile. "Tea?" he offered.

"I'd be glad," the Saber accepted.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Fou! Fou!" Fou squeaked, hitting the window. He had sensed a Servant had been summoned. Who or what kind he didn't know, but it was definitely a powerful one.

"Fou, what wrong?" Fuyumi asked. The small creature and her were currently with each other, Shoto was busy training with his father, much to his disliking.

"Fou!" the Beast said.

Fuyumi sighed, "I wished I could understand you…"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Merlin had a smile on his face, knowing what had just occurred, "I see you've brought a Grand Servant. I must say, for your return you sure brought out someone big. Your story will never bore me Master."

Merlin dangled his feet from a tall building, a drop from there would kill a normal man, but it was Merlin, something like this wouldn't kill him.

"Wonder if the others felt it?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The Queen of the Land of Shadows let out a low hum. "I see she is finally waking up."

Scathach had a smile on her face. "Maybe I should drop in? And hopefully that damn Caster isn't there." She let out a sigh realizing the error in her words, "Yeah he's there already here, I just know it."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Lancelot's eyes went wide. It had happened. A new Servant had been summoned.

"Mash, we need to head to the Fujimaru's, now," he told his daughter, "Izuku, I'm sure you can understand, but this is something me and Mash need to deal with."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mash asked confused, "What's going on, you're acting a little weird."

"It'll make sense in time, follow me," he said, walking to the Fujimaru's

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"AHHHH!" Miyuri Fujimaru yelled. "What are you doing with my daughter?!" she yelled at the Servant, holding Ritsuka in his arms.

"Thou needn't yell, I mean no harm to my Contractor," the First Hassan said.

Roman peaked through his door, to see what all the yelling was about. His eyes fell on the three individuals, the unconscious Ritsuka, the Grand Servant, and his wife, who was pointing a knife at the Grand Servant.

Roman's eyes lingered on the Grand Servant for a few seconds, a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon formed on his face.

"YES!" He cheered, his arms going into the air.

"Roman!" Miyuri looked over to him, "What's going on?! Who is this man?"

The Assassin looked over to Roman, "To see you again, Solomon," the Assassin said, "it is an oddity."

"Yes, we can talk about that later," Roman said, placing a hand on the Assassin's shoulder. "Miyuri, let me be the first to say this," Roman took a deep breath with a grin, "I called it! She would use her power before age fifteen! Pay up!"

Miyuri just looked at her husband, her mouth hanging open, "A strange man has our daughter and you're worried about a bet! And what do you mean about her quirk?!"

Roman walked over to the door and sat at it waiting, "We'll be expecting guests in a few minutes, so wait for my explanation till then." His eyes turned to the Grand Assassin, "Mind putting Ritsuka on her bed? Since you're holding her and all."

"Do not worry, I shall lay her to rest," he said before walking through Ritsuka's door once more.

Roman had a smile brighter than the sun, "Now we can only hope he meant let her sleep and not murdering her."

Miyuri just went pale, "WHAT?!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Lancelot, and Mash stood outside Solomon's home.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Mash asked, a little worried.

"I think it'd be better if you saw for yourself," using the spare key he had to the home, Lancelot opened the door. Inside was perfectly normal, other than an angry Miyuri Fujimura and a large man who looked like a villain sitting next to Roman who was having an awkward laugh.

"A villain!" Mash cried seeing the First Hassan.

"YES!" Lancelot yelled in the air, "Miyuri, pay up! I GOT THIS BET HA!"

"What is it with you and bets!" the woman yelled, "That isn't even the important issue right now, LIKE WHO THE HELL IS THIS MAN!"

Roman had a good chuckle, "Wait, we are waiting for one more person."

"Me?" this time a head of white hair stepped through the door. His eyes falling on the Grand Servant. "YES! Aunt Miyuri, you owe me money!"

"God damn it," Miyuri groaned. "So is that everyone or are we waiting for Yuki as well?"

"We can if you want?" Roman said bluntly, "You're fine with waiting, right?" he asked the Servant.

"My opinion doesn't matter in this situation," the Servant said.

"Lancelot, make the call," Romani asked.

"Fine," Lancelot picked up his phone and proceeded to invite his wife over.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Yuki knocked on her friend's door, "Hello?" she asked, opening the door. She walked into the living room only to see six figures, her eyes falling onto the scariest of them all, "W-who is that?"

Roman stood up with a wide grin, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to this wonderful man right here! For he is the first successful summons from the currently unconscious Ritsuka Fujimaru!"

"What about Senpai?!" Mash asked, worry filled her voice.

"Do not fret young Kyrielight, my Contractor only over exerted herself," the man said, "I am the Old Man of the Mountain, the First Hassan, while I lack a name you can address me as just, Assassin."

"Roman," Miyuri called the King of Magecraft, "if you don't give me answers now someone will find himself without a roof over their head," her glare sending a shiver down his spine.

"Alright, no need to make threats," he said. "Let me explain to those unaware in the room, meaning everyone but you, Galahad and Lancy-boy," he extended his hand making his circuits visible, "Well first let me make this clear, Magecraft isn't necessarily a quirk but a very old gene and now rare, I just happen to be one of the few able use it nowadays."

"YOU HAVE MAGIC?!" Mash and Yuki shouted, Lancelot covering his ears.

"Yes, I'm aware of it, now what does it have to do with him?" she asked.

"Getting there," Roman placed a hand on the First Hassan. "This man is what is mage lingo is known as a Servant, not as in someone you hire to do your bidding or to clean in cook, but as in a very DEADLY and POWERFUL dead guy, to put it bluntly she brought a dead man back to life."

"So Ritsuka's a necromancer?" Miyuri asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice, but holding some semblance of composure.

"Not really," Roman explained, "while necromancy is a facet of magecraft, summoning is something entirely different."

"You see summoning is when the Master, or as Assassin here calls his Contractor, brings forth a hero, anti-hero, villain, or counter-guardian from a place called the Throne of Heroes, which I can explain later. But the main purpose for them is for doing combat to achieve the ultimate wish granting device, where seven Masters summon a single Servant each of seven of the main Classes, then they duke it out in a massive battle royal where the last Master Servant pair wins the grail."

"So Ritsuka's in a battle royal?" Miyuri asked.

"Nononono!" Roman had to clarify, "If she was she'd wouldn't have either been killed by her Servant or she wouldn't even be able to partake."

"Solomon," the First Hassan called, "you are causing them all distress," his words blunt had hit Roman, "My Contractor is not a part of a Holy Grail War, and would not wish for something from that is just for the delusional. She has summoned me through her own energy, and she will do so with many others. We are her Servants, warriors who vow to protect her."

"I am so lost…" Yuki muttered to herself.

"Gramps is nice, I think…" Mash said with a smile, out of everyone besides Galahad, Lancelot, and Roman, she was the least bothered. Sure was confused as heck with why he was here, but she wasn't intimidated by him. If anything she felt a familiar sense of ease with him there.

"Gramps?" Everyone seemed confused about how she had already given the Assassin such an informal name.

The Assassin stared at the lilac haired girl for only a few seconds, an awkward silence filling the room. That was until he began to chuckle, "Hehehe," the Assassin chuckled, "when I said thou could address me as thy wishes, I didn't expect that."

"Is it bad?" Mash asked, worried that she had done something wrong.

"No, it isn't offending me, I quite enjoy that," he said, if his skull mask was gone he would have shown his smile.

"Now, let's get back to the subject of Servant!" Roman began with a smile, when was the last time he gave the Servant guide for dummies.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"_Hey, you there?"_ a voice called out, "_You should be awake, or asleep… I don't know what to call this."_

"_H-huh? What's going on? Where am I?" The place she was didn't have light, it was dark, but she could see her hands and the outline of another female. The figure's voice was familiar, like her own, maybe because it was her _own imagination playing tricks.

"_Good, you're awake-ish."_ the voice said, if she could see its face she'd imagined it'd be smiling at her. "_Must say, summoning Gramps as your first Servant, very impressive, especially with your circuits just waking up! I'm sure the others are proud of you!"_

"_Others? What are you talking about, who are you?"_

"_You could call me the conscience of your quirk, or you your magecraft? Whatever I am now. That doesn't matter though, you'll find out eventually when you grow more with that awesome power of yours."_

"_You are confusing me…"_ Ritsuka said, placing her hands on her head.

"_Whatever you say, but it'll make sense the more you grow."_

"_Well then could you tell me what you are?"_

"_I told you, I am the conscience of your quirk. But you could also think of me as your guide to being a decent human. I'll be like your cricket, you will see me at night, but sorta forget about me in the morning, just have a fuzzy recollection of me,"_ the voice walked up to her and placed a hand on the red marks on Ritsuka's hand. "_Now, I do have a request for you if you wouldn't mind,"_ the voice asked.

"_Umm, sure," _Ritsuka said, a little unsure.

"_Great! Now all I'll be doing is having control of our body for thirty seconds and then you'll be back in control, you'll still be asleep, but after those thirty seconds, POOF! You're back! Okay, now up and at em, here we go!"_

"_Wait what?!"_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The body of Ritsuka Fujimaru shot up from her bed.

"Senpai! You're alright!" Mash said with relief, she was already taking her into a hug.

"Mash…" the possessed Ritsuka said, "Sorry, I need to do something real quick!"

The possessed Ritsuka soon broke free from Mash's grasp and rushed out her door. She had one target.

"ROMANI!" she yelled at the orange haired man.

"Huh?" he looked over at his daughter, who was charging him. "Ritsuka wha-GAH!" before he could finish he was punched in the stomach by the teenager.

"THAT'S FOR THE SHIT YOU PULLED AT THE GRAND TEMPLE!" She yelled at him before the anger subsided and Ritsuka took control again.

"H-huh? What's going on?" Ritsuka asked in confusion, "Dad, why are you on the floor?" she then looked at the others in the same room, her mother and Aunt looking at her in shock, while Galahad and Lancelot were losing their minds laughing, while the Grand Assassin just sat there, showing the response.

"What?"

"Why did you just hit your father?!" her mother yelled at her, confusion, anger, and a little bit of amusement filling her voice.

"Hit dad?" Ritsuka looked at her father who clenched his stomach.

"I-I deserved that…" those were his famous last words before passing out.

"Dad? DAD?!" Ritsuka shook her father while Lancelot was dying on the floor laughing.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

That day Ritsuka was explained to her by her Uncle Lancelot what her power was, the ability to summon from the Throne of Heroes. She was given the basic run down about what Servants were and the powers they had, their Class skills, Noble Phantasms, and the Classes themselves. Ritsuka absorbed this information like a sponge, actually seeming to know a lot of the information before it was given to most of the others' surprise.

Ritsuka was never told why she hit her father, but Lancelot did say he definitely deserved it. Why would he lie?

Ritsuka did say something that made everyone laugh when she learned about her ability to summon. "_I'm a living gacha game!"_ she declared with pride.

The Grand Assassin soon talked with his Master. He informed her his summoning wasn't done by a grail and lacked the information it typically would give him, such as information on the time he was summoned to. He was completely ignorant to the world of quirks.

So being the oh so responsible person Ritsuka was, she made plans to take the Grand Assassin outside of her house, without telling her parents! Of course she was smart enough to tell him to not have his sword and shield out, and even asked to change his appearance. The last request couldn't be honored sadly. So she had to compromise with putting a hood over his head, covering his skull mask.

Ritsuka and the Assassin had all eyes on them, how could they not? A small girl showing the large man who looked like he would kill everyone who met his eyes.

"Gramps, we're just going to stop in here for a second," she said, pointing to a convenient store.

As they entered the building the cashier had a smile, welcoming them in, well he did that until he eyes saw the man with a skull for a mask and proceeded to scream in terror.

"What's wrong?!" Ritsuka asked out of concern, "Do you need me to call someone?"

"Get that man out of my store!" he pleaded, pointing at the Grand Servant.

"What? Gramps?" she asked looking back at him, he was in the middle of looking at sunglasses. "He's harmless," she said with a bright smile, that was until he knocked over the stand with all the glasses, "mostly harmless."

"Well I don't care! If you know him then get him out of here! He's scaring my customers!"

"This establishment lacks any patrons," the Old Man of the Mountain stated.

"Because you're scaring them away! Now get out!" he yelled at them.

"Geez, alright," Ritsuka said, uncomfortable by the man. "Come on Gramps, don't want to cause him anymore trouble than we've already caused."

With that the two left the store, Ritsuka disheartened by the experience.

"Sorry about that," the young Master apologized. "I didn't expect that to happen, honest."

"It is a perfectly fine Contractor, thou wasn't at fault," the Assassin assured her.

As the two continued to walk something had occurred at the same convenient store they were just at.

"Great," a robber said with a grin. Once he had the money he booked it out of the store.

"Hey! Stop that villain!" the same store clerk yelled at the thief.

Ritsuka and the First Hassan looked over at the man with two large horns on his head run by them.

"Contractor," the Assassin called, "let me show thou why I am of the Assassin Class," with those words the man disappeared into blue flames.

Once he reappeared he was on top of the building they were standing next to, waiting for the man before jumping down.

The First Hassan was a large and heavy man, when he landed on the thief he fell to his stomach.

"It would do thou good to avoid struggling, it will only cause pain," the Hassan said coldly.

Many of the people in the crowd had whispers to themselves. Mainly about how this large and scary man had technically committed vigilantism.

Out of the crowd of people a man came through, the pro-hero Death Arms, he who had been informed by a store clerk that a man had just robbed him. And a large intimidating and villainous looking man with a bag of money right next to him, his mind went straight to what he thought it was. A villain.

"Villain, surrender now and I will not need to get violent," Death Arms said directly to the Hassan who hadn't even noticed him really, just watching the man under him struggle to break free with little success.

Ritsuka looked over to the voice, "Cool! Hey, Gramps, it's the pro-hero Death Arms!" she said, getting the old man's attention. When he turned his head everyone's expressions changed to terror.

"Sir, you are being placed under arrest for vigilantism and suspicion of being a villain, resist arrest and I'll have to use force," Death Arms command.

The Old Man of the Mountain finally got up, holding the thief by his collar. "I believe this man belongs to thou?" he said, handing the man to Death Arms, "And I am no villain nor vigilante."

"Right! Gramps just fell on him!" Ritsuka stood up for her Servant, "How is that bad? He stopped the thief! And he just looks intimidating, he's just a big softy inside!" she claimed, hoping the last part was true.

"Well that doesn't matter, it is still vigilantism and has to take him in," Death Arms stated.

"Does thou want me to attack?" the Assassin asked his Master.

Ritsuka looked at her Servant, her mouth hitting the floor. "No!" she exclaimed, "We do not attack people Gramps!" Ritsuka looked over to Death Arms who had already gotten into a fighting stance. "No, wait! Gramps didn't mean it, he is schizophrenic!"

"Miss, you are with this man?" asked Death Arms.

"Y-yes sir," Ritsuka confirmed, straightening up.

"You're coming with me then," Death Arms stated.

"What?!" Ritsuka exclaimed, "what do you mean? I've done nothing!"

"That doesn't matter," Death Arms said in a firm voice.

"Now does thou wish for me to act?"

"NO!" Ritsuka yelled at Servant.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka sat there, a nervous wreck. She and her Servant had been held to the police station and he was currently being questioned.

A knock came to the door with two people entered, one a man with a balding head and the other a man wearing a trench coat, "Ritsuka Fujimaru, yes?" the one with the trench coat asked.

"Yes officer," Ritsuka responded.

"Hello I am Tanuma and this is Tsukauchi," one of the officers introduced. "We are just going to ask you a few questions and then send you on your way, is that alright?" Ritsuka nodded, not finding a reason to say no. "Greet."

"Okay, so you're Ritsuka Fujimaru, daughter of Romani Fujimaru, pro-hero also known as Solomon, yes?"

"Yes," Ritsuka answered.

"And it says that your quirk is labeled as Command Seals, but lacks any information, can you elaborate on that please?"

"Sure," Ritsuka held out her hand and showed the markings, "these are the command seals, I get three max and I received one every day if I use one, what they do is grant me total control over whoever I want to use them on," she explained.

"That's a half-truth," Tsukauchi budded in, "The first half was all true, but that second part wasn't entirely true."

Ritsuka quickly realized the error in her speech, "Wait, I think I know where I messed up there. I can use them on whoever I want, but they have to be one of my Servants first, who are an extension of my ability."

"And what are these Servants?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Well I'm still trying to understand it myself, but from what I'm told they are basically dead guys who got placed into something called the Throne of Heroes, so I can summon people, like let's say Oda Nobunaga or Heracles and they'd be under my control, of course I can't just summon people without a fuel source which is my mana, I'm not entirely sure how that works yet, but I'm learning."

Tanuma looked over to his partner for an answer, "Seems kinda farfetch, Tsukauchi?"

"I have to agree, but she is telling the truth," Tsukauchi admitted to Tanuma's surprise, "So I take it that this man you were with was one of these Servants? Do you know his name or where he comes from?"

"Yes he's one of my Servants. He calls himself the Old Man of the Mountain, or the First Hassan. He's an Assassin Class Servant, from the Middle East."

"Assassin Class?" Tanuma, "How many other classes?"

"Gramps said there were seven traditional classes with quite a few extra classes, but most Servant's go under the seven."

"And the main seven?"

"Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Berserker," Ritsuka said on instinct, most of the words coming out of her mouth seemed to be. "Depending on the actions in their life determines where they go, those who were skilled in multiple fields could be placed into multiple areas, I was told a Servant can have multiple versions of them as well, like age, or personality can be different."

"All true, now how dangerous would you say these Servants are?" Takauchi asked.

"I think strong enough to flatten an army, I think at least. Gramps is pretty deadly on his own so I'm not entirely sure."

"Alright, only three more questions. How many more Servants have you summoned, who is telling you all this, and why isn't this Assassin not responding to us?"

Ritsuka tilted her head, "He isn't responding to you? Sorry I don't know why that is," she apologized. "But to answer your first two questions, I haven't summoned any more Servant's yet and the ones who are teaching me about my summoning are Gramps and my dad."

"Gramps is what you call the Old Man of the Mountain, yes? Seems pretty informal for an assassin," Tanuma commented with a grin, "Alright, we'll let you two go once your guardian gets here, we'd like to speak to your father if we can though."

"It's alright," Ritsuka responded, "so… am I being charged with vigilantism? Is Gramps? I'm confused there."

"We don't know yet really," Takauchi responded, "With this new information, you are technique the culprit, but at the same time your quirk works independently unless you request it or use one of your command seals, so this case might be thrown out or till we figure out how to put it down."

Ritsuka froze. She could be accused of vigilantism?! How? WHY? She wanted to get into U.A. no way will Nezu accept someone with vigilantism on their record!

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"You do know I'm not paying your part of that bet Roman," Miyuri stated as they walked to the police station. "Really, not even half a week since she summoned that man and she already got hauled off to the police station!"

"Hey, why do I get the blame?! She took him outside without talking to us!" Roman argued.

"Don't think she's getting out of this not in trouble. And you are to blame for not keeping a better eye on her, we both know she would do something like this, so you should've kept better eyes on her!" Miyuri stated.

"Fine, I admit, I dropped the ball there. But you shouldn't be putting all the blame on me, you know full well what she can be like," Roman stated. The two were just outside the police station, a man with a cat head and bell greeted them.

"Solomon and I presume Misses Fujimaru?" the police officer, Tamakawa asked them.

"Yes, we're here to pick up our daughter and her acquaintance," Roman asked the police officer.

"Right, follow me," Tamakawa led the two parents inside the station to the Master and Servant.

As Tamakawa opened a door showing Takauchi, Ritsuka, and the First Hassan in a room.

"Solomon, Misses Fujimaru, have a seat, I'd like to have a conversation with you both," Takauchi said, gesturing for them to have a seat.

"Oh god, Ritsuka what did you do?" Miyuri asked her daughter.

"Nothing for you to be worried about, this just has to talk about your daughter's quirk," the detective stated.

"Takauchi, I take it you questioned her about her abilities, yes?" Roman asked.

"Yes, here," Takauchi pushed a journal to them, "I already filled out the first page with a few empty spots, it's for you to log any more Servant's your daughter summons, since I've been told they can level a city I thought it would be best if you make a log for the Servants summoned and for you to give the police information on them, I'm sure you can guess why."

"I can understand, I do only have one request though," Roman asked, "If Ritsuka would be able to summon some great villian like let's say a murder of the Hundred Years War, they won't be arrested. Not saying she will, but Servant's require a source of mana and an easy way to get it is from a Master, and not all Servants go and do evil once summoned."

Takauchi let out a hum, "As long as they do not commit any crimes I see no problem, though they will need a close eye on them."

"Great," Roman took the journal. "Is that all or do you need anything else Takauchi?"

"No, though please keep a closer eye on his over there," he said, talking about the Assassin.

"Alright, thank you for your time," Roman said before the four figures left.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"What?!" Ritsuka yelled at her mother.

"That is your punishment for getting yourself in trouble and being sent to the police station Ritsuka," Miyuri stated, holding her phone.

Since Ritsuka had caused her trouble, Miyuri decided to punish her daughter by taking away one of the few things Ritsuka truly loved.

To feed her gacha addiction.

"Look! I'm sorry! Please don't do this to me Mom!" Ritsuka pleaded, "Dad!" she turned to her father, he just disappeared into the shadows. "Gramps?!" he went into blue flames, probably following Roman.

"You traitors!" Ritsuka cried.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: And CUT!**

**So this chapter was focused on explaining Servants, so… sorry if you were expecting Gramps to fight a pro-hero. For you all, I sincerely apologize.**

**So not much to tell ya other than…**

**Drumroll**

**DADADADADADA**

**OMAKA TIME!**

**I know it's a bit out of season, but I couldn't help myself!)**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Omaka: VIGILANTES: SANTA ISLAND MASK EDITION**

"All Might!" Izuku cried. The pro-hero, his idol was almost out.

"It's alright Young Midoriya, it's alright. I can last a bit longer," All Might said, wiping the blood from the side of my lip.

"Nomu, finish him!" a man with a hand over his face ordered.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled.

"Fear not!" a voice called out. "For the spirits of Christmas have arrived!"

"When the spirit of Christmas is in danger, we must arrive" a male with spiky white hair stepped forward.

"With charity, caring, and generosity is at its peak!" Now a man with tanned skin and slicked back white hair stepped up next to the first man.

"And when the spirit is lacking, we must fix it!" a man with long blue hair stated, "For we are…"

"SANTA ISLAND MASK!" all three declared.

"What?" in the background Ritsuka looked at the three heroic spirits.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: Okay, sorry I had to write that. I was watching the Wild Wild Pussycats introduction and when I saw them do their introduction, I couldn't help but immediately think of what it would be like for the Santa Island Mask.**

**Okay, that's all. BYE!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: SHIT GUYS! WE'VE REACHED OVER 10K VIEWS OVER 100 FAVORITES! THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN!**

**Since we've achieved so many people I'd like to thank both King of Fans and Wizardwolf 1020. You two and all the others who gave a positive comment make me want to keep writing this story!**

**Now, time for a quick summary of the chapter.**

**TRAINING! SUMMONING *Mai fangirl screams*! AND MORE ELITE FOUR!**

**In my opinion that is the best summary ever to be written, Shakespeare couldn't do a better job than me!**

**NOW, WITH POSTHASTE LET US GET STARTED!)**

**Chapter 9- The Horrors of Training!**

"Dad… why are we doing this?" Ritsuka asked her father. In front of her were large, LARGE books full of the history of magecraft.

"For training my dear Ritsuka!" Roman said with glee, "Part of being a mage is learning the fundamentals, and we're a better place to start then the history of magecraft!"

"I guess… but isn't my quirk just summoning?" Ritsuka asked, "So what does that have to do with learning all of this?"

"Ritsuka, you do know how quirks evolve, right?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, when two people have a quirk and have a child one of three things happen. Either they just inherit one of their quirks, they inherit a combination of these quirks, and in a rare case they have a big mutation differing from the parents, but what does that have to do with my summoning?"

"Well as you SHOULD know, quirks can combine and make a deviation of itself base, your base is the magic circuits that flow through you," Roman said, "and the mutation is your mother's quirk, the ability to teleport and absorb objects."

"So… I can absorb my spirits?"

"As far as we know and what you should be able to do, no. What I mean is the teleportation aspect of her quirk mashed with my circuits, it's creation being your ability to summon servants."

"I'm a little lost, sorry," Ritsuka apologized.

"It's fine, you'll understand later… I think," Roman said with a grown, "Is magecraft really that boring?"

"Not boring, but terrifying," Ritsuka corrected. "I mean, there is a fail safe in humanity to where it will kill anything in the surrounding area!"

"The Counter Force isn't that bad," Roman stated.

"How would you even know that?!"

"You'll eventually learn Ritsuka, one day," Roman said, patting her head.

There was a pregnant silence between the two.

"Can I try summoning a Servant again?" Ritsuka asked her dad.

"Fine, but this time we're going to do this a little more proper, with a circle and stuff, your mana should be fully restored and your circuits should be working properly now," Roman said, grabbing a long rod, "Come with me, we're heading to Dagobah beach, I can explain to you why there on the way, grab your notebook, this a chance for you to learn how to properly summon a Servant."

"Yes sir!" Ritsuka said with a bright smile, her second Servant.

Roman could feel a cold sweat form, he only hoped she didn't summon his father.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ritsuka, tell me, where do you think magic comes from?" Roman asked.

"It comes from ourselves, right?" Ritsuka said, a little unsure of her answer.

"Yes and no, every living thing produces magical energy, magus us a combination of their own called od and mana, the energy produced by the world."

"Wait," Ritsuka butted in, "you just said every living thing produces magical energy, then that means the Earth is alive, yes?"

"Correct," Roman congratulated her, "the Earth has its own energy and it's own will, which is called Gaia. We, humans, originated from Gaia, but are part of a separate entity, Alaya."

"Sounds like some weird religion," Ritsuka commented. "So why are we going to the beach?"

"That relates to our recent discussion, since the planet is alive and has its own magical energy, there is a way for energy to travel, the way it travels is through what are commonly called ley lines. To sum those things up, think of a large cluster of magical energy."

"And we're going there to make my summoning easier?"

"Yes!" Roman said, pointing at her.

The two had finally arrived at the beach. Though sadly it wasn't empty. At the beach was a skeleton skinny man with droopy blonde hair and a shirtless boy with crazy green hair.

"Toshi/Izuku?" both Ritsuka and Roman said at once.

"Hey, Toshi!" Roman called the pro-hero. "What are you doing here?"

"Solomon?" All Might questioned, "better question is why are you here, and who's that with you?"

"Izuku!" Ritsuka ran over to her green haired friend, "When the hell did you get so ripped?!" she questioned him. "Is this why you haven't been hanging out with me and Mash? Who's that skinny guy with you? Oh, let me guess, is he your long lost uncle from your dad's side?"

"W-wait, Ritsuka!" Izuku stammard, his face bright red by how close the redhead was to him.

Back by the pro-heroes, the two looked at the two teens talking to one another.

"I take back that question, red hair, persistent personality, that's your daughter, right Solomon?" All Might said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so who's the boy?" Roman asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting the man to say it.

"That's Izuku Midoriya, he's someone I'm taking as a student," All Might stated. "Hey, Young Midoriya, I want to introduce you to someone."

"O-oh, sure," Izuku ran over to his predecessor, to the two heroes. "Mister Fujimaru, nice to see you," Izuku greeted politely.

"H-hey, kid you already know him?" All Might said surprised.

"Yeah, he's friends with my daughter and her childhood, Lancelot's daughter," Solomon stated.

"Young Midoriya," Izuku turned his head to his idol, "I had no idea you were so smooth with the ladies."

"What?!" N-no, it isn't like that. Really Ritsuka and Mash are only friends! I-I mean it isn't that they aren't attractive, I think they're quite pretty, but I wouldn't date them or anything, nothing against Ritsuka Mister Fujimaru!"

Both All Might and Roman looked at one another. They were only teasing him, but wow did he blow up.

"Dad, Mister skeleton, what did you do to Izuku?" Ritsuka asked.

"Sorry, where is my manner? I am Toshinori Yagi, and I'm training Young Midioriya here for the U.A. entrance exams, and why he's like that, well… I blame his skill in the fairer sex," All Might stated, "Solomon, what are you doing?"

Roman was currently recording the mumbling Izuku explaining the pros and cons of dating his two friends. "Oh, I'm sending this to Lancelot's wife and boy, they'll get a kick out of it," he said with a sly smile, "though not Lancelot himself, he'll probably kill the boy."

"You will send us both a copy of this," Ritsuka demanded, All Might nodding his head.

"Fine…" Roman dragged, "anyways, we are here to do a little training for Ritsuka, specifically for her power."

That snapped Izuku out of his trance, "Wait, you got your quirk?! That's awesome, what is it?" Izuku asked.

"Kid, calm down," Roman ruffled his hair, "how about before you question, why not watch what it does first, it can be a real spectacle.~"

"Sure, as long as I can ask you some questions after!" Izuku requested.

Ritsuka and Roman had a nice laugh, for his nerd side had been showing. Roman took Ritsuka's journal and wrote something inside and then began to draw the summoning circle.

Once he was done an intricate circle full of detail. Leaving it in front of Ritsuka.

"Now just repeat the words and you should be able to do this without hurting yourself and wasting a command seal," Roman said, followed by him walking over to the others.

"Wait what is about to do?" All Might asked, wondering why he did all that.

"Just watch," Roman said with a grin.

Over by Ritsuka, she stood in front of the circle. Taking deep breaths. "Just repeat and everything will be okay…"

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

――――I announce.

Yourself is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of my will, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance

Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.

Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains!" As she uttered these words the circle lit up. A blinding light. The smirk on Roman's face was grand, he couldn't help but feel some pride.

As the light died down all eyes fell onto Ritsuka and soon the one new person.

In front of Ritsuka a young lady in the kneeling position was in front of her. She wore a wedding dress, her hair a shade of red which covered her eyes, a metal horn sticking from her forehead with two metal contraptions sticking from her ears.

"Hmm. Bes… er… ker," the young lady uttered out, pointing to herself. "Mas… ter," she said, looking up at Ritsuka.

"Yes," Ritsuka smiled, "I'm Ritsuka, Ritsuka Fujimaru. Mind telling me your name?"

The Servant seemed to be surprised, did she hear right? Her Master… "Fra… nken… stien," she said slowly.

"Frankenstein? Like the doctor or monster?" Ritsuka asked.

"Hmm!" She gave out an angry grunt.

"Sensitive topic…" Ritsuka said immediately. "Well it's nice to meet you Frank-"

"HMMP!" another angry grunt.

"Fran-"

"HMMP!" and again. "Be..ser…ker!" she struggled to let out. While her words were slow her demands were clear. Just call her Berserker.

"Care to explain?" All Might asked Roman.

"She summoned a powerful familiar," Roman said, "So, Izuku, how are you holding u-" he would need to come back to the boy, whose mouth had hit the floor.

"Dad, Mister Yagi, Izuku, I'd like to introduce you to my new Servant, Berserker!" Ritsuka said, grabbing hold of the slightly crazy and quiet girl.

"A Berserker, huh? Hope she doesn't cause too much trouble," Roman said laughing, patting Frankenstein's monster on the head. "It's great to see you."

She only looked at Roman for a few seconds, a perplex look on her face. That was till she decided to hit Roman in the stomach, "Hmm!"

"Oh my god! Mister Fujimaru/Solomon!" Izuku and All Might yelled at once.

"Hehehe… I probably deserved that," Roman only thanked God it wasn't someone like da Vinci.

"So what does this little lady have to do with your quirk? Solomon said you summoned a strong familiar, or something like that." All Might summoned up.

"Pretty much, to give you the bare bones of it, I can summon Servants, basically souls who didn't get thrown back into the infinite loop of reincarnation. They sit on top of something called the Throne of Heroes and I for some weird reason can bring them out with more ease then the normal person," she said.

"That's so awesome!" Izuku blurted out. "How are you able to do that? Does it might have to do with Solomon's quirk…" Izuku continued to mumble on and on about what could be the reason why Ritsuka's quirk acted like it did, how it could look, and all aspects of it. In a simple sense, he was nerding out.

Ritsuka stared at her friend for a bit and soon proceeded to chuckle. "Hey, dude!" she yelled in his ear, smacking the back of his head. "Calm down, I can give you the details of it later, besides it isn't as glamorous as you think, for there is one downside to my summoning," Ritsuka warned.

"Really, what's that young Fujimaru?" All Might asked.

"I have a lot of paperwork! Really, being able to summon people who can flatten a city has the police hounding down my neck!" Ritsuka exclaimed, "and I feel super tired after summoning! The first time I did it I ended up passing out and my left hand went numb for a bit! You know how annoying that is!"

"My condolences on the paperwork," Toshinori said, patting Ritsuka on the back.

"Yeah this isn't going to be much better with the Madness Enhancement," Roman said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Madness Enhancement?" both All Might and Izuku asked.

"A trait a vast majority of those under the Berserker Class have it, giving up their sanity for strength, can be a small amount or a lot, varies from person to person," Roman explained.

"Dad, no! You're going to make Izuku go crazy with all the mumbling!" Ritsuka yelled.

"I don't go crazy with mumbling," Izuku muttered to himself. "Though…" Izuku proceeded to mutter about the pros and cons of the Madness Enhancement and how it would be difficult to work around.

"Great, you broke him!" Ritsuka yelled, gesturing to her friend. "Mind if we leave him with you?"

"It's fine," All Might said, he let out a sigh, "not the first time he started this in front of me, I can somewhat handle it," he shrugged. "Now why don't you fill out that paperwork. Word of advice, it goes by faster the quicker you get onto it."

"Ughh!" Ritsuka growned. "Please don't remind me! It took me forever to do Gramps papers!"

"We'll be leaving you with the boy, don't over work him Toshi," Roman waved him goodbye.

"As long as he follows his training schedule to a T, then he'll be fine," Toshinori said.

"Bye Izuku!" Ritsuka waved her friend goodbye, though he was still busy muttering.

As both Ritsuka and Roman left, All Might let out a long sigh. "I really question if you will get a girlfriend, young Midoriya."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Classes 2-A and B were having another joint training with Bedivere being an active participant.

"Mirio," Bedivere called Lemillion with a smile, "Great way to blind your enemy," this was one of the times Bedivere allowed quirk use.

When Bedivere took over he made it clear he didn't want any of the students relying on their quirk, so he decided to build from the ground up. Train quirkless with two times a week he'd let them use their quirks.

Mirio and another were practicing sparing with quirk usage. Bedivere found his quirk quite interesting, made him question how well he'd fair against a Heroic Spirit, but then again there was Sir Galahad, but his lack of his traditional Noble Phantasm and lack of Class skills made him a bit of a special case.

"Really?" Mirio asked, "I've been working on countering like that for a while, thanks!"

"No problem!" Bedivere copied the gesture of politeness, "now please stop flashing all the class," his smile never fading.

"Oh, sorry!" Mirio apologized, quickly putting his clothes back on.

Over by Galahad, he and Tamaki trained. Galahad didn't have the super strength he once had as a Servant, so he had to improvise. Tamaki would use his quirk and turn his fingers into tentacles and Galahad had to reach him. A great way to improve his acrobatics.

"Tamaki, you okay?" Galahad asked. Moving around the tentacles, they had become slower, and Tamaki was clutching his stomach.

"I-I don't feel too good," as he said that he had to deactivate his quirk and ran to the nearest bush. Spilling his lunch.

"Hey you okay?" Galahad asked, running over to his friend, patting his back.

"Y-yeah… I think something in my stomach didn't settle right…" Tamaki said, holding his stomach still.

"Yikes, that doesn't sound good," both students turned, seeing Bedivere had walked over to the two. "Amajiki, why don't you go to Recovery Girl, rest a little. Caring for yourself is a big part of being a hero."

"S-sorry… I'm a terrible excuse for a hero…" Tamaki said, his self confidence showing itself, or the lack thereof.

"Tamaki, have some confidence, we all think you'll be a great hero," Galahad tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, besides even the greatest of heroes have to take a sick day," Bedivere said, "Now get going, Kyrielight go take him to Recovery Girl, if you would."

"Yeah, sure," Galahad said. "Tamaki, come on, let's not hurt the pore bush anymore."

"F-fine…" he said, holding his stomach.

"Hey, is Tamaki alright?" Nejire asked, flying over to the knight.

"Food poisoning," Bedivere stated, "Hado, you have known Amajiki for a while, maybe you can help me. I'm wondering if you know a way to help with his self esteem issues."

"Sure! Though you could also ask Mirio, he's known Tama longer than me and Gali," Nejire said. "He's really introverted, and doesn't do well when insulted."

"Like facing a wall," Bedivere stated with a sigh. "At least he isn't a NEET."

"Pfft!" Nejire fell out of the sky and began to laugh. "I could see him being one though!"

"He does seem like a promising hero through… I'll have to work on this. Thank you for your help Nado," the knight thanked the hero in training, "Now go back to training, I need to help the others now."

"Cool, see you later Sir Bedivere!" Nejire waved him goodbye to the knight.

"Someone seems to be getting along with the students," Bedivere turned to see Aizawa standing next to him. "Is that expected out of you?" he asked.

"It's a knight's duty to be a pillar and be a role model, so why shouldn't I try and get along with them?" He said with a grin, "Besides, I haven't expelled any students, unlike the one teacher who expelled his entire class. Be honest with me, was the paperwork that bad?"

"That isn't the reason," Aizawa stated, sending a cold stare at the knight. "None of them had any motivation, wanting to be a hero with no long term goal. Being a hero just to be a hero isn't one either."

"While I could understand that to some degree, isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Call it what you may, U.A. has standards, and I intend to not let them fall due to their own recklessness, and endanger themselves and others," Aizawa stated.

"Surely they weren't that bad?" Bedivere asked?

"They set the class on fire on day one," Aizawa started with a serious expression.

"You must be jesting," Bedivere said, a little in denial. Aizawa's face didn't lighten. "Oh…"

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, an awkward silence. That was till Bedivere's phone buzzed. Over two hundred years he had enough time to learn how to use modern technology among other things.

"Neat," Bedivere saw the message he had gotten.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked, leaning over.

"Oh nothing, a friend's daughter did something interesting with her quirk and now has to do a lot of paperwork because of it," Bedivere said with a semi-sadistic smile.

"Welcome to the real world kid," Aizawa said, a smirk coming over to his face.

"Hear hear," said in agreement. Over two hundred years also meant a shit ton of paperwork as well. "Now shouldn't we get back to work?"

"Yeah, sure," Aizawa said, letting a yawn out. "Or I could just sleep and you do it, either or works."

"Lazy," Bedivere stated.

"You say lazy, I say sleepy," Aizawa said, already in his sleeping bag. And within seconds, he was out.

"Whatever," Bedivere said. "I might need to drop in on Romani, I'd like to see Berserker again," he said with a reminiscent smile.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: And cut! Sup guy!**

**So guys, I have some news about the story… updates will be coming out a little less frequently because of 2 reasons.**

**1\. I will be moving in a few weeks and the place is like a hour away from my current home.**

**2\. I am working on another story and I want to finish the first 6 chapters before I publish it. **

**Now with that out of the way, I'd like to say thank you to everyone whose been reading this!**

**Have a pleasant day everyone! BYE!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: SUP FELLAS! I AM BACK! AND STILL NOT INFECTED WITH CORONA!(As of writing this, Covid-19 is what memes are about) **

**So without further ado, I bring you chapter 10)**

**Chapter 10- Entrance Exam**

Tsukauchi knocked on the Fujimaru's door. He had received word from Solomon of the new Servant and came to retrieve the information on the new Servant.

The door opened with a new face behind it. The Servant Berserker. "Hmmp"

"Hello little lady," Tsukauchi greeted, "Mind if I come in?"

"Hmph," the Berserker grunted, moving aside, letting the detective inside.

"Hello, anyone inside?" he asked, wondering if he had come at a bad time.

He soon heard the sound of a door being pulled up and slammed shut. "I'm so sorry! I had to finish something up!" Miyuri exclaimed, rushing through the hall. "Detective Tsukauchi, you're here for Berserker's papers, yes?"

"Yes, but did I catch you at a bad time?" Naomasa asked, a little concerned about why she had rushed to greet him.

Miyuri brushed it off, "No, it's alright. I just had to submit something and was in the zone, so I couldn't get away from the computer. My editor would kill me if I am any later than I am," she said, trying to make light of a somewhat… difficult situation.

"Editor?" Naomasa seemed a little intrigued by what Miyuri did for a living. "If you don't mind, what do you do for a living?"

"Ah, I'm an illustrator for manga. I recently had a deadline coming up and I needed to finish it up." Miyuri said, rubbing the back of her head. "Enough about me through. Let me grab you the papers about Berserker."

"Sure," Naomasa said, taking a seat. The Berserker sat across from him, currently unplugging the charger to a personal computer. He found that a little weird, but might be able to figure that out from the information on her.

Miyuri came back with the notebook for the Servants. Having the pages for Frankenstein open. "Here you go Detective," she said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, now let's see," he said as he began to read her information.

_Servant: Frankenstein's Monster_

_Class: Berserker._

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 172cm_

_Region: Europe_

_Alignment: Chaotic Neutral_

_Qualified Servants: Berserker, Saber_

_Likes: Saving Electricity_

_Dislikes: Wasting Electricity_

_Parameters:_

_Strength: C Endurance: B Agility: D Mana: D Luck: B NP: C_

_Class Skills: Madness Enhancement D_

_Skills: Galvanism B, Lament of the Falsely Living D-C, Overload C_

_Noble Phantasm: Bridal Chest(Anti-Unit) C, Blasted Tree(Anti-Army) D-B+_

Beneath all the information was a sketch of a mace, with a Bridal Chest under it. From what Takauchi could gather it was Frankenstein's main weapon.

"So Frank-" he, like many before him, was cut off by Berserker.

"HMMP!" Frankenstein grunted.

"Fran-" and again.

"HMMP!

"Oh, should have warned you. Don't call her by her true name, she just goes by Berserker," Miyuri said with a weak smile, patting Berserker on the head.

"Sorry, I won't make that mistake again," the detective apologized, "I'm just surprised, didn't expect her to be well… Books always had her depicted as a hideous monster, but from what I can see she is a fairly beautiful young woman.

"I know," Miyuri had to agree. "Besides, she's so adorable! How could anyone say that!" she exclaimed, hugging the Berserker who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well this helps me understand why she unplugged that charger over there,: Tsukauchi pointed at the unplugged cord.

"Wha?" Miyuri was confused till she saw what he was talking about. "Berserker, what did we talk about unplugging cords!" the Berserker just let out a soft grunt.

Tsukauchi had a good chuckle to himself. "Well, I better be off. It was a pleasure talking with you two, and you as well Berserker," he said, waving them goodbye.

"Hmph," Berserker grunted one last time before Takauchi left the house.

"Berserker, do you know where Gramps is?" she asked about the First Hassan. She had eventually decided to just address the Assassin as Gramps since it was easy and he didn't seem to mind.

"Hmph," Frankenstein nodded her head. Grabbing the remote she turned the news on and soon Miyuri's mouth dropped.

"_We are currently at our first hour with this remarkable standoff. Death Arms and the masked man have been fighting for nearly an hour. The start of this fight has been said to be started by the pro-hero while the masked man had been buying small items from a convenience store."_

"Berserker, go change into those clothes I bought you, we might have to head to the police station today," Miyuri said, letting a long sigh out after.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Tamakawa, what are you doing?" Takauchi asked the officer.

"I'm on break and I am reading one of my favorite manga," the officer with the cat head said, flipping a page, "Why?"

"No real reason, came back from picking up the information on the latest Servant," the detective said with a small smile. "So what's it about?"

"This?" he asked, "It's about two police officers who are put as partners, both of them hate one another but slowly fall in love. Real heartwarming stuff, plus the art isn't half baked as well."

"Really? Funny, I just met a mangaka today," Takauchi said with a chuckle. "Fujimaru's mother, Miyuri Fujimaru."

"Miyuri Fujimaru," Tamakawa repeated to himself, "that name sounds really familiar, and not as in I've seen it because of that girl," Tamakawa closed his book and scanned the cover. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What is it?!" Takauchi asked, worried something just asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER AUTOGRAPH?!" Tamakawa yelled at the detective. "I'M GOING WITH YOU NEXT TIME! NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS!"

"A-alright…" Takauchi was thrown off by the usually professional co-worker act so… passionate about manga seemed weird.

"Greet!" Tamakawa said before going back to where he left off.

"Note to self… get a laser pointer for Tamakawa," Takauchi said to himself.

"Hey!" The cat officer yelled at the detective, "I have my own laser pointers, don't think I am unprepared."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Deku, get the hell out of my way!" Katsuki yelled, shoving Izuku out of the way.

"S-sorry Kacchan!" the green haired boy apologized. While he was a lot less shy around Ritsuka and Mash, and to lesser extent Galahad, Roman, and Lancelot, he reverted to his timid and easily pushed around personality when he was back at school.

Mash and Ritsuka saw from the other side of the hallway and gacha addict had a mischievous look on her face.

"Senpai, whatever you're thinking, don't do it," Mash pleaded with her childhood friend.

"Mash, I promise I wont get within seven meters of him," Ritsuka said, crossing her heart. She didn't need to be that close to do what she had planned, and an eraser won't cause too much damage, if any.

"Alright Senpai…" Mash said, unsure if she should trust her friend.

As Mash turned away, Ritsuka had to act fast, using one reinforcement on her eraser she let out a yell. "100% maximum no chill!" she yelled, throwing the small object at the pyro.

Mash snapped her head back at the gacha addict and soon to the victim… she had attacked Katsuki Bakugo. "Senpai, I'll evacuate the area, you'll deal with this on your own."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Katsuki yelled. The eraser that had hit him caused him to slam his head down, almost making him lose his balance. "Which one of you extras threw that?!"

The crowd soon moved to the wall till one person stood in the hall. The one and only Ritsuka Fujimaru. "Hey, help him up," Ritsuka demanded. Mash was busy moving people along, making sure no one got caught in another famous Bakumaru fight.

"Oh, it's you," Bakugo scoffed. "Just the other quirkless extra, do you want to do this in the hall or outside?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Two things, one not quirkless and two, I am fine with anywhere. Though we can just avoid this fight by apologizing to Izuku, and I don't know, forget about the whole U.A. dream," she said with a sweet smile.

"Whatever you say about your quirk status, but all I am doing is showing that useless Deku his place, so why should I back out of the hero course?" Katsuki said with a grin.

"Fine by me Bakugo, I've been meaning to try something out anyways, you'll be the perfect training dummy, enfisis on dummy," Ritsuka said, putting her fist up.

"Fine by me, I'm ready to go," he said, flaring off a few mini-explosions.

"Come at me!" Ritsuka yelled, her circuits at work enhancing her body.

"Let's go bitch!"

Both began to run at each other, readying to fight. And once they were in swinging distance of one another they went for the kill, ending it short and simply, since this was the easiest way for them to fight one another and not get into too much trouble. As much as they hated one another, Bakugo and Ritsuka had a small respect for the other's tenacity.

Their fight would've at the very least ended with one or both on the floor, maybe a few burns on Ritsuka's end and bruises on Bakugo. This would've happened if Mash hadn't intervened.

"Senpai! Bakugo!" She yelled, hitting both on the head, an angry tick at her eye. "Haven't I made it clear that you two are not are not to fight on school grounds!" she yelled at them.

"Mash that hurt!" Ritsuka complained, holding her head, where she had been hit.

"What the fuck!" Katsuki replied.

"That's enough," Izuku and Katsuki's teacher walked up to the two on the ground. "Thank you Kyrielight. Though I would've preferred if you didn't have to resort to physical violence."

"It's not a problem, and for the record, I know both of them well enough to know physical violence is the only way to keep them from doing anything rash," Mash said, her years of reining Ritsuka in had come very handy with dealing with the Bakumaru fights.

"Fujimaru, Bakugo, the principal would wish to talk with you," the teacher said. The thoughts and expressions on the teens faces for once in a blue moon had been the same.

"Shit," the both said out loud.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo along with Miyuri Fujimaru sat in Principal Naegi's office with their respective child next to them.

"Sorry to call you here," the principal apologized, "but I'm sure you know why you're here."

"Because our children/brats got into a fight," Miyuri and Mitsuki said at the same time. Miyuri wouldn't have used the word brat, but if the shoe fits.

"Yes…" the principal stated, agreeing with them. "Miss Fujimaru, your daughter has been in repeated fights with Katsuki for the past few years and frankly I think it would be best if we had this conversation sooner rather than later with the choice both your children have for their high school careers."

"Ah," Miyuri let out a sight, turning over to the Bakugo's, "for whatever it's worth, I am sorry."

"No need to be, odds are it was on our end Miyuri," Masaru said, trying to reassure her. This wasn't the first time the two families had met because of their children fighting with one another so they had eventually developed a bond and soon became relatively good friends.

"It was that bastard's/bitch's fault for pushing Izuku/throwing that eraser," both students muttered at once.

"Language!" Miyuri scolded her daughter while Mitsuki had made a quick strike at the back of the ashy blonde. Masaru trying to be the peace keeper of the group.

The principal coughed into his hand, trying to get things back on track. "Well these fights have been getting out of hand. January 20th of their first year they and a few other students got off a fight off campus. March 8th they both somehow managed to almost set the lab on fire, you understand what I'm getting at, and I don't want to get started on the birthday wars."

"Birthday wars?" Miyuri couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yeah…" Katsuki couldn't help but snicker at that one. "We have a tradition of duking it out on one another's birthday, no quirks, no backup, just pure brute force."

"Is that why you come back home all bruised twice a year?!" Miyuri almost yelled at her daughter who shrugged.

"You see what I mean," Principal Naegi said with a long sigh. "The problem is I'm concerned about their choice for U.A. and their record, if they keep this up, I doubt they'd be accepted at all."

"What?!" both the master and pyro yelled in unison.

"Is there any way we can up their chances?" Masaru asked.

"No more fighting, on or off campus," the principal stated. "Any more trouble and I will inform U.A. to bar them from their Hero Course, am I clear?"

"What the-" before the youngest Bakugo could yell anymore he received a hit from the back of the head from his mother as well a jab to the side by his father, which was an oddity to the usually passive man.

"Alright, we'll try and keep this one our of trouble, you as well Miyuri?" Mitsuki asked the redhead next to her.

"Y-yes…" Miyuri said with a sickly sweet smile. Ritsuka knew that smile all too well. She was going to pay when she got home. "Is that all sir?" she asked the principal.

"As far as I am aware, yes. Do have a pleasant day," he waved the parents and students goodbye.

As the three parents and two students left the room, Mitsuki couldn't help but ask.

"Miyuri, are you alright, you look like you're going to tear Satan a new one," she said to the other woman.

"N-nothing, just planning a punishment, don't worry, heh," now Ritsuka's blood ran cold. One thing when her mother began to have that sickly sweet smile on, it was another when she started to chuckle. May the newly found religion, or revive? Of Alaya and Gaia protect the young Ritsuka.

"You have fun with that, I don't want to be there while you raise hell," Mitsuki said slowly backing away from the chuckling woman.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Two summons! Now!" Miyuri demanded of her daughter, "You are going to do two summons followed by going straight to paperwork, no rest. Am I clear Ritsuka Fujimaru?!" her mother was currently in her most terrifying state, and Ritsuka's survival instinct to do as the woman said kicked in.

"Yes ma'am!" Ritsuka responded, drawing a circle on the floor. The thought of space in the house hadn't crossed either of their minds.

The circle had been drilled into her head by her father, along with basic ruins, and simple spells, one of which she was learning was reinforcement. Once she had finished she stepped back, and began the summon.

As Ritsuka uttered the incantation, her and Miyuri were blinded by the light of the circle with the appearance of the new Servant. As the lights settled they could see the figure in the middle of the circle.

Her long dark brown hair, a bird-like contraption on her shoulder, a metal arm with a staff in it, she was a true beauty.

"Hello! Caster Class Servant, I am Leonardo da Vinci-" as the new Caster looked at her Master she was left mouth open. Still, she couldn't help herself, running up to Ritsuka. "Oh my God! You look so young, what happened to you Master!" she asked, pulling on the redhead's cheeks, not really acknowledging the other redhead in the room.

"W-whaa, wha yua mean?" Ritsuka asked, her mouth being widened by the new Caster. Ritsuka moved Da Vinci's hands out of the way, letting her mouth go. "What do you mean I look younger, and did you just say Leonardo da Vinci? I thought you were a guy!"

"Ritsuka, Frankenstein's a woman, this can't be a surprise," Miyuri budded in.

"First my dear Master, I am Leonardo da Vinci, one of the best minds to exist, you think age, race, and gender can grasp me?!" Da Vinci said with a confident laugh. "Secondly, you seriously don't remember me?! It's me Da Vinci! The amazing Servant who guided you through adventures!"

"Not ringing a bell… sorry?" Ritsuka said, confused. "I'm sorry, but can we do this question a bit later? I still have one more summon to do before I have to do paperwork… so much work… so tired," she said, hunched back.

"Oh… sure," Da Vinci reluctantly said. Ritsuka went over to the circle, redrawing the smug marks.

Da Vinci couldn't help herself but look around. From what she could gather just by that short conversation, Ritsuka had no recollection of her. It could just be a coincidence, but she looked like a copy of the Ritsuka from Chaldea only younger. She could easily figure out that the woman next to her was obviously a guardian, maybe her Master's mother.

Looking up at the walls she couldn't help but stop at a certain picture. A lazy looking man with fluffy light orange hair, eating cake… "Excuse me, this man, what's his name?" Da Vinci had to make sure.

"His name's Romani, why? Miyuri answered.

"No reason, no reason at all," no reason other than hitting the former Grand Caster in the gut. Her attention was soon grabbed by the light of the circle. Another Servant was being summoned.

The one in the center of the circle was male this time. He had come back navy blue hair, his jacket was gray and had open stitching which could barely reveal the man wearing a girdle with magnifying glasses on it.

"I am Ruler Class Servant, Sherlock Holmes, I have come at you-" before he could finish a head of brown and orange caught his attention. "Da Vinci? Didn't expect you to be here. And Ritsuka, why do you look so young?" the detective asked, pondering what was going on.

There was a brief moment of silence till the door opened with a man with orange hair having the widest smile. "Guess you ha-" Roman had sensed an evil he had not sensed in years. It was close and held malice directed at him. The source was in this house.

It was in front of him.

It was Da Vinci, and her fist was locked and loaded for attacking Roman.

"Romani!" Da Vinci yelled, her metal fist colliding with his stomach. Roman shot outside the house, the poor cake being destroyed when it landed on the ground.

"Roman!" Miyuri yelled.

"I-I deserve that," Romani weakly let out. He held his stomach looking at the Heroic Spirit, "Hello…"

"You and I have a lot of explaining to do," Da Vinci declared, staring at the man. He just let out a weak moan as a response.

"Oh, if it isn't Romani," Sherlock said surprised. He turned to the woman next to him, extending a hand. "Sorry about Da Vinci, Miss?"

"Sorry," Miyuri accepted the offer and shook his hand, "I'm Miyuri Fujimaru… um what did you say your name was?"

"Sherlock Holmes…" Ritsuka responded on the ground, too tired to stand from the two summoning.

"... Sherlock Holmes…?" Miyuri was shocked by the name.

"Charm," Sherlock said with a smile.

"M-mind grabbing Da Vinci, I need to fill out paperwork and I want to get it over with so I can sleep," Ritsuka asked, dragging herself to grab the paper work.

Soon Sherlock and Da Vinci were questioned on basic information, Noble Phantasms, parameters, height, dislikes, ect. Ritsuka had struggled to stay awake, her head bobbing up and down, struggling to stay awake.

Ritsuka soon finished and had to make her way to her room, passing out.

Roman soon came back in and had to explain to Da Vinci and Sherlock about what was going on, the rise of quirks, heroes and villains, quirk regulation and vigilante laws. Both Servants seemed intrigued to say the least, but their attention was focused more on their Master and why he was there. So Roman had to explain his waking up, him running into Lancelot, Bedivere, Merlin, Galahad, and Scathach, Ritsuka and Mash being born. The two Servants had a nice conversation with Roman about how this could've happened and the game plan for the future, but they would have to cut short with the topic of other Servants coming up. Specifically where they would all stay. Some would be fine just staying in their dematerialized state, but that'd get old real quick, so being two of the greatest minds in the room, Da Vinci and Sherlock got to work.

Territory Creation was a fun skill.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

From there only ten more Servants had arrived within the five months till the entrance exam. Two Berserkers, one from Denmark and the other Romania, one Saber from France, three Lancers who were all Celtic, two Casters, another from Denmark and the other England, and an all to familiar Avenger who didn't give where he was from.

In those five months quite a few events happened. First was the rise of the All Might of police work, Sherlock Holmes. The Ruler had solved many cases, making them look like they were child's play, which he wouldn't admit to anyone that it sort of was.

Roman had crammed two basic magecraft into Ritsuka's head, with the help of a very unlucky Lancer. Reinforcement and runes. She was also trained with the sword when she wasn't learning magecraft. She had no free time. If she wasn't mentally exhausted she was physically but if she wasn't physically she became mentally exhausted.

The worst part of all this training the Servants and her father put her through was the lack of being able to play with Mash and Izuku or not being able to play on her devices and roll the gacha. The only up side was her English scores had never been so high due to cramming of a famous playwright.

Mash in the meantime had come over and trained with the Servants and Ritsuka. Ritsuka did however stop training whenever Mash would start talking to a blonde Celtic Lancer. Things never ended good for the Lancer… or any Lancer…

Poor bastards.

One time a Lancer in blue caught fire due to a misfire of a rune. This same Lancer got struck by lightning twice, tried fishing and ended up almost getting eaten by a shark, to put it simply if there was a way to die, the poor bastard almost died by it. Burns? Drowning? Stab wounds? High fall? Trampled by animals? All of them!

Out of all of the total of eleven Servants, not counting any who were not summoned by Ritsuka or living, the Avenger stayed the most mysterious. He never went by his true name like Frankenstein, but it wasn't for the same reason. He refused to tell them his true identity, but he told them his title. The Count of Monte Cristo. They were able to find his true identity but most of his information was strictly his parameters, height, and place of origin. With so little information he was under house arrest and wouldn't be allowed to leave till he told them everything such as his Noble Phantasm.

As months went on Ritsuka's skills improved. A few miss fire here and there and an almost dead Lancer, but things went on. Soon they'd be at U.A.'s entrance exam. And hopefully if all things went well, her, Mash and Izuku get in.

Frankenstein's Monster stood behind Mash, Ritsuka, and Izuku. Looking up at the large building.

"Well, Berserker, thank you for seeing us off," Ritsuka said to her Servant, facing her. "Wish us luck."

"Hmph," Berserker grunted, bobbing her head once as a sign of understanding. She tapped on Izuku's shoulder, catching his attention.

"A-ah!" Izuku yelped, he was currently in deep thought and Berserker's touch pulled him out. "S-so I-I was just t-think is all," Izuku stammered out. Berserker said no words, just placed a hand on his fluffy green hair, staring right into his emerald eyes. "W-w-w-what?!" Izuku yelled, confused at the sudden action of the Berserker.

"She means to tell you good luck," Ritsuka stated, explaining her Servant's action. "She can't communicate with words too well so she has to rely on physical action to do it for her. This is just her way of wishing you good luck, you nervous green cinnamon roll."

"Please don't call me that in public…" Izuku shrunk where he stood. "Thank you Berserker," Izuku said to the Berserker.

"Hmph," Frankenstein grinned before walking away. The three teens stood there for a few seconds, staring at the U.A. campus, the school where if you wanted to be at the top, U.A. was a priority.

"Damn Deku," Katsuki stated, walking past the trio. Izuku stiffened while Ritsuka glared at him. Izuku soon calmed down, thinking nothing was going to happen, that was till Katsuki turned around, meeting Ritsuka's glare. "After I get my acceptance letter here, the war is back on," he declared.

Ritsuka cracked her knuckles, "Still got a present for ya, you bastard."

Mash quickly hit the back of Ritsuka's head. "Senpai! Stop with the fighting! Bakugo, don't antagonize her!"

"Whatever," Bakugo said before walking off.

"Come on. Let's go-OH!" Izuku tried to walk away only for him to fail at walking.

"Ouch," Ritsuka immediately winced, feeling it'd take too long for her to help him.

Izuku could feel the pain now! Here it comes!

.

.

.

"Huh?" Izuku didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes and his face wasn't kissing the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" a girl's voice called from behind the trio. "Sorry about using my quirk on your friend there, just thought it'd be better then him meeting the ground, ya know?"

The two other girls looked at the one who saved their friend from embarrassment. Her round cheeks and her auburn brown hair.

"A mochi person," Ritsuka muttered, catching Mash's attention.

"Senpai!" she called.

"Sorry, sorry," Ritsuka apologized, not. "Thank you though. It'd been bad if he walked in with a bloody nose."

"Oh yeah, that would be bad," the girl said, placing a finger on her chin, thinking about what it would look like if someone with a bloody nose walked in. "Well I have to go, good luck!" the girl said, waving them goodbye.

Mash and Ritsuka copied the round faced girl before turning to Izuku. Who was still staring at her.

"I talk to a girl!" Izuku cheered.

"No you didn't, we talked, you just stayed there like an idiot," Mash stated bluntly. "Now why don't we head inside, we don't want to be late."

"Right!" both Izuku and Ritsuka said at once, walking inside of the halls of U.A. High School. May their luck not be E.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: Sup!**

**So, I'm sure you wonder why do Ritsuka and Katsuki have this almost friendly-ish relationship? Well to answer that I wanted to have them while at each other's throats also have a respect for the others raw power. Also I wanted to have the Birthday War thing as a somewhat recurring joke throughout this story.**

**So yeah.**

**OMAKA TIME!)**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Omaka- Birthday War 1**

It was a quiet day on the 10th of April. Katsuki Bakugo walking through the halls of Aldera Junior High with his minions behind him. Ritsuka and Mash walk towards him.

"Hey, Bakugo," Ritsuka called over to the pyro. "I heard it's your birthday."

"Yeah, so what?" Katsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I have something for you that'd be a good present," Ritsuka put her hand into her pocket, searching for something. "One second let me- Wait, here we go!"

"Thank-" before Katsuki could actually say thank you, he had to stop. For his gift wasn't in a box, but in a palm. It was the oh so friendly middle finger.

"This is for taking the last yakisoba bread!" she yelled.

"You're dead, bitch!" Katsuki yelled.

For this was the humble beginnings of the Birthday Wars. All over the yakisoba bread.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: It is chapter 11!**

**SO I started writing this on April 1st, which sucks for me! Cause I was going on reddit and I was under animemes and there were only cartoon memes! That sucks!**

**Enough about memes though.**

**SO something I forgot I should've done in the last chapter. The line "100% maximum no chill," was from Fate Stay Night UBW Abridged. Felt like I should've said that.**

**Now with that done let us get on with chapter 11!)**

**Chapter 11- Fight For My Spot**

Mash, Izuku, Katsuki, and Ritsuka sat next to each other, in that order. They sat in a large room filled with other examinies. The U.A. logo played on a large screen, and the lights brighten up the stage. A man wearing all leather and his hair spiked up to one long point going back stood in front of them all, his back facing them all.

"For all you listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" the man in front exclaimed. He turned around and let his arms open up, for it was the pro-hero Present Mic. "Everybody say "hey!"" he requested.

"Hey!" Ritsuka obliged the man. Sadly she was the only one who did so.

"So lame," she heard someone mock.

"Thank you examinny 2234!" Mic thanked the only one who responded. "I shall be the one who presents to you the rundown of the practical exam!" he said in a casual tone. "Are you ready!?" he asked, hopefully he'd get more this time.

"Yeah.../Affirmative!" Mash and Ritsuka responded, Mash giving the quieter response. And like last time no one else, except for Mash this time, responded.

"Examinnies 2234 and 2231 thank you!" Mic thanked the two, "You make my day! You both get personal shout outs."

"Oh my God, it's Present Mic, the Voice Hero!" Izuku quietly yelled. His fanboy showing. "I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm moved," Ritsuka had to cover her eyes. Damn any cinnamon roll and their smiles!

"Shut the hell up," Katsuki demanded of Izuku, "You're being too annoying."

"S-sorry," and like so, Izuku was back to being his shy timid self.

Present Mic raised his hand, grabbing their attention, "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting 10-minute mock urban battles after this!" The U.A. logo behind the pro-hero changed to writing saying "you are here", "You can bring whatever you want with you. After this presentation, you will head to the specific battle center, okay?"

Silence.

"2234, why leave me like that?!" Mic exclaimed, sad that Ritsuka didn't respond.

"Sorry, thought that was rhetorical!" Ritsuka yelled over.

While Ritsuka was yelling over at Mic, Mash, Izuku, and Katsuki were looking at their exam tickets. The three had a little discussion about their different battle centers, aka the pyro thinking out loud, Izuku noticing it as well and Mash putting her two cents in.

"Alrighty then!" Mic got back on track. "Now, there are three different types of villains in each zone. You earn points based on each of their levels of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to immobilized them! I'm sure it goes without saying, but assaulting other examinnes is strictly prohibited, ya dig?"

Out of all the students one stood up and raised his hand. He wore the private Soumei Academy uniform. A light fell on him, showing his dark blue hair and his glasses more clearly. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then U.A., the most promising school in Japan, should be ashamed over this mistake! We examines are here in the first place because we want to be molded into exemplary heroes."

Ritsuka and Bakugo for once shared a similar expression. "Looks like glasses have a stick up his ass," he commented.

"I wouldn't say that, but yeah…" Ritsuka had to agree.

Then he pointed at their general direction. "In addition, you two, the one with the unkempt hair, and you number 2234. You have been muttering, yelling, and been a general distraction. If you are just here to have fun then please excuse ourselves from the premises."

"Don't say that Izuku!" Ritsuka stood up. "I have only yelled when Present Mic wished us to say something, it's called being polite and not ignoring someone! And what right do you have saying we are just here for fun, we've been busting our ass off to get here, so we aren't here because we thought we'd be in for a cake walk!" it was clear to everyone, don't pick a fight with Ritsuka Fujimaru, aka 2234.

"Senpai, please don't yell," Mash pleaded with Ritsuka.

"Examinnes number 2234, 7111, take a chill pill. Listening to your request here is your answer. The last villain, unlike the other three, is worth nothing," he said, shrugging his arms. "It is just an obstacle to avoid. My recommendation to all of you is to avoid it, there is no point in fighting it."

The boy with glasses bowed down. "Forgive my interruption!"

"Got hope my luck is feeling good and I at least have B," Ritsuka said to herself.

"Senpai… you do realize you might have just jinxed yourself, right?" Mash pointed out.

"What no!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Shut up," Katsuki demanded.

"That's all from me!" Present Mic said, "Before I go, let me drop down our school motto. Napoleon Bonaparte one said, "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond. Plus ultra!"

People soon got up to go to their battle centers. Mash wished Ritsuka good luck and told her to not cause too much trouble. Ritsuka felt offended that Mash thought she needed to tell her that, but deep down she knew that without her, Ritsuka might've been the worst person to be around.

This was their one shot, and didn't intend to waist it.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Mash stood out in front of a large door to battle center D. She stood there in a purple tracksuit and a small metal shield with very little detail. Her and the other stood waiting for the word to get going. Ritsuka and Izuku had been split up into their battle centers. Like her, Ritsuka brought something as well, a set of iron knuckles she'd attack with.

"Take a deep breath, and let it out," Mash spoke to herself, taking the time she had to calm her nerves. Getting nervous could interfere with her performance.

"Hey, you alright?" a voice suddenly said from behind Mash, causing her to jump.

"Ga- God!" Mash yelped, startled by the voice. Mash turned around seeing a boy with spiky red hair who called to her.

"Sorry about that," the boy apologized, "You just seemed like you were on edge, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah… this whole thing has everyone a little on nervous," Mash said, looking around at the other examinnies. "It isn't too big a deal."

"Yeah, I guess you're not wrong. Though you can't help but be pumped as well," the redhead said, pumping his fist. "Sorry, I think I forgot to say my name. The name's Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meetcha," he extended his hand, offering a handshake.

"Mash Kyrielight," she accepted his hand, and shook it.

"Kyrielight, where have I heard that name-" before Eijiro could finish, Mic's voice echoed.

"What's wrong with everyone?! Fights between heroes and villains don't have countdowns! Go! Go! Go!" Mic yelled at the examinnes, the door now open.

"Shoot! Sorry Kirishima, why don't we talk after the exam! Good luck!" Mash waved him goodbye as she ran to battle.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka slammed her fist into the 2 pointer.

"That's nine points now," Ritsuka muttered to herself.

Potential students had been running all over the city. She had to work hard to get her points. Most of the students were still close to the entrance, meaning that if she wanted a better chance of getting any points she'd need to run as far as she could.

"Why can't I bring one of them… this sucks," Ritsuka mumbled to herself. She had been banned from bringing any of her Servants to the entrance exams, and it wasn't from her parents, but her own Servants who said it themselves!

"I know that it'd technically be cheating, but I'd be using my own quirk so it wouldn't be too bad," Ritsuka said to herself, "but I'd be relying on their power and not my own…" she slumped over before ruffling her hair, "GAHH! WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO SUCK SO HARD!" Ritsuka yelled in frustration. As she was yelling a three pointer came up to her.

Ritsuka turned her head to it. Her fist balled up and her iron knuckles reinforced to the max, "Why can't I just summon a Servant without draining my energy!" she yelled at the robot, punching it. Ritsuka had quite a few bottles of rage she had been saving for Katsuki opened by this exam. Well, also from her frustration from all the magecraft she had to learn. Really! She had no energy to do anything because of it! All the time spent! All the energy!

ALL THE MONEY!

By the time Ritsuka stopped punching, the robot had been long since destroyed. "D-did I do that?" she seemed genuinely surprised. "I really got to find better ways to blow off steam…" Ritsuka said before running off to keep fighting.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Little Fujimaru seems to be blowing off steam," Midnight said, the adult themed hero had to admit, that brutal destruction was a little terrifying. "The other three from her school don't seem as… angry?"

"Look at Bakugo," Bedivere pointed out, "He's just more focused. Besides, you have Solomon to blame for that," the knight said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, she's Solomon's kid. Wait, how do you know about why she went all berserk there?" Nemuri asked. Oh… if only she knew the joke she just made.

"I'm her Uncle, and a close friend with her father," Bedivere admitted.

"Like the Kyrielight girl," a sleepy looking Shota Aizawa said, leaning on the wall. "For someone who lived most of their life in the U.K. for a long time, you seem to have a very close relationship with them."

"I am free to have time to myself Eraser," Bedivere rebuked.

"He's not wrong Eraser," Nezu said. "Airgetlam can travel around, and he's had the time to do so."

"As long as he doesn't show those two special treatments," Aizawa said, looking at the screen. Currently at the top was Katsuki Bakugo, the daughter of Solomon was currently holding seventh place while the daughter of Lancelot was only holding the eighth ninth place.

"Shota," Bedivere glared at the pro-hero, "while I consider them as family, I also hold myself as a pro-hero. If I showed them special treatment would be an insult to what I stand for. They've trained and showing them that would mock what they have done. If they want to get in they'd wish for it to be done by their own merit, not by favoritism."

"Alright," Aizawa turned to their special guest, "And why do you have such a smug smile?"

"Oh no reason.~ I just feel like today I'm going to witness the start of what might be some great heroes," Merlin said with a bright grin. "Now why don't we keep watching?"

"I couldn't agree more," Nezu's smile was almost as amazing as his fur.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Mash hadn't gotten any points, or so she thought. She lacked the ability to punch the enemies and break them, she just had managed to help a few examinnes from getting hit and blocking for them, while they took the enemy down. So her total point count, to her knowledge, was a grand 0.

"Crap… I'm running out of- Heads up!" as Mash was talking to herself, she ran up behind a boy with a tail, blocking a three pointer who almost hit him.

The one with the tail turned around in time to see Mash block the robot. The hit was a strong won, but Mash had trained years in her ability to block. A special talent you could say her and her brother had, not using swords most times, no spears, or bows, but in the ability to block and smash.

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Mash said, pushing the robot arm away. She looked back at him. "Mind helping?" she requested.

"Sure!" he said jumping up, his tail slamming into the metal body. And like so she helped the boy gain another point.

Mash smiled, climbing on top and broke a part the size of her torso off. "An upgrade for me," she said with a grin. Her current shield wasn't all too big, rounded, and had little to no attack power against her current enemies.

"Thanks yo-OU!" as she was thanking the one who helped her, the ground began to shake. Large explosions appeared and it caught everyone's attention. A large shadow soon loomed over everyone. It was the zero pointer.

"Well… I don't see how this school has the funds for this stuff," Mash had to say to herself. She picked herself up and saw everyone running away. "Big brother said there was a chance to prove yourself during the exam… I see how he got in now."

Mash could understand why everyone was running, or why most did. They were running from a big, bad, and scary threat. Others ran because they needed to get the points, and so did she. She hadn't gotten any points at all. None.

"My leg…" a girl's voice caught Mash's attention. Her eyes darted to a girl with orange hair and teal eyes. She was limping over to everyone, though very slowly and the zero pointer was making it's way.

"God, why do you mess with me," Mash groaned. She had two options, either just leave the girl OR help the girl.

Damn it.

Mash didn't have a choice, her conscience would kick her ass if she didn't help the girl. So she had to help her.

"Hey, Kyrielight, what are you doing?!" Mash turned to see Kirishima yelling at her, he just came outside of an alley and was right by her.

"Helping someone," Mash stated, running over to the redhead.

"Thanks…" the girl thanked Mash, as she tried to hurry up.

"Here, let me help then," Kirishima offered.

"Y-you two don't have to do this," the girl said, hopping on one leg while being supported by the other two.

"It's no problem," Mash said, her eyes focused on their path ahead.

As they kept moving a one pointer appeared in front of them."One pointer," Kirishima said aloud. "Let me take care of this."

With those words Kirishima let go of the redhead and ran up to the one pointer. He activated his quirk, Hardening; the ability to harden any part of his body becoming a living shield. He hardened his right hand and hit the thing in what would be its neck. It didn't cut it in half, but enough to do enough damage to make it stop moving.

Kirishima walked back to the two others who he was with. "Alright, let's keep going."

"Kirishima, what was that?" Mash had to ask.

"My quirk? It's just hardening, not that flashy, I can turn my entire body into a walking shield if you want to put it that way," he stated, though with a lack of confidence.

Mash's eyes, on the other hand, were sparkling. "Time! I need to know how much time is left!"

"Less than a minute left," the orange haired girl said.

"Damn it," Mash cursed. "Since I'm not going to pass, I might as well go out doing something," she turned her head to Kirishima, looking him dead in the eyes, "You are going to be my medium."

"Medium?" Kirishima asked, "What do you mean?"

"Long story short, my quirk is making a large shield, it all depends on the strength and size of the shield which determines the strength of the shield, you are going to be my shield."

"Wait, you said you weren't passing, you don't have the points do you?" Kirishima asked, receiving a nod, "Then go and find some bots and get some!"

"Not enough time," Mash stated, "Hey, mind if we drop you off right here, we're just going to run off the clock."

"It's alright," the girl responded with a smile.

"Fine, alright what are you gonna do-" Kirishima was grabbed by his shirt and stood in the middle of the street.

"Just a fair bit of warning, I haven't used a living thing as a medium, so… best of luck," Mash said in a soft voice.

"Wait what?" Kirishima yelled.

"Focus!" Mash said, moving his head to face the robot, which had its fist coming down on them. "Harden right now!"

Kirishima did as he was told and the Shielder took a deep breath. "Deploy… Lord Chaldeas!" Mash yelled.

Kirishima didn't know what this feeling was. It felt warm but also like an electrical current was flowing through him. He also couldn't process what he was seeing. Coming from him was a glow light, and in front of him a large combination of circles, squares, and a cross in the middle.

The zero pointer's fist hit the barrier. Kirishima had a small flinch, almost expecting the barrier to break, only it didn't. At the moment of impact glass broke around them.

It pulled back and brought it back down. The ground shook.

"Hey, how much longer are we going to do this?" Kirishima asked.

Mash let out a long breath, "J-just a few more seconds." Mash's breaths were heavy. Kirishima turned his head over to see the Shielder. His eyes widened when he saw her. A patch of frost had appeared on her cheek and her breath had become visible.

"Are you alright?!" Kirishima exclaimed, "Cause you don't seem alright!"

"I-I'm fine!" Mash insisted. "Just a few more seconds."

And as she said that, the voice of Present Mic's voice went through announcing the end of the exam. Mash deactivated Lord Chaldeas, though she couldn't exactly remove her hands.

"M-mind helping?" Mash asked, her body shivering, and her hands were stuck clinging onto Kirishima's frosted clothes.

"Why is it so cold?!" Kirishima questioned, his back felt frozen, and when he turned around the ground around Mash and her own clothes seemed to be frozen.

"I-It's n-noth-ing," Mash responded.

"It's not nothing!" Kirishima yelled. "Come on, you got to be freezing!"

As Kirishima was getting Mash off of his clothes, a man blew a whistle walking up to them. His clothes were made from amazing fabrics, a hood covered his long fluffy white hair, he held a staff in his hand, and a small smile on his face.

"My, my, Mash you really got yourself into trouble," Merlin said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Thank you Kirishima, your help is greatly appreciated."

"Um… thanks?" Kirishima said, his voice a little unsure, "Sorry, but how do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I'm part of the staff, but that stuff can wait," Merlin responded. "Now, excuse me I got to help this young lady before she gets hypothermia, if she doesn't already have it."

"Th-thanks, M-Merlin," Mash responded, holding herself to help herself stay warm.

"Now, Kirishima, go and help Kendo over there, I got to get her to Recovery Girl," Merlin requested, "and she can't be everywhere at once," he said.

"Yeah, alright," Kirishima responded. He walked over to the orange haired girl and brought her over.

So the two shields and giant hand made their way to the nurses office.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Oh dear," Chiyo, aka Recovery Girl, said, looking at the student who had a twisted ankle, and the students covered in an electric blanket and a multitude of other blankets.

"Hey, are they going to be fine?" Kirishima asked the recovery hero.

"Miss Kendo will be fine, just fatigued from the exam, and Miss Kyrielight is suffering from hypothermia, she just needs to warm up and rest for now," she said. "Here's some gummies," she offered him, placing some gummy bears in his hand. "Now, why don't you run along, I got this from-"

Suddenly the door slammed open with a redhead on the other side, "Mash, are you alright?!" It was none other than Ritsuka Fujimaru. Kirishima and Chiyo jumped at the sudden door slam and yelled.

"Be careful, and be quiet!" Chiyo yelled at Ritsuka.

"Sorry, but I heard one of my friends was in here," Ritsuka said, her voice a little more than a whisper.

"Is it the other red or the girl in the blankets?" Kirishima asked.

"Girl in blankets," Kirishima responded, "Have a nice day Kyrielight."

Kirishima decided it would be a good time to leave and Ritsuka rushed over Mash.

"Mash, are you alright? You're freezing! Do you need anything? A hot drink? One of those things you hold to arm your hand to warm them up?!" Ritsuka was a mixed of concerned and panic for her friend, trying to think of a way to keep her friend warm.

"S-senpai, hi," she said, waving her hand, though only her figures were visible from her cocoon of blankets. "P-please calm down."

"I thought you said you'd be careful about these things Mash," Ritsuka told her childhood friend.

"Fujimaru, please be careful with Kyrielight," the Recovery Hero told the redhead. "What is with kids from Aldera being such oddballs."

Ritsuka tilted her head, "Please don't tell me someone with green broccoli hair came in here?" she desperately didn't want that to be true.

"You know him?" Recovery Girl said, slightly surprised. "Yes, he's over there, he's currently unconscious right now. The boy broke both his legs and one of his arms," she said, the memory still in her head, "It's like the boy can't handle his quirk."

Ritsuka and Mash froze, well Mash was still slightly shivering, but still that didn't distract from the point.

"D-did you just he had a quirk?" Ritsuka asked, just making sure her ears weren't playing any tricks on her.

"Yes, why?" Chiyo wondered.

There was a brief silence before Ritsuka pumped her fist. "HELL YEAH!" she exclaimed, the brightest smile ever on her face, "Mash, Izuku got a quirk! Izuku got a quirk!"

"I know!" she exclaimed in her cocoon.

"Quiet," Chiyo scolded the two. "Why don't you two wait for him to wake up and get him to the train at the very least since you know him."

"Sure, that's not a problem, we know where Izuku lives anyway," Ritsuka said. "Now, all I have to do is wait, that'll be fun."

It wasn't really.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Quite the promising batch this year," Present Mic exclaimed. "Two students got in solely on rescue points all," he looked at the monitor, at number 8 was Izuku Midoriya and taking the 15th spot. "Number 15 even managed to push Ejiro Kirishima to number one."

"Yes, but she almost ended up freezing herself to death with her quirk," Aizawa interjected.

Merlin had a cheeky smile on his face, "Aizawa, I can assure you that if we can properly train her, that won't be a problem."

"I double that opinion," Bedivere decided to bud in.

"We'll see then," Aizawa muttered. "Now I need to get sleep, I'm too tired and got work tonight."

"Sure,~" Merlin said with a cheeky smile.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Top 10**

**1 Ejiro Kirishima 39VP 50RP**

**2 Katsuki Bakugo 77VP 0RP**

**3 Ochako Uraraka 28VP 48 RP**

**4 Ritsuka Fujimaru 50VP 19 RP**

**5 Ibara Shiozaki 36VP 32RP**

**6 Itsuka Kendo 25VP 40RP**

**7 Tenya Iida 52VP 9RP**

**8 Izuku Midoriya 0VP 60RP**

**9 Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 49VP 10RP**

**10 Fumikage Tokoyami 47VP 10RP**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: SO! For all those looking for a chapter with Ritsuka, I'm sorry, but this is a Mash chapter! I wanted the opportunity to expand on Mash since she (In my opinion) doesn't have have much prescience, so I thought it'd be a good idea to give her a chapter to show her off a little. So if y'all have questions about her why she pretty much froze herself and Kirishima, well you'll have to wait!**

**Now, with that outa the way, BYE!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Sup!**

**So… before I get started I want to say this, there's a person who asked if I should take a request. And to answer that… **

**Only when I like it, feel like it, or it fits in with my plan.**

**With that, I say goodbye, and let's get started with chapter 12!)**

**Chapter 12- First Day**

Izuku and Mash just stared at their food, they both seemed like hollow shells of the people they were. Ritsuka on the other end just looked at them concerned. She, out of the trio, was the only one who got any points, or combat points that is.

"Izuku, Mash, are- are you alright?" Ritsuka asked, poking both of them.

"We're fine Senpai… just peachy," Mash said, her voice carrying no emotion on it. Izuku just nodded, but it was obvious he didn't even mean it.

"H-hey! Did I tell you that I got a new game? I'm sure you both would enjoy playing it. How about it?" Ritsuka tried to lighten the mood, only receiving stares from her two friends.

"I'm good Fujimaru," Izuku said. Ritsuka was now panicking, he was using her family name and he wasn't stuttering at all!

"Senpai, I don't think one of your games will make us feel any better," Mash stated. "We didn't get any points, none, zero, zilch."

Ritsuka shrunk a little in her seat. "Okay… that wasn't the right move, sorry," her apology was weak, both her friends just sat there picking at their food.

"Ha!" someone laughed. Ritsuka turned her head and saw Katsuki and his cronies walking past. "There's no way that school doesn't accept you Bakugo," one of the cronies with a finger extending quirk said.

Ritsuka slowly turned over to her two friends who stopped picking at their food and froze. She needed to do something to distract them!

"S-so, Izuku! You didn't tell us about how you broke your limbs at the exam," Ritsuka decided to ask something she'd been wondering since the exam, she didn't have the opportunity to ask him when her and Mash brought him to his house since he was barely awake.

"My quirk did it…" he responded. "It enhanced my body, but it ended up breaking my bones."

"Oh… well that's still something!" Ritsuka was already out of her depth.

"I think I'm just gonna eat my lunch elsewhere, see you later Senpai," Mash soon left, leaving Izuku and a saddened Ritsuka at their table.

Ritsuka waved her hand in the direction Mash went in, "Bye…" she said softly.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Mash and Ritsuka both were walking home next to one another, an awkward silence looming over the both of them.

"Hey… Mash, it's alright," Ritsuka tried to comfort her.

Mash sent Ritsuka glare, "No, Senpai. It isn't "all right,"" she said putting air quotes around her words, "I failed. Izuku failed. We both failed!" Mash's face showed her frustration, her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fist. "We both got zero points! Izuku ended up breaking his limbs and I almost froze myself! So excuse me for failing to see how it is all right!"

While Mash was in the middle of her little tirade, Ritsuka backed up. Her words might have been insensitive, but they did come from good intentions.

"M-Mash, I think you need to calm down…." Ritsuka said, showing a rare show of timidness.

Mash looked at the Master. Seeing Ritsuka, who was normally an eccentric girl who normally didn't back away from most anything being nervous. She let her fist go and let out a deep sigh. "Senpai, sorry about that. I just… I just feel frustrated, alright?"

Ritsuka nodded her head, "Yeah… I understand," she said.

The two girls stood at a small intersection that split into three other roads. Mash said her goodbyes to Ritsuka before heading down one of them and headed home by herself leaving Ritsuka went home by herself.

As Ritsuka opened the door to her house she could hear the sounds of her Servants and her mother.

"Da Vinci, you know if we manage to accomplish this then we'll be able to get it back up and running!" Ritsuka could hear the sounds of Holmes who seemed to be arguing with the Caster Leonardo Da Vinci.

"But will the public be able to handle the news?" Da Vinci rebuked.

Over by her mother was her and Berserker who was holding a phone charger, Ritsuka could guess a multitude of reasons she had it on her.

"Hey Mom, Berserker, Holmes, Da Vinci," she greeted. "Where are the others?" she tried to inquire.

"The other Shakespeare is with Anderson, Diarmuid, Fionn, and Cu are out getting fish, though I feel like we'll need to get more first aid for Cu Chulainn," Da Vinci said.

"Vlad and Beowulf are out helping at Lancelot's agency, of course not doing hero work, d'Eon got kidnapped by a maid cafe, so that was something," Sherlock said with an amused smile. "As for the First Hassan and Avenger, they both are somewhere in the house, doing god knows what."

"And why does Berserker have that charger?" Ritsuka couldn't resist asking.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Da Vinci answered. "But enough about us, how was school!?"

"Good, I guess. Mash and Izuku have been down since they failed the entrance exam," Ritsuka said in an almost melancholy tone.

"How many points were they able to achieve?" the Caster asked.

"None. Mash was too busy protecting those whose backs were open and Izuku almost killed himself just taking on the 0 pointer," Ritsuka said, "Mash's pretty frustrated about it."

Miyuri poked her head over to them, Berserker followed behind her. "Did she get rescue points?" she asked.

"Rescue points/hmmp?" The four seemed curious about what the mother meant.

"Yeah, rescue points, didn't you know?" Miyuri seemed confused by the lack of knowledge. "Roman should've told you about them."

"No he did!" Ritsuka exclaimed. She soon paused, taking in a deep breath. "Mom, you are saying that they could possibly have gotten in?"

"Yeah, how else do you think Galahad got in?" Miyuri stated. "It's a school for heroes, so why wouldn't they have a system to have people who save others be let in."

Ritsuka's mouth hit the floor. The news was new to her. Soon something clicked and Ritsuka's eyes lit up. "Oh my God! I got to tell them that they still have a chance!" Ritsuka yelled as she rushed to the door.

As Ritsuka slammed the door open only for it to not fling open and hit something. She heard the sound of a groan and the sight of a tie dye shirt laying on the ground.

"Cu Chulainn, why do you keep almost dying?" Fionn asked, looking down at the Lancer on the ground.

"F-fuck you…" Cu Chulainn swore at the blonde Lancer.

"Sorry, but not interested in my Celtic warrior," Fionn said with a smile.

"Cu, please watch your language," Ritsuka said, dropping to her knees so she could see the Lancer, "Look, I gotta go, but for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry about hitting you."

"Master… just let me stay in a room full of matrices…" he pleaded.

"Sorry, Cu. But you can't do that," she said, waving him goodbye, "Wish you better luck in the future." Ritsuka never said wish you good luck to Cu Chulainn only because she knew he had terrible luck and that most likely would never go up.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Mash just sat there on the couch, twirling her bangs.

"Mash, honey," Yuki put a hand on her daughter, trying to comfort her, "It'll be alright."

Mash had heard those words from her mother since she told her about how well she did in the exam. Sure, Mash thought she did pretty well on the written portion, but the combat portion is where she felt like she failed, failed not being able to achieve her dream, failed to stick by her childhood friend, and failed to stand even ground with her older brother.

In short, Mash felt like she sucked.

"Mash! Mash! I got to tell you something!" Ritsuka yelled, flying through the door and launching herself at Mash.

"Senpai/Ritsuka?!" both Mash and Yuki yelped as the redhead latched onto Mash.

"Senpai, what are you doing?!" Mash questioned.

Ritsuka had a bright smile as she tightened her grip around Mash. "You won't believe what I just found out!"

"W-what?" Mash was a mixture of confusion and worry. Mainly worried about what Ritsuka could be planning.

"Rescue points, Mash! Rescue points!" she exclaimed. "Your odds aren't zero! You still have a chance to still get in!"

"Excuse me, what?" Mash seemed genuinely confused, "I think I'm missing hearing you, what are rescue points?"

"What do you think?!" Ritsuka said. "U.A. has more than one way to get into the hero course!"

Mash attempted to form a coherent sentence trying to process what she had just heard. She just failed. She didn't know what to say, where to start. She had helped a lot of people during the exam, sacrificing getting points for their benefit.

"Hey, Mash? You alive?" Ritsuka snapped her fingers in front of Mash, "Aunt Yuki, is she okay?"

"I don't know…" Yuki responded.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Near the end of the week U.A.'s acceptance letters were sent out.

When Katsuki received his letter he had little to no doubt about his acceptance to U.A. The one to welcome him was the pro-hero Cementos. He was pissed off when he saw the top ten students from the combat portion of the exam.

In spot number one wasn't the name Katsuki Bakugo. Instead it was one Ejiro Kirishima, who had half the villain points than he did. In fourth place was Ritsuka, who he thought wouldn't get as high as she did. And when his eyes landed on Izuku "Deku" Midoriya was at number eight.

Mash couldn't believe what she heard. In the written portion of the exam she did average, according to the pro-hero Midnight. Though her name wasn't in the top ten like the other three members of her school, it was still in the top twenty, and she received props on getting in on just rescue points.

She saw who came in first place, the boy who she almost froze and used as a shield, she couldn't believe he got to first place.

Izuku Midoriya was told only a few days in advance about the rescue points by Ritsuka, who funny enough told him the same day she told Mash. She could have called and told him, but her phone was dead. It was either gacha or calls, we all know what Ritsuka chose.

His spot at number eight shocked him. All Might was the one to greet him, the idol who was helping make his dream a reality.

Lastly, out of the students from Adlera Junior High was Ritsuka Fujimaru, the student who took fourth place. The one who greeted her was the Shining Airgetlam, Bedivere. He did bring up the destroyed robot she had at the beginning of the exam, it wasn't salvageable in any way at all.

She felt accomplished. Getting into U.A.? Check. Getting a decent score on the written portion? Yep. Decimating a robot? Wasn't her plan, but sure, why not?

So when they got too U.A. they were one step closer goals of being heroes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka stood at the gates of U.A. High School. Shaking in her shoes, in her new uniform. She could hardly contain herself, she even had plans on trying her luck with summoning a Servant. Da Vinci said she should hope to get an Archer or Rider to complete her set of the main classes.

The Servant Edmond Dantes, or more commonly referred to as just Avenger, was still on house arrest, but the Servant was still entertaining himself.

"Senpai," Mash called over to the Master. Ritsuka turned over to see the lilac haired girl. Ritsuka's eyes widened slightly seeing what was on Mash's face.

"Oh my God!" Ritsuka ran up to Mash, embracing her into a hug. "You're glasses! You're wearing glasses!" her tone full of excitement.

On Mash's face was a pair of gray rectangular glasses. "Y-yeah, I ran out of contacts so I'm working with these for now."

"You look adorable!" Ritsuka squealed.

"S-senpai! Please let me go!" Mash pleaded.

"Fine," Ritsuka, begrudging, agreed.

Mash let out a sigh, "So let's get going, I don't want to be late."

"Fine!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Mash and Ritsuka walked in through the huge door, only four people were inside of their classroom at the moment.

One was a girl with fluffy pink hair with matching skin, her sclera was black and her irises a bright yellow. Talking to her was a familiar redhead with spiky red hair. Over sitting at his desk was the same student who called her and Izuku out during the exam. And the last was a student with black hair done into a spiky ponytail and onyx eyes.

"Hey!" Kirishima called over to Mash. "Kyrielight, come over here."

Mash looked over Ritsuka, who had a hurt look on her face. "Senpai?"

"I-I can't believe you Mash," Ritsuka fake weeped. "H-how could you cheat on me with another redhead?!" Her voice was dramatic.

"Senpai, please. It isn't like that," Mash tried to keep Ritsuka under control.

Over by Kirishima, the girl with pink hair was doing something quite similar to the other redhead in the room.

"Kiri, who is this? Do you have a girlfriend? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" the pink girl demanded to know all of these and more.

"All of you, this isn't proper behavior of U.A. students!" the male student with glasses. "You," he pointed to Ritsuka, "you're the student who was being obnoxiously loud during the entrance exams."

"And weren't you the one who called my friend out when you he wasn't really bothering anyone, and accused him of half-assing his way here," Ritsuka stated, "Haven't your parents told you not to assume?"

The male student stopped for a moment, thinking about that last point Ritsuka stated. "I suppose you aren't necessarily wrong," he said. "Why not start over, I am Tenya Iida, I am from the Soumei Junior High School. I hope we'll be able to get along!" he said all this while holding out his hand, Ritsuka came to the conclusion he was part robot!

Ritsuka accepted his hand, shaking it. "Ritsuka Fujimaru, and sure. If I can give you some advice, I'm sure that you won't need to be so uptight here. Learn to chill," she told him in a causal tone.

Coming through the door was Shoto Todoroki, his attention wasn't to the students in the room but the creature in his bag. "Fou, be sure to stay in the bag. I know that pets aren't allowed here so you'll need to hide, alright," he whispered to the small creature in his bag.

"Shoto!" Mash waved to her cousin.

"If anyone sees you, pretend to be a stuffed toy," Shoto whispers one more time to Fou.

"Fou," the small Beast replied.

**(Translation: No)**

"Hello, Mash, Ritsuka," Shoto greeted the two, giving the two a small smile.

Ritsuka and Mash just stared at him for a few seconds. Just staring at him.

"Is he okay?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know! But something seems off!" Mash cried. "What have you done with my cousin?!" Mash tried to inquire.

"Fou?" Fou spoke up.

**(Translation: Mash?)**

"Fou?" Ritsuka repeated.

"Shh, be quiet," Shoto hushed his small squirrel like pet.

"Hmm, you two know him?" Iida asked.

"Yeah," Mash responded, "This is my cousin, Shoto Todorki," she introduced.

"Fou!" Fou cried out again.

"What's that sound?" the girl with pink hair came over, looking for the source of the sound.

"Fou!" Fou cried again, climbing out of the bag and onto Shoto's head. "FOU!"

All the students in the room just stared at the small animal on Shoto's head. He just went to his chair, and didn't say anything about the animal on him. Everyone else was staring at the Beast.

"Shoto," Mash asked him. "What is that on your head?"

"His name is Fou," Shoto responded. "He is my pet, and he beat up my father," he said all of this while patting his head. Mash and Ritsuka were having a good laugh to themselves while the others were confused. Though the confusion was soon switched with their gaze on Fou who was sleeping happily on Shoto's desk.

Iida was berating Todoroki for taking a pet to school, but being the person Shoto was, he didn't care. Fou just slept on the desk, and no one seemed to be bothered. In fact, with little to no effort, Fou became the mascot of 1-A.

Soon thirteen more people entered the classroom, making twenty-two people in total. Some talked with one another, some talked about the newly appointed 1-A mascot. Some noticed the grand total of seats in the room, finding something strange. Normal classes only had a total of eighteen students, their class had twenty-two, four more than what should be there.

Iida was in the middle of a heated argument with Katsuki, who had his feet on the desk. Mash started a conversation with Kirishima and the pink girl who was named Mina Ashido. Ritsuka was talking with a boy named Denki Kaminari, Kyouka Jirou, and one Momo Yaoyorozu.

Outside the classroom, Izuku stood in front of the closed door. He needed to mentally prepare himself.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? I mean Kacchan could be in here along with that other guy from… please keep them out of this class." As Izuku opened the door there they were. Tenya Iida yelling at Katsuki Bakugo. Did God hate him? Did they like making his life hell? Izuku would probably believe this.

"Take your feet off the desk!" Tenya demanded of Bakugo. "You should not be disrespecting U.A. property! Our upperclassmen used these desks to disrespect them is an insult!"

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do extra?" Katsuki rhetorically asked. "What junior high did you go to?"

Izuku didn't know how to feel, he heard the rest of the conversation. The boy's name was Tenya Iida and he attended Soumei before coming to U.A.

"Pst, Izuku," Izuku's head turned to Ritsuka, who waved to him. "It's okay, he isn't that scary," she whispered to him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good morning!" Iida said, moving straight to Izuku. "I am from the Soumei Academy, and my name is-"

"I heard," Izuku said. "Y-you can call me Midoriya. Nice to meet you Iida," he said, his body was in the middle of fighting over to tremble or to stay still and show no fear, after all Ritsuka said he wasn't that bad, and why would she lie?

…

Actually scratch that since she would lie for her own amusement if she was bored enough.

The duo had their conversation. Iida commenced Izuku for realizing the hidden portion of the exam, even though he had no idea what he was doing and just wanted to protect the girl.

Soon the duo became a trio when a brown haired girl came over, from what Ritsuka could gather from her somewhat close seat to the door, that girl was the reason why he got in. Maybe she could thank her later?

"If you came here to make friends, leave," a sleepy man in a sleeping bag said. It was the sleepy Shoto Aizawa. He soon emerged from his sleeping bag, and stepped inside.

"It took you eight seconds before you all got quiet. Time is limited, and you aren't rational enough," Aizawa said, his tone was showing clear signs of tiredness and his eyes didn't help hide that as well.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you," he took a quick look at the room, his eyes landing at Shoto's desk. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to the squirrel like creature.

"This is Fou," Shoto said, patting Fou's head.

Shota stared at the small creature for a few seconds. It was currently asleep curled up into a ball.

Everyone in the room had to wonder, what was their new, and quite frankly sketchy, homeroom teacher going to do.

"Hand over your pet, it'll need a place to rest for the next part of class," Aizawa said while he dug into his sleeping bag. "Now, I'm aware this is sudden, but put these on, and go out to the field." In Shota's hands was the U.A. tracksuit.

"Huh/Fou?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: Okay, so I'm going to cut it for today.**

**So how ya doin? I'm good.**

**So I don't know what to say for now so… BYE!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Sup guys!**

**Before I start this I want to say to Wizardwolf 1020, I am not trying to make this about Servants killing everyone who is a villain, cause that's too boring! Who wants to read a Servant were Cu just Gae Bolgs Overhaul?! Cause it'd end super fast! Also I want to point this out, characters (Like MASH!) are still learning stuff! (And she doesn't have her shield(as of now)**

**This next bit is for all those who don't like Cu almost getting killed by a door or lightning strike, well guess what, not going to change doing that, I might do more about this out of spite!**

…

**Okay I might not, but just know I like bullying him!**

**Now, that little message is out of the way, let's get this started!)**

**Chapter 13- Quirk Assessment Test and Introductions**

The twenty-two students, teacher, and small fluffy Primate Murder were outside. All but the two who weren't students in the U.A. tracksuits.

"All right," Aizawa said, his tone lazy and lacked much emotion in it. "You all must be wondering why we are out here? Am I right?" he asked the students. Many of them started to mutter to themselves and tried to think of an idea why they were outside. "Well you all will be participating in a quirk assessment test."

"Quirk assessment test?" a majority said at once, the only exceptions was a boy with a rocky looking head, and one with six arms with webbed skin connecting them.

Iida raised his hand up into the air, "Excuse me, sir. Shouldn't we go to the entrance ceremony?" he asked him.

Shoto Aizawa stared at the boy for a few seconds, holding onto his bag in one hand and Fou in another. "U.A. isn't one to tether itself to traditions, it's our pride you could say. Aspiring heroes don't have time for your leisurely activities."

Aizawa placed his bag onto the ground and soon the fluffy creature who gladly made it it's bed. "Physical test. You've done these since junior high, right?" he asked, rhetorically obviously. "You haven't been allowed to use your quirks. The country doesn't allow you to use them because they want everyone to feel equal, which you aren't. These tests will allow me to see where you are and get a grip at what I'm working with."

His eyes went to the redhead Kirishima, "You, Kirishima. You scored the highest on the physical on the practical, yes? What was the furthest you were able at throwing a softball?"

Kirishima thought for a moment, trying to remember what he got, "Around 60 to 63 meters, around that range," the one with the hardening said.

"Alright, try it with your quirk," the sleepy hero said, handing him a ball and moving out of the way.

Kirishima walked up to the circle in front of him. Bakugo sent the spiky haired boy death stares, Mash gave him a soft cheer for good luck while Ritsuka took to moment to find a way to tease her little eggplant… and maybe think of nicknames for people, the girl with brown hair was already dubbed Lady Mochi Face of the Cinnamon Protectors.

"Go ahead whenever you want and you are allowed to do whatever you wish, as long as you stay inside the perimeter of the circle," Aizawa informed Kirishima.

"Kay," Kirishima said to himself. He hardened his right arm and held the ball in his. Throwing the ball up into the air Kirishima quickly adjusted himself to hit the ball with his right hand as if it was a bat.

When the ball made contact it seemed to fly off, though it didn't go so high you couldn't see it it went a pretty good distance.

The ball hit the ground and a small beep came from the device in Aizawa's hand. He turned around and showed everyone. "203.1 Meters," it said.

"Knowing your limits is the only rational way to understand how you'll grow," Aizawa said.

"Wow, this looks so cool!" exclaimed Mina.

"Seems fun," Ochako said.

"I can't wait to do this!" a boy with strange elbows said.

Aizawa just looked at them all, disappointed, ""This looks fun?" is that what you said?" Aizawa repeated. "In the three years you'll be here, do you think you'll keep that attitude?" a devious smile appeared on his face. "If you want it that way, fine. The student who comes in last place in all eight exams will be kicked out of the hero course," Aizawa stated, "if you wish to continue here, try and apply for another course, or you could leave to some other school. I don't really care."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. They shouted about how this wasn't fair, what was the point of the exams, and why was he doing this. All of which Aizawa simply said no one else really had it fair, and to expect the world to be fair was naive.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Meanwhile in the teacher's office, a deflated All Might, a technically one armed knight, a mage of flowers and dreams, and a small fluffy principal sat in a room.

"Shit! Young Midoriya has Aizawa!" All Might yelled, realizing who Izuku had for a homeroom teacher.

"Oh…" Merlin said, gazing over All Might's shoulder. "Hey, Bedi. Didn't he expel an entire class last year?"

"Oh, you remember?" Bedivere said, half surprised with all the stalking he did. "Yeah, but I think it had something to do with them setting the class on fire on day one." The two others, minus Nezu who was too busy drinking tea, just gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"You gotta be joking with me," Merlin said.

"No, Sir Bedivere isn't joking with you," Nezu said. "I remember that day because I was given the pleasure of giving Shoto Aizawa the mountain of paperwork that came with the repair order."

For a normal animal, that isn't a phantasmal beast which the two ancient heroes found hard to believe, he was terrifying at times.

"You… you scare me Nezu, you know this right?" Bedivere said. "And I'm the oldest one here and seen some of the messed up things and you, a dog, bear, ra-mouse thing scare me."

"I take that as a compliment Sir Bedivere. Now me and Cath will be able to bond more on scaring some of the oldest living people," Nezu was a terrifying being.

"Why can't you just scare Scathach," Merlin mumbled to himself, kicking the floor.

"That's because she isn't a legal citizen in any country and rolls over the Land of Shadows and is too busy to be dealing with your antics Merlin," Bedivere said.

"Excuse me, Land of Shadows?" All Might questioned.

Merlin placed a hand on his lips. "Shhh, All Might, shhh. Do not be impatient with information or action, like any good story it takes time."

Bedivere just stared at the scene for a moment, Merlin not moving his hand.

… snap.

Bedivere hid his phone, the snap was louder than intended but he got it. Thank God for the invention of the cell phone.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The first test was the fifty meter dash. First ones up was a blonde boy with indigo eyes, Yuga Aoyama, and the pink girl with two horns, Mina Ashido.

Mina went barefoot while Aoyama went with a belt that wasn't around his waist, but around his stomach.

As the machine gave them the go ahead Aoyama shot a laser out of his stomach, firing him off, though it only lasted a second before he fell to the ground.

Mina on the other hand let something out of her feat, using it to let herself slide off the ground like she was skating, which allowed her to finish first.

Next up was a green haired girl who looked a little like a frog, this was Tsuyu Asui, and next to her was the female redhead, Ritsuka Fujimaru.

"Are you alright, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked Ritsuka as she was loosening up her wrist.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just not wanting to have a stiff wrist for what I have planned, that's all," Ritsuka explained with a soft smile on her face before getting into running position.

"Maybe put some umph into this one," Ritsuka said to herself. Activating her circuits and focused on reinforcing her legs and hands. She never poured much into herself since it was a challenge keeping herself from putting too much in, so she stopped when she reached a level she knew she had control over.

"Runners ready?" the bot asked, "Begin!"

With those words Asui hopped to the 50 meters they had to run.

Ritsuka on the other hand gripped into the ground, her reinforced hand made it less of a job. Once she had a grip she began running, pushing off with both her feet and hand, using her left hand as a way to keep balanced.

"5.58 seconds!" the robot responded when Asui pasted it. "6.02 seconds!" it said when Ritsuka said.

"Dang it," Ritsuka snapped her dusty fingers.

"It's alright," Asui said, giving her a pat on the back.

With that the rest of the class went and soon the next test was up, this time it was their grip strength, something Mash had total confidence in without using any abilities.

"Sup, Kyrielight!" Mash's head turned to the pink haired girl of the class. "Whattcha got there?" she asked, looking to get a peak at Mash's grip strength only for it to not have shown yet.

"I don't know, let's see," said the girl with lilac hair.

Mash gripped onto her device with all her might, channeling her inner Lancelot, except not all looking like she'd kill everyone in the room with one glare.

Soon a little beep.

Both girls took a look at what Mash's grip was and while Mash wasn't too shocked while Mina's mouth dropped.

"103…" Mina read aloud. "I only got 73, wow…"

Mash just shrugged her shoulders, "I have to have a good grip to use my quirk without failing, and I've been trained from a young age at the art of arm wrestling with my dad and brother," she said with a reminiscent smile.

"That's still pretty impressive," Mina said.

"I guess… I did better back in middle school," Mash said in a disappointed tone, Mina only questioned what would happen if she wanted to kill someone with just her hands.

Next up were events that had little entertainment, the standing long jump gave Mash a low score since her abilities only worked with her hands, and the repeated side steps she thinks she did above average for the normal for a fifteen year old. Ritsuka on the other hand did better than one Tsuyu Asui, which made her feel as if she made up for the first test while in the second she ended up falling twice… she was a geek who had to do paperwork as punishment for using a part of her abilities, she got to fail at physical movement from time to time.

The fifth test, the ball throw, and just like last time the rules stayed the same. And one Ochako Uraraka was up first.

"GO MOCHI FACE!" Ritsuka cheered, her response got a few looks from the students, some amused, some just questioning why, and one who said how that was extremely rude. Oh, and one didn't look for this one student knew the gacha addict.

"When you're ready," Aizawa gave her the go ahead.

"Right!" Ochako said, nodding her head in response. Activating her quirk onto the ball she threw it. Then they waited for it to fall. And waited. Waited. And it was out of orbit.

"Infinity," Aizawa said, showing the class.

"How?" Ritsuka had to ask. "I mean… should the friction from the oxygen and nitrogen should've slowed it down to the point where it would've taken longer?"

"Shh," Mash said. "Just go with it."

"Fine…" Ritsuka said, "But come on, Izuku, you're the mega nerd. What do you think?"

Yeah… wasn't able to answer, please call your local Mash support, she might be able to get it started.

"Hello? Izuku?" Mash called out for an answer.

"Fujimaru," Aizawa called out, "You are up."

Ritsuka walked up to the middle of the circle. She could use her own abilities with reinforcement, but this was a test to show him what we could do. If this was a ball throw who could work? Berserkers seems like it would be fitting, Vlad or Beowulf?

"Are you going to go?" Aizawa asked, "Because if you don't go soon I'll just mark it as if you failed."

"N-no! I'm just thinking real quick, but I can use any aspect of my quirk, right?" Ritsuka asked, wanting the okay to use her Servants.

"Again, as long as you stay inside the circle I don't care," the teacher responded.

Ritsuka nodded her head, taking a deep breath and holding her right wrist. "By a command seal: I order you, Beowulf, come to me!"

With those words one command seal disappeared from Ritsuka's hand and a blinding light soon appeared.

Everyone, especially Shota, covered their eyes from the light.

"W-what is that?!" a small boy with grape like hair yelled.

The light cleared up and in its place was a grown man with scars all over his body and tattoos on both his arms, he held two weapons in his hand, a sword in one and a club in the other, both connected by a chain.

"Who is that?" Iida asked.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty manly," said Kirishima.

"How do we know that he isn't a villain?" the girl with onyx eyes, Momo Yaoyorozu, said, taking a defensive stance.

Momo's words were heard by Ritsuka who quickly turned to her, "No! No! He isn't a villain, do not worry!"

Ritsuka's attention went back to Beowulf who was taking a look around. "Master, please tell me you brought me here to beat some guy up, cause I don't seem that many people to hit," he said, pointing his finger at class 1-A, all of whom froze a little, how were they not a lot?

"No! No, there is no villain, no thugs, just using you to complete a quirk assessment test," Ritsuka explained, "so… if you would, could you help?"

"No," Beowulf responded in an instant. "Us Servants agreed we'd not help you in your exams, letting you cheat, and you'd have to earn it on your own."

"I will let you have a pick of a Lancer," Ritsuka offered.

"Still no," Beowulf responded.

"Get on with it," Aizawa said, already getting tired of this.

"Then THE Lancers! All of them!" Ritsuka pleaded. "Plus, you're part of my quirk, don't I have a right to use one of you here?"

Beowulf just grabbed the ball with a smug smile on his face, "You had me at Lancers, now watch me Master. This is going to be a doozy," Beowulf said before finishing extending his arm back.

"HAHAHAHA!" Beowulf laughed as he threw the ball through the air.

And there was the little bing. Aizawa looked at the score she got, "402.3 meters."

"Dammit," Beowulf cursed, "see Master, this is why you don't keep someone like me locked inside all day, I get rusty."

"Why do you think I offered up the Lancers?" Ritsuka responded, both Master and Servant having a wicked smile.

"Sir!" Iida raised up his hand, "Did Fujimaru just use a substitute for the exam, bringing in a complete stranger inside U.A. ground?!"

"Two things. First, quiet, you'll wake him up," Aizawa said, pointing to a sleeping Fou. "Secondly, this is a quirk assessment exam, and I know, due to knowing a little about all of your quirks, that this man is connected to Fujimaru's quirk."

"Hey, Master, who's this scruffy looking guy? Want me to fight him?" Beowulf asked.

Ritsuka's neck snapped to Beowulf, "NO! Do not attack anyone here!"

"Did he just threaten all of us?" a blonde boy with a black streak resembling a thunderbolt asked.

"J-just, just stay around and do not harm anyone!" Ritsuka instructed her Berserker.

Ritsuka just walked over back to her class, slumped over. Was this a moment of winning but at a terrible price? She didn't know, but she knew she'd be asked about him.

"Hey, Fujimaru," Ritsuka turned over to Mina and Kirishima who went up to her. "So who's that guy over there?" Kirishima asked, pointing to the Servant.

"Someone, you don't need to worry," Ritsuka responded.

Over by the Servant and teacher one could only guess what they were discussing.

"Got any meat?" Beowulf asked.

"No," was Shota's response.

"Beer?"

"This is a school, so, no," Aizawa responded again.

"So?"

Back with the students Izuku tried to get himself ready for when he had to go. Though the fear of Katsuki made it very difficult.

"Midoriya," Aizawa called out, "Get up there."

"R-right," Izuku stammered out, walking up to the circle.

"Deku's going to end up failing this," Katsuki commented standing next to Mash, Iida, and Ochako.

"I don't know Bakugo," Mash said with a faint smile, now if it was out of confidence or worry that has yet to be determined.

"That quirkless loser won't even make one hundredth of my score, eggplant," Bakugo said, while insulting the Shielder.

Ritsuka soon came up from behind, smacking Bakugo on the back of his head. "No one class Mash an eggplant but me!" Ritsuka declared, grabbing hold of Mash and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them the small Minoru Mineta made a comment about girl on girl action, earning his death glares from any female who happened to be nearby.

"Quirkless?" Iida questioned, "Didn't you hear what he did during the entrance exam?"

"Na," Ritsuka responded for him, "he was too busy bragging for the week till we got our acceptance letters. Now, shush, he's about to go."

Izuku clutched the ball in his hands and soon threw it, only it didn't travel far, only forty six meters.

Saying everyone was a little underwhelmed wasn't an understatement. Ritsuka had heard Izuku ended up breaking his bones from his power from Recovery Girl, yet nothing seemed to break or give reason to show that.

"Hey, shaggy," Beowulf asked Aizawa, "what's up with your hair?"

"I'm erasing his quirk," the teacher responded to the Berserker. "With such an uncontrollable power, I don't see how the school could let you in."

Izuku listened to his words, the broccoli haired boy figured out what Shota's hero name was. "You erased my quirk. You're the erasing hero, Eraserhead!" Izuku was nervous, no that might be an understatement but in the right direction.

As the students discussed him as a hero, Beowulf was having a good life to himself.

"Eraserhead?!" the Berserker mocked, "What kind of name is that?!" he said before laughing.

Shota let out a long sigh, "I have learned the lesson never to let someone pick names for you," he said before putting his attention to Izuku. "I'm guessing you can't control your quirk, yes?" his reaction gave the answer to him. "And I imagine you plan to get incapacitated and have someone else save you, right? Well whether you want to or not, if you happen to do so you're just forcing their hands, aren't you?"

Shota closed his eyes, his scarf and hair settling down, "Know this, with a quirk that puts you out of commission after one use, you will never be a hero." Aizawa turned around and went back to the small Fou and Servant, "One more shot, that's all you have."

He left Izuku thinking for a moment, but within the time he was thinking Beowulf and Shota had a conversation.

"Ruff words to the kid, don't ya think?" Beowulf said to the hero.

"Ruff but true words, if you aren't even able to save one person then what good are you as a hero?" Aizawa said going back to petting Fou's lush fur.

Beowulf shrugged, it wasn't his place to poke holes in opinions.

In the meantime Izuku got ready to throw again. He charged One for All up again only in a slightly different way.

Throwing the ball he used it, pushing it off at the last point of contact with his finger, propelling the ball into the air.

Izuku looked back to his teacher, clenching his hand, his index finger already turned a horrid shade of purple, "I'm still in this Mr Aizawa," Izuku stated, "I can keep going."

Back over by Aizawa he had to admit this amused him, the boy with only a little time had managed to find a way to keep himself in the game, not unscratched, but still standing.

"Hey, kid!" Beowulf walked up to the boy, with a wide grin. "Where did you get all that power?! Me and you got to brawl it out one of these days!" the Berserker cheered, slapping the boy on the back.

"O-ow," Izuku groaned.

"Deku/Izuku!" Bakugo and Ritsuka yelled rushing to the green haired boy, of course their tones were completely different. Ritsuka was a lot more friendly and seemed to be out of concern and amazement, while Katsuki's tone was a lot more violent and had a hint of murder to them.

Both students ran up to the boy, only for them to both not manage to get to him, the Servant grabbing his Master while the teacher caught his other student.

"Master, settle down," Beowulf said with a faint sight.

Bakugo was wrapped in cloth stopping his almost assault, "What the fuck?!" he yelled.

"Bakugo, I'd appreciate you watching your language," Aizawa said.

"Why can't I get out of this?!" the explosive student demanded to know.

"It's a capture weapon made from carbon fibers and metal alloy," Aizawa explained, his hair dancing indicating the activation of his quirk. "Damn brats making me use my quirk over and over," he groaned. "Make me use my capture device again and I'll have you out of my class so fast you'll think you were one of the villains All Might fights, gone."

Aizawa turned to go back to the still surprisingly asleep companion, "I don't care who goes next now, just get it done," Aizawa walked back, scooping Fou up his arms.

"There there, these idiots won't harm you," the teacher soon changed into a softy when it came to Fou, no one knows why or how this can occur, but it had.

After the test were sit-up which, followed by seated toe touch, and then long distance run. While some of the class was struggling near the end, Mash surprisingly was one of the few people in fine condition, unlike one Ritsuka Fujimaru who as soon as she could, she ended up laying on the dirt floor, face down.

Mash was questioned by a few students on how she was still able to have enough energy to keep going, only to shrug it off, though her bond with Mina did increase a little bit.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The students had gathered in front of Shota and Beowulf, who was just sitting down, waiting for something to happen.

"Kay, here are your results," Aizawa said, holding his device out projecting twenty-two name up into the air.

**1 Momo Yaoyorozu**

**2 Shoto Todoroki**

**3 Katsuki Bakugo**

**4 Tenya Iida**

**5 Ritsuka Fujimaru**

**6 Fumikage Tokoyami**

**7 Mezo Shoji**

**8 Mashirao Ojiro**

**9 Eijiro Kirishima**

**10 Mina Ashido**

**11 Mash Kyrielight**

**12 Ochako Uraraka**

**13 Koji Koda**

**14 Rakido Sato**

**15 Tsuyu Asui**

**16 Yuga Aoyama**

**17 Hanta Sero**

**18 Denki Kaminari**

**19 Kyoka Jirou**

**20 Toru Hagakure**

**21 Minoru Mineta**

**22 Izuku Midoriya**

The students found where they stood and while some of them couldn't hold back their excitement, a few students looked at the last place and felt sympathy.

"H-hey bud," Ritsuka said, trying her best to sound reassuring to Izuku.

"Oh, I lied. No one is being expelled," Aizawa said abruptly. "It was a logical ruse to make sure you give it your all," he said, giving them a wicked smile. Merlin had too much of an effect on them.

"HA!" Beowulf was laughing, not at Aizawa, but at the reactions the students had, "That's what I call a good reaction!"

"Yes, yes it is," Aizawa agreed. "Now, get changed and head back to class," Aizawa said before picking his sleeping bag up with Fou along with him. "I am also taking this fluffy creature back to class, Todoroki, it is still asleep and I will not be having you students disturbing it," as he was leaving he did manage to slip Izuku a note, "Take this to Recovery Girl, she'll be able to heal your finger."

Back with the students, they were cheering among themselves and some sighs of relief were had. Soon they did as they were told and got changed, getting ready for what they might have next.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

In the boys changing room some students just went in to change, while some others found it the perfect opportunity to talk with one another.

"So Midoriya," the small Mineta called the green haired boy's attention, "You seem to get along pretty well with both Fujimaru and Kyrielight, what's up with that?"

"Hmm?" Izuku hummed, thinking it was just an innocent question, "The three of us are just friends, I've known them for almost two years now, why?"

"Really now?" Mineta seemed unconvinced, twisting what might have been a simple and innocent question into something else, "I'd think you be in a relationship with them, you lucky dog."

"W-w-what?!" Izuku stammered out, "N-no, I am not, I swear," Izuku began mumbling about his two female friends which became quite a sight.

"Mineta!" Iida yelled at the grape haired boy, "Stop bother Midoriya, this behavior isn't befitting of a U.A. student!"

"You're no fun," Mineta grumbled.

"You can't deny that they both are pretty cute," Kirishima had to comment.

"Hey Midoriya, why don't ya set me up with one of them?" Kaminari asked, putting a hand over Izuku's shoulders.

"I-I d-don't know," Izuku stammered out, "I-I mean, I don't think that's a good idea for your own health…"

That caught some of their attention. "Midoriya, what do you mean for my health?" Kaminari asked.

"Mash's father is scary," Izuku said bluntly, "If he doesn't like you, you might as well be a dead man," he said, memories from when Lancelot first met him. "Who is the scariest hero you know?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kirishima asked. Izuku didn't answer, just waited for an answer. "Well… if I had to pick, I'd say that one knight hero, what was it Lancelot, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Kaminari said, "I remember him, he's like super scary, really I remember seeing him tare a light post out and used it to fight a villain," he then turned to a frozen in fear Izuku. "Wait… you're saying that HE'S her father."

Izuku just nodded his head, and closed his locker and left, leaving the few boys left in slight aw.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

On the other side of the wall, Mina had her mouth wide open.

"You're the daughter of Lancelot?!" Mina yelled, "But he's so scary! And you're so… you!"

Ritsuka had a good laugh to herself, "I know, but Uncle Lancelot is a lot nicer when you get to know him," found memories of him holding Mash when they were much younger, playing with the two of them, beating up a villian, good times.

"Uncle Lancelot?" Momo overheard, "I'm curious, you and Kyrielight seem to have a really close relationship, you two knew each other before coming here?"

"Correct!" Ritsuka said, pointing to the onyx eyed girl. "Me and Mash have been best friends since diapers, as long as I can remember! If something crazy happens around us, it is most likely because I wasn't supervised by Mash! Hahaha!" she, surprisingly, bragged about that.

Mash just let out a sigh, "You are a real piece of work, you know that Senpai?"

"And proud of it!" Ritsuka declared.

"Hey, why do you call Fujimaru Senpai?" Jirou asked.

"Because Senpai is Senpai," Mash responded in a heartbeat.

Ritsuka finished putting on her blazer and shrugged, "I wouldn't suggest asking any more, she always says that," she placed her hand onto the lilac haired girl's hair and waved them all a goodbye. "See ya!"

"Bye," Mash waved her goodbye.

"Man, I wish I had a childhood friend like that," Toru, the invisible girl, couldn't help but pout, even though no one could see it.

"No you don't," Mash groaned, "She's a real handful, and can be messy, and be sometimes annoying," Mash listed off, "though she does make things more interesting and fun."

Mash soon left, leaving the other female students.

"How is she related to Lancelot again?" Mina asked.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The students now sat in their assigned seats by their student numbers, Fou had been returned to Shoto, Beowulf was sitting on the floor in the front of the class and Aizawa was standing in front of everyone.

"Alright," Aizawa called to them, "Since we skipped orientation, I'll give you this. I want everyone to introduce themselves, follow by your quirk and then something you like. Now get going with it, I'm going to sleep."

The students didn't say much, and a blonde student stood up first. "Salut~ I am Yuga Aoyama. My quirk is called Navel Laser! It allows me to shoot a dazzling laser out of my tummy." he explained his quirk. "As for something I enjoy, it is myself!"

Over by Ritsuka she couldn't help but giggle, but it wasn't what most would think. An odd feeling of nostalgia swept over her.

"Alright, I'm next," Mina said, jumping out of her seat. "Hello everyone, I'm Mina Ashido, and my quirk is called Acid. It allows me to make this acidic stuff out of my body. Something I like I'd have to go with break dancing."

"Alright, ribbit," Tsuyu said. "I am Tsuyu Asui, but feel free to call me Tsu," the frog-like girl said. "My quirk is called Frog, it pretty much gives me the characteristics of a frog." placing a finger on her chin she said something she likes, "Something I like would be rainy seasons and jelly."

Ritsuka stood up, in a similar manner as Mina. "Hello, everybody!" she greeted. "My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, call me by my first or last name is fine by me. Something I like is gacha games and legends, stuff like King Arthur, or the Argonauts," she said mimicking holding a sword. "My quirk is called Magecraft (Master), with parentheses around the word Master," she said. "It allows me to use an art called Magecraft through my magic circuits," she said this while activating her circuits, "And for the record it is something similar yet different from magic, which from what I heard is something completely different. But I have another ability where I summon certain familiars like Beowulf over there," she said pointing to Beowulf.

"Sup," he said.

"Question," Mina asked, "So he's part of your quirk?"

"Kinda… I can explain it later, I'm taking up too much of your guys time," Ritsuka said, rubbing the back of her head. "Iida, you're up."

The next student stood up while she sat down. "Hello, I am Tenya Iida, I hope you all are doing well!" he greeted them, rather loudly since it managed to get a groan out of Aizawa. "Something I enjoy is studying and beef stew. My quirk is called Engine, which allows me to move at extraordinary speed."

Next up was Ochako Uraraka. "Um, hello," she waved to her fellow students. "I'm Ochako Uraraka. Something I like would be mochi," those words led to Ritsuka pumping her fist in victory, Mochi face would be her new nickname from now on. "My quirk is Zero Gravity, and I can make an object have no gravity…" she said, feeling just saying her quirks name gave it away. "Um, okay I'm done."

"Kay, I'm Mashirao Ojiro. I like martial arts and my quirk is called Tail, which as you can see I have a tail," he said, moving his tail up.

"Alright, I'm up," Kaminari said, standing up. "Sup, I'm Denki Kaminari, my quirk is called Electrification, which lets me emit electricity from my body, and I like hamburgers."

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima, nice to be here," the redhead introduced himself, "My quirk is Hardening, which makes me as hard as a rock," Mineta said quickly. That's what he said. "My favorite things are anything manly and meat!"

"Hear hear!" Beowulf cheered.

Next up with the rocked shape head boy, Koji Koda. "I'm Koji Koda, My ability is called Anavoice, and I like animals," all of this was so quiet that no one could hear him.

"I'm sorry what?" Kirishima asked, "Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I'm Koji Koda, I can talk to animals and I like them," he said loud enough for people to hear, but those who didn't stay quiet couldn't hear.

Koda soon sat down and Mash stood up. "Um, hello. I'm Mash Kyrielight. My quirk is called Lord Chaldeas and is a barrier quirk, but whenever I use it I end up freezing myself and anything close by," she said a little sheepishly, "and I like spending time with Sen- I mean Ritsuka and Izuku, along with my family."

"Aw, she's so sweet," Mina couldn't help but whisper that to herself.

"I'm Rikido Sato," the buff looking student said. "My quirk is called Sugar Rush, and it increases my strength on how much sugar I have in me, and I like baking."

Next up was the student with multiple arms and webbed skin. On the top of one of them a mouth emerged. "I'm Mezo Shoji. My quirk is Dupli-Arm, and as you can see I can duplicate parts of my body on it. Something I like is takoyaki."

"Guess I'm up," Kyoka said. "Sup, I'm Kyoka Jirou, My quirk is called Earphone Jack, putting it simply it lets me hear things really well, and I can listen to music if I so choose. And something I like is rock music,"

After her was the boy with odd elbows, "I'm Hanta Sero, and my quirk is Tap, it lets me dispense tape from my elbows," he said this while pointing at his elbow. "Something I like would be oranges."

Following Sero was a boy with a bird head, similar to a raven. "I am Fumikage Tokoyami, I enjoy apples and my quirk is Dark Shadow, it is a sentient quirk and is made of darkness," he said, giving little detail to what his quirk did.

Next up was Shoto. "I am Shoto Todoroki, my quirk is called Half-Cold Half-Hot, and my favorite things are soba and Fou, harm him and I will hurt you." his last words were a lot colder than the first part of his introduction.

"FOU!" Fou said, patting Shoto's hand to calm him down.

**(Translation: There there.)**

Fou's word or words managed to get one of the students attention. Koda turned his head to the small creature, unsure if he had heard him or not.

"I guess I'm up next!" the invisible girl said in quite the cheery voice. "Hello everyone, I'm Toru Hagakure, I like anything cute, and my quirk is invisibility. Which I'm pretty sure you can guess what it does."

Over by Beowulf he couldn't help but tilt his head. "Hold these boring introductions up for a second," he said loud enough for them to stop. "You're invisible, like no one here is able to see your body?"

"Yeah…? People can see right through me" Toru confirmed his question, unsure why he was asking it. "Why?"

"Weird, I can't see through you," he said squinting. "Meh, whatever."

"W-what! You can see me!" Toru exclaimed, her voice showed signs of being completely surprised and excited.

"Yeah, I can tell ya how ya look later though, got it?" Beowulf said before going back to the front of the class.

"O-okay," Toru said, "Um, okay who's next?"

Bakugo didn't respond to her and just stood up. "Name's Katsuki Bakugo, don't forget it ya damn extras, cause I'll be number one. My quirk is Explosion, and unless you're an idiot you'll be able to figure that out," he said before sitting down.

"Explosion, a quirk that makes his hair look like one of those guys from that old Dragon Ball show, it is also known as "I can't stop yelling and my ego is super inflated" an amazing quirk I must say," Ritsuka said over to Bakugo, loud enough for him to hear it.

"What the hell did you say ya damn witch?!" Katsuki yelled at her.

"Oh nothing~" Ritsuka responded sitting comfortably in her seat. "So who's up now?"

"I-I am," Izuku raised his hand. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya, I like anything heroes, and my quirk is called Smash, which is just a strength enhancement, and I enjoy Katsudon. I hope we can get along."

In the twenty-first seat was Mineta. "Sup, I'm the amazing Minoru Mineta, my quirk is Pop Off, which let's me pop of sticky balls from my head, and my favorite things are girls!" The last part might have been unnecessary, and caused the girl sitting next to him to him to want to scoot away a little.

In the last seat was Momo, "Greetings everyone, I am Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk is called Creation, and I can create any non-living thing as long as I know the molecular structure of the object," those words also caused a vague sense of nostalgia to wash over Ritsuka. "I enjoy reading as a hobby and my favorite things to read are encyclopedias."

"You all done?" everyone's eyes turned to the yellow cocoon. "Alright, I'll be leaving soon, your next teacher will be here shortly."

"Yo, Aizawa," almost instantly the door opened with Merlin on the other end. "Yamada said he'd be busy and sent me instead," he said walking inside the classroom.

"Greet," the sleepy teacher, "You can have them now."

"Alright," Merlin said with a grin, "See you in your dream~" he said, waving them goodbye.

"Stay away from my dreams."

The students had to question who he was, the only one who knew who he was were Ritsuka and Mash.

"Greetings everyone," Merlin greeted them. "I will be your substitute English teacher, I am Merlin, no need for Sir, Mister, or any other words like that, formalities aren't my thing." Merlin took a look at everyone with a prideful smile. "I hope I can get along with the future heroes of tomorrow-" as Merlin was ending his sentence his eyes landed on him.

"Cath Palug, don't you dare do anything," Merlin said in a worried tone, backing away slowly.

"FOU FOU FOU! DIE MERLIN, FOU FOU!" Fou let out his battle cry.

**(Translation: I HAVE COME FOR YOUR HEAD! DIE MERLIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!)**

Fou hopped off of Shoto's desk and ran up to Merlin, leaping up to his face, kicking it.

"FOU FOU DIE FOU!"

**(Translation: DIE DIE DIE DIE!)**

"Cath Palug! You horrid beast! I took care of you for so long!" Merlin cried out, trying to fight the small Beast.

"FOU FOU FOU!" Fou yelled. "FOU FOU FOU! FOU FOU!"

"He says you threw him off a tower," Koda spoke up. "You did this once before, and he wants to finish the job."

"You can understand him?" Shoto asked, surprised by the quiet boy. Koda responded to him with just nodding his head.

"Alright, Fou, Merlin, settle down," Beowulf pulled the two apart.

"Fou, I now will cherish you forever," Shoto said, taking him away from Beowulf, stroking Fou's lush fur.

"Fou."

"He says thanks," Kodi translated.

"K-keep that thing away from me…" Merlin pleaded, "A-and let's start class…" he said getting ready for class to start.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Class was over and the trio were walking next to one another.

"I got to say Izuku, you sure can pack a punch," Ritsuka gave Izuku a loud smack on the back.

"Ouch!" Izuku yelped. "Ritsuka, please, not so hard."

"Sorry, sorry," the Master apologized.

"Midoriya," a male voice caught their attention, and a hand on Izuku's shoulder caught him as well.

All of them turned over to Iida. "Iida? Do you need something?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, no. I only wished to see how you are doing. Is your finger all healed up?" Iida asked him.

Izuku nodded his head, "Oh, yes. Recovery Girl healed me all up. Though I am very tired."

"Story of my life," Ritsuka mumbled. "Be glad you don't have to do paperwork," she said, spite covering her words.

"Homework?" Iida questioned. "What is so wrong with it?"

"Not homework, I have trouble with that! I mean paperwork!" Ritsuka yelled. "Whenever I use a certain aspect of my quirk I have to fill out a shit ton of paperwork, because this aspect of my quirk can slaughter hundreds of people if not supervised."

"Surely you're joking," Iida tried to play it off.

"No I am not!" Ritsuka exclaimed loudly, a serious face covering her.

"Hey!" distracting from the mention of paperwork. Now their attention was focused on the mochi faced girl.

"Infinity girl/Mochi face!" Iida and Ritsuka said at the same time.

"Senpai!" Mash swiped the back of Ritsuka's head. "Hello Uraraka, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you all were heading to the station and walk with you guys," Ochako said. "Tenya Iida, Mash Kyrielight, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and… I'm sorry is it Deku or Izuku? Bakugo said Deku and you said Izuku so which do you go by?" the mochi face asked.

"O-oh… Izuku is my real name," Izuku clarified. "Kacchan calls me that as an insult, it pretty much means useless."

"Really? I'm sorry," the round face apologized. "I thought it sounded like a cool nickname, like say "You can do it" you know?"

"If you want then go ahead and class me it then," Izuku responded, blushing up a storm.

"JUST LIKE THAT?!" Iida and Ritsuka said at once.

"Really? Thanks!" Ochako thanked him. "So you're all heading home?"

"Yeah," Ritsuka admitted, "I plan to do summon something that can murder all of us if it wanted and then do a lot of paperwork."

…

"Ritsuka, please don't summon anything too dangerous," Mash pleaded.

"No promises," Ritsuka declared, marching on out of there.

"She's joking, right?" Ochako asked.

"Nope," Izuku answered slumped over. "But things haven't been too weird as of yet, so I don't question it as much as I should."

Today was a really eventful day.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: AND I'M DONE! WOW THIS WAS A LOT LONGER THAN I INTENDED!**

**How ya guys doing I hope you guys aren't dead yet, cause that'd suck!**

**So I plan to do something, today. I am going to be holding another pole for a new Servant to be summoned (Not the one Ritsuka's going to do in the next chapter) and I want you guys to pick!**

**Here are ya listings!**

**1 Gilgamesh Archer**

**2 Enkidu**

**3 Jeanne d'Arc**

**4 Ushiwakamaru**

**5 Mordred**

**6 Irisviel**

**7 Jack**

**8 Heracles**

**9 Abigail**

**Now, with that bit out of the way I want to do a little message to all those who want Cu protections.**

**To all of you, do not worry his pain will not be as bad for a while. Beowulf won't hunt our dog for a bit, he'll surprise attack him and only in omake and when I feel like writing them.**

**Now, that this is all finished, CHAPTER 13 IS OVER! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Sup guys, how are my beautiful peeps doing? I hope it's good!**

**Now what will happen in today's chapter? Well there will be a Servant summoned (Not the one from the poll) a little bonding and then we'll get to the battle training!**

**Now with that little bit out of the way, let's get going!)**

**Chapter 14- Hero Training**

The redhead girled opened the door to her home with a bright smile on her face.  
"Hey guys, I'm home," she said at the entrance.

"Hey honey," Miyuri greeted her daughter. "How was school today?"

Ritsuka shrugged, setting her bag down. "Pretty good, we skipped the entrance ceremony to do quirk testing, with the threat of expulsion for whoever failed and that turned out to be a lie, we then introduced ourselves followed by a small squirrel beating Merlin up," she said in quite the amused tone. "So I'd say it's quite good."

"I expect nothing else from this exciting, eccentric, exquisite world Master!" Shakespeare announced his entrance. "If I may ask, what happened to Beowulf? He was with me then suddenly, POOF, he was gone."

Ritsuka had a sheepish smile on her face. "W-well, we had quirk testing so I thought it'd be okay if I called one of you guys," the redhead let out a small chuckled. "And I may have promised him he could hunt down the Lancers…"

"She did," Beowulf appeared on the couch, holding a bag of jerky in his hand. "Those bitches are going down."

The entire room looked at the Berserker, causally eating. Ritsuka felt sweet forming on her face, feeling nervous at what would happen next.

"Beowulf," Miyuri looked to the Berserker and let out a sigh, "At the very least go easy on Cu, he's got enough bad luck as it is."

"Alright, I won't physically hurt him too much," the hunter said with a delightful smile. Now that got people worried. What did he have planned? Maybe it was the words he used that scared them.

"Now excuse me, I got to get ready for the hunt," the Berserker waved them goodbye as he went into the labyrinth hallway where the Servant's rooms started.

"I am so glad you're not like that Berserker," Miyuri said, patting Frankenstein on the head. "So did anything else happen at school?"

"Let's see me and Mash were one of the first people there, we saw Mash's cousin, then I found out she's been cheating on me with another redhead, Izuku broke his finger throwing a ball," Ritsuka thought for a moment deciding to bring something else up, "Also I've been having an odd feeling of nostalgia even since classes really started."

"What do you mean?" the mangaka tried to inquire.

"Well this one guy with blonde hair said he like himself was the first person I brought it up, then there was this guy with a bird head who reminded me of Avenger, and then this little pervert caused it as well, actually a few others as well," Ritsuka had a slightly frustrated look on her face, scratching her head. "I don't understand it, and the little pervert actually brought a smile to my face."

Miyuri tried to think of a way to phrase her thoughts into words, "Feelings are weird aren't they, right," she joked trying to lighten the mood. "Well I'm sure it isn't anything you should be worried about."

Ritsuka let out a sigh and shrugged, "I guess you're right, but it doesn't make it feel any less creepy."

"Well if anything bad happens call Lancelot, you know he'll kill anyone," Miyuri couldn't help the chuckle she let out imagining all the poor souls she'd seen looking at the knight hero.

"Yeah… that's a last resort," Ritsuka scratched her chin imagining all of the people he's scared off, "I mean he did terrify Izuku when he first saw him."

Miyuri remembered the call she got from Lancelot the same day Ritsuka and Mash met the shy boy.

"Well I don't have much else to do so I'mma go summon a Servant, do paperwork, and then I will be doing the little homework I have left," Ritsuka waved her mother goodbye as she went into her room.

Miyuri let her daughter walk into her room and waited for the door to close, "Okay, Berserker. I'm going to ask you to do something for me, okay?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inside Ritsuka's room there were plenty of things, her bed covered with a design from her favorite gacha game, her books on a shelf she recently got for her Servants and notes she had on them, a desk for her paperwork, and in the center something that would raise a few questions.

A summoning circle.

Ritsuka had learned something while trying to summon her Servants; she had a few ways to get them. The first and most taxing would be summoning with just her command seals, which if her first time summoning was anything to go on, would drain her, though that might only have been because she just had her circuits activated. The next and easiest would be summoning over a ley line, but walking over to the beach every time wasn't that much fun and would raise too many questions. The last method was summoning with a circle, which she did with the ley line, only going there would drain her less.

"Okay," Ritsuka clapped her hand together, getting herself ready. "Maybe a Rider or Archer, haven't gotten any of those yet," the redhead let out a few breaths calming her nerves.

Ritsuka began the incantation and the circle lit up and she awaited her new Servant.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Somewhere else outside the house Fionn was outside by himself, strolling the streets of Musutafu. Somewhere else on the rooftops Beowulf stalked his prey, getting his trap ready for the Lancer.

"Come to papa, blondie," Beowulf grinned menacingly at the blonde Lancer.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The lights of the summoning circle died down and Ritsuka uncovered her eyes. Seeing her new Servant.

"Hello!~" a female voice called to the Master. "I am the Servant Arte- I mean Orion! Yeah, I am Orion. Nice see you Master!" In the middle of the circle was a woman in rather revealing red clothes, long white hair and blue eyes. Ritsuka, while tired, could feel something strange in the presence the woman gave off.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled out. "Look at Master, she's so small!"

Ritsuka turned her head to look for the source of the noise but failed to find it. She then turned to Art- Orion and tried to think of everything she knew of the Greek hero. She knew that Orion was the son of Poseidon and was regarded to be one of the best hunters at the time, and he was in love with the goddess Artemis.

"Um...I'm sorry but I thought Orion was a guy," Ritsuka looked at the woman trying to figure out what was going on, hoping this wasn't another Da Vinci incident, that was a pain in the ass to explain to Tsukauchi.

"She isn't me!" the male voice yelled again. Ritsuka looked around, trying to find out who the voice belonged to. "On her shoulder."

Ritsuka looked to the woman's shoulder, only to see her grab something and move her hand behind her back, only the sounds of muffling could be heard in the room.

Ritsuka just let out a sigh. "Um, excuse me, but can you let him go, or whatever he is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Master," the woman said with a kind and sweet smile.

Ritsuka wanted to fight this, but she had things to do and fighting this would take too long. "Well you'll need to let him go eventually, follow me, I need to ask you a few questions before you'll be allowed to go outside, if you refuse to I'll need to use a command seal and you'll be under house arrest and be watched by one of my other Servants."

"Alright~" the female Servant agreed and Ritsuka left to do her paperwork.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Ritsuka soon found a few things out. Her first discovery was that Orion wasn't a woman, but in fact a man trapped in a little tiny bear. She then found out the woman summoned and given a body was not a human but a goddess instead, and her true name was Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. She also found that she could apparently summon a duo Servant, summoning Servants under one name.

Ritsuka had fun explaining this to her other Servants and her mom and dad who congratulated her on summoning a goddess, leaving poor Orion out of the conversation.

The young Master soon filled out her paperwork and went to bed, the next part of summoning a Servant was about to begin.

Ever since the Master summoned her first Servant she had been experiencing two things. The first being the same day she summoned a Servant she'd meet the voice in her head who claimed to be her quirk. The second thing happened whenever she fell asleep every night. She'd dream of her Servants. The lives they led, the triumphs and their losses, their love and loss.

So when the voice was sitting on the ground in her void she never questioned it.

"_Welcome back, dear Master Fujimaru!" _the voice greeted Ritsuka. "_Summoning Artemis and Orion! Got to say, very impressive for you nooby, though I'm still happy you didn't get the Grand Archer, HAHA!"_

"_Grand Archer?"_ Ritsuka had to ask.

"_Never mind that!"_ the voice brushed off the question, giving a cheeky giggle. "_Now, today we've got something very interesting for you to see!"_

Ritsuka let out a short hum, wondering what it was that her voice was going to show her.

"_Now we have two door!"_ the voice began, "_See that door with metal bars, laser pointers, and all that stuff pointing at it?" _Ritsuka nodded her head. "_DO NOT OPEN IT! THAT THING MUST NOT GET OUT!"_

"_WHAT THING?!" Ritsuka yelled, stumbling backwards._

"_You do not need to know, just know it can not get out,"_ the voice then pointed to the other door, it looked like one of those automatic sliding doors you'd see on those sci fi movies or labs. "_Now that is what we'll be looking at!"_

The two bodies walked to the door and opened it. The contents of the room amazed the Master.

In the room there were a bunch of mannequins, some with no clothes, while a few with some familiar clothes.

"_Welcome to the Servant Archive!"_ the voice announced. "_This is where you can see all the info you have on Servants you've already summoned. We have all the classics like the First Hassan, to the new ones that have everyone's attention, such as Orion!"_

If Ritsuka was being honest, she was amazed. So many empty stands for what could be her Servants. In the stands that were filled had a little description of the Servants and a small list of skills and a small amount of other things about them.

"Pretty cool, right?" the voice said, sitting on the ground. "With each Servant you summon you get to see this place grow just a little bit more."

"Well honestly, yeah it's pretty damn impressive," Ritsuka said with a grin. She looked over to the voice for a moment, thinking about what she saw, "Hey, is it just me or do you look more… I don't know, visible? Is that the right word?"

"Oh, you noticed?" the voice in her head stood up and did a little spin, though she was just a silhouette she could see what resembled a skirt dance. "Well I'm like this space, I grow stronger with each summon you make, and every time you do so my appearance is one step closer to becoming visible to you!"

"That's not confusing at all," Ritsuka scratched her head, "So how long till that'll take?"

"How the hell should I know?!" the voice yelled. "I am busy watching from afar and keeping Gudako from escaping! So I don't have time to do math! I hate the subject as it is!"

"Gudako?" Ritsuka wanted to ask but was ignored.

"Now, I'm wondering what'll come next? Maybe a movie theater, I always love a good movie!" the voice giggled as it sat on top of a large manikin. "But we'll see that answer later! Now go on, day is coming and you have school!"

"W-what?! But I haven't been in here that long!" Ritsuka stated.

"Yeah, but time goes by faster when you're asleep," the voice explained. "And our time is about up, your body is waking up! See you later Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka's body soon woke up and left the voice behind inside her head. She let out a sigh and grabbed a pistol from god knows where and walked out of the Archive.

"Now, back to keeping that thing at bay," she said walking over to the locked door.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka rubbed her eyes as she got up from her bed.

"God, this is getting really strange," Ritsuka ground as she walked over to her desk and opened her notebook. This notebook was where she wrote down the events that happened the nights she met up with the voice in her head. She kept this one secret from her Servents and parents, for the main reason of not wanting to be put onto any pills. She wasn't crazy!

…

Okay, a little, but not enough to be a danger…. Okay not enough to actively seek out to hurt people… MOST PEOPLE!

"Hey, Ritsuka," Roman walked through the door, holding two cups of coffee, "Did you stay up all night again?"

"No," Ritsuka answered, letting out a yawn. "Just had a strange dream is all."

"Well that's good, the not staying up all night part I mean," Roman had a light chuckle to himself. "Then what are you doing?"

"Writing it down before I forget, I always do," Ritsuka answered her fellow redhead, "What about you? You stay up late again as well? Old men should do that, it's bad for your health."

"Lecturing the doctor about health, quite bold of you Ritsuka," Roman rolled his eyes, "And I am not that old! I am in the prime of my life!"

"Whatever you say old man," the teenager smirked at her father, placing her pen down. "So the coffee for Da Vinci?" Ritsuka asked. "I thought Servants don't need stuff like coffee, food, or sleep?"

"Just because they don't need it doesn't mean they can't have it," Roman defended. "Plus, you know the magic of coffee, you know you should never doubt it!"

"First, I'm not that foolish, I respect the hell out of coffee. Second quite, you don't want to wake mom up." At that moment both redheads shivered, not wanting to disturb Miyuri, who was known to not be a morning person at all.

"Well I gotta get going, and you might want to get dressed," Roman turned to leave but stopped midway. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Beowulf wanted to tell you that Fionn is down, whatever that means."

Ritsuka froze in her seat. "The hunt has begun."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Ritsuka was calling it close, almost being late. She rushed through the door.

"Safe!" the gacha addict declared, as she launched herself through the door.

The class turned their heads to her as she landed into the classroom.

"Fujimaru," Jirou looked to the Master on the floor. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah…" Ritsuka responded, picking herself. "Sorry guys," she apologized to the class. "So, have you seen Mash anywhere?"

"Kyrielight?" Jirou looked through her classmate but didn't look for long, finding the head of lilac next to red. "I see her, she's right by Kirishima."

Ritsuka glanced over to the two and let out a whimper "She's cheating on me again."

"Oh my God?! I didn't know you two were a couple?!" Toru poked her head over to the two deciding to bud in.

Ritsuka and Kyoka looked at the invisible girl. Jirou then turned to Ritsuka who was in the middle of trying to process what was going on. Her face went from completely serious to red then to laughing.

"That isn't what I meant!" Ritsuka was on the floor laughing, struggling to pick herself up.

"Huh? Then what do you mean by "She's cheating on you?"" Hagakure wanted to know.

"Well…" before Ritsuka could explain anything the door opened with Aizawa coming through.

"Shut up everyone and get back into your seats," the homeroom teacher instructed them. "That means you Fujimaru, Hagakure,"

"Yes, sir!" both students answered, giving him a salute, or most assumed that was what Toru was doing.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Classes at the beginning of the day were pretty boring, the only reason why Ritsuka didn't fall asleep during their first class only because Present Mic was extremely loud and the flashbacks of cramming non stop in English because of Shakespeare, the horror.

"Come on?!" Present Mic yelled. "Which one of you can guess which is the correct answer?" the leather clad her said, gesturing to the board with four sentences, one holding an error.

Out of the entire class three people raised their hands. Momo Yaoyorozu, Ritsuka, and Mash.

"Kyrielight, you're up!" Present Mic called.

After the morning classes there was lunch, which the students were on their way to as of now.

"How many times do we have to say sorry?" Mash asked her first redhead friend.

"Till I forgive you, cheater!" Ritsuka normally walked next to Mash but today she was walking next to Izuku, him standing between the two.

"W-we do mean it, we're sorry. B-but you weren't waking up and our train was coming… WE'RE SORRY!" Izuku bowed his head down.

"I am not mad at you anymore Izuku, there there," the gacha addict put a hand on his head, giving him head pats. "I just don't forgive her," Ritsuka sent a glare to her kohai.

"Why not, Senpai?!" Mash demanded to know.

"You're cheating on me with another redhead!" she yelled.

Mash just stopped in her tracks, looking at Ritsuka as if she had said the dumbest thing she ever heard. "That's why you're mad at me? Because I have another friend who has red hair?" Mash didn't know what to say right now, she just kept walking, right past the two of them. "I'm eating lunch separately Senpai."

Ritsuka looked at Mash as she walked past the two of them, realizing she messed up. "Wait! Mash, I'm sorry!"

"Ritsuka," Izuku called his friend. "Just give her some space, I'm sure she'll forgive you by the end of the day."

"Deku/Midoriya!" Iida and Uraraka walked up to the green haired boy.

"Uraraka, Iida, hello," Izuku looked back to them. "Um, do you need something?"

"Yeah, we wanted to eat lunch with you," Ochako said with her happy smile, though it soon faded seeing Ritsuka. "Is Fujimaru alright?"

"Um…" Izuku didn't know if he should've said anything. "You can ask her when she gets better."

Ritsuka looked like she wanted to die. Realizing she messed up.

"Want to join us Ritsuka?" Izuku tried to cheer the redhead up.

"Sure…" Ritsuka slowly said, walking along with them.

"There there," Izuku pat Ritsuka on the back as she came along with them.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Galahad was sitting with his usual group as he ate his lunch, having a good view of the two childhood friends.

"Hey, Gali," Nejire poked the former Shielder's side. "What are you looking at? Is something happening? Is it anything exciting? Doesn't look like it."

Galahad looked at her, letting a sigh out, "Excited as ever, aren't ya?" the knight then pointed to two tables, "Those two, the one with the orange hair done into a side ponytail and the girl with the hair done similar to mine."

The other three looked at the two tables seeing the students he was talking about.

"What about them?" Tamaki asked, "You know them?"

"Yeah," Galahad nodded his head pointing to Ritsuka first, "That is Ritsuka Fujimaru, she is a notorious gacha addict who needs help holding herself back when it came to anything that comes to chance," he then pointed to his little sister and girl he lived inside of in a past life, "And that's my sister, Mash."

"So that's your sister Gali," Mirio took a look over to Mash who was eating with a group of students, Jirou, Kaminari, Mina, and Kirishima. "So what's going on to get your attention?"

"They are sitting apart, it's weird," Galahad couldn't help but shiver at the weird sight. "The two could might as well be called sisters with how well they know each other. They always do everything together. So this," he pointed to both of them, "is an odd sight."

"Why do you think they're separate right then?" Mirio asked.

"Probably over something stupid," Galahad went back to eating his food, trying to ignore the sight, "Ritsuka probably said something stupid, Mash got mad at it, but they'll make up by the end of the day."

"Has this happened before?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes," Galahad's face was completely stoic, it was the only way he could keep himself from cringing. The worst he had seen was the last birthday war that had occurred, he had to deal with a pissed off Mash, wasn't that good of a day.

"Gali," Nejire stared at the boy, "You look dumb with that face."

Mirio started to laugh while Tamaki had a small smile form on his face. Galahad just stared at the girl of the group. "Nejire," the knight stated blankly, "Remind me why I don't ask Sir Bedivere to show you all he got?"

"Because you love me," the blue haired girl's sweet smile and words were her only defense.

Galahad sat there for only a few seconds, slow and awkward seconds.

"Okay, fine I won't call Sir Bedivere," the knight put a hand in his pocket and took out his phone.

"Wow, did Galahad just confess?" Mirio had a bright smile on his face, "Congrats man!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the knight asked, flipping his phone open. "I said I wasn't calling Sir Bedivere, I didn't say she wasn't going to suffer still."

"W-wait, Gali, what are you doing?" Nejire asked, growing a little nervous at her quirkless friend.

"Doing something I would prefer not to do," Galahad showed them his contacts, "She is going to suffer at the hands of my worst enemy."

On Galahad's phone it was his contact.

Lancelot.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Over at Mash's table she was eating her food, sending glances at Ritsuka's table.

"Hey, Kyrielight, you've known Fujimaru and Midoriya for a while right?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mash tilted her head, wondering why she was asking.

"Well I was wondering about their quirks, I was wondering if you could tell me about them," the pink haired girl asked the lovable eggplant.

"Yeah, I was curious as well," Kyouka said, "Midoriya's quirk breaks him and Fujimaru's involves magic and that guy, who I still want to know how he got here."

Mash let out a sigh, putting her utensils down. "I can't give you much on Izuku's quirk, all I know is that it's so powerful it breaks him whenever he uses it," Mash explained.

"Such a glass cannon quirk," Kaminari said. "So super strength at a price, gotta say that sounds like it sucks."

"Yeah," Mash was inclined to agree with the electric boy. "Senpai's quirk is a bit more complicated to explain though. I guess the main feature of it she uses would be her summoning."

"Summoning? Like a teleportation quirk?" Kirishima assumed that was what it meant, just summoning someone to her.

"No, summoning as in the magical sense, she has special familiars called Servants," Mash started off. "To put it simply Servants are heroes from the past, those with legends were remembered throughout time. That man you all saw yesterday was the Servant Beowulf from the tail of Beowulf, the oldest English story."

"No way!" Mina jumped out of her seat. "So she can bring back the dead?!"

"Sorta…" Mash leaned back in her seat since the acid girl was getting a little to close. "They have to follow a certain criteria in order to be summoned."

"That has got to be incredibly powerful," Kaminari uttered, realizing the strength of the Master.

"Yeah, it is," Mash nodded her head, "She actually has to do a lot of paperwork to allow them to go outside."

"Them? So there's more?" Jirou asked.

"Oh yeah," Mash said, "She managed to summon Sherlock Holmes, Leonardo Da Vinci, Frankenstein's Monster, and a few others."

"Wait, Sherlock and that zombie are fictional characters, and Leonardo isn't a hero," Mina pointed out.

"It's confusing. I don't understand it that well myself, I just know if they so choose they can wipe out an entire city if they so choose," Mash shrugged, going back to eating her food.

"That is seriously overpowered!" yelled both Kirishima and Mina.

"It doesn't end there, but I think you already have a good idea of how deadly they can be," Mash shrugged her arms.

"I think I don't want to get Fujimaru mad," Kaminari shivered.

Mash didn't seem fazed at all giving that information out. She was already on friendly terms with the First Hassan aka Gramps.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Class 1-A sat in their seats, their next class was Hero Basic Training.

Out of the twenty two students two held bags containing their hero costumes, since they did not receive theirs from costume designers.

"So what do you think we'll be doing in this class Iida?" the redhead Master asked the sibling of Ingenium.

"Coming from this school, I expect nothing less than the best school in the entire country!" Iida proclaimed with a usual serious yet excited combo of enthusiasm. Iida turned to the redhead seeing the bag next to her. "Pardon me, but what's in that bag?"

"Oh, this?" Ritsuka picked up the bag, placing it onto her lap. "It's my hero costume, someone I know especially made it for me."

"Well I hope it serves you well," the boy said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks," Ritsuka accepted his kind words, placing her bag down. She was anxious about what would happen in class.

The students sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher.

Over in the back Mina decided to ask, "So, does anyone know when our teacher'll get here or what?"

"I don- before someone could respond a voice rang through the room.

"I am…" the door bursts open revealing the pro-hero himself, "**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

"ALL MIGHT?!" a vast majority of the students exclaimed, the one and only who didn't share the reaction was the boy with heterocrhomia.

As All Might walked through the door another man walked through the door with his platinum hair and knight-like appearance.

Bedivere had a good chuckle to himself, "All Might, that isn't how most people enter a classroom."

"Then how would you do it?" the buff version of Toshinori Yagi asked the ancient knight.

"Just not like that," the knight pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood next to Japan's number one hero.

"Holy shit," Sero cursed in disbelief, "It's the Shining Airgetlam!"

"Shining Airgetlam?" in the back a confused Mineta decided to ask not knowing who Bedivere was.

"How do you not know who he is?!" Jirou yelled, turning her chair to face the smallest member of 1-A. "The Shining Airgetlam is the nickname of the UK's number one hero, Sir Bedivere."

"Yes, yes, you students can talk about your heroes after class or school, but right now you're in class to make yourselves heroes," Bedivere tried to calm him down. "Hello, I am Sir Bedivere, and I am the assistant heroics teacher!"

"Yes, and I am your real teacher!" All Might stated, placing a hand on the small man, "Sir Bedivere will occasionally help us out in class. Now with that said, why don't we tell you what you will be doing?!"

Bedivere sighed as he watched the pro-hero flexing while he held out a small sign to what they were doing.

"Today we'll be doing live combat, as to what you'll have to see," Bedivere explained, cutting to the chase, "But you won't be doing it with your tracksuits. All Might if you would, please?"

"Gladly!" the blonde hero explained using his usual heroic and charismatic persona. To the side suitcases emerged from the wall with numbers labeling them. "You all sent in costume designs and they have arrived! Get changed and meet at field Beta!"

"Good luck students," Bedivere waved them goodbye with his metal arm heading over to the site ahead of them all.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

In the boys changing room there were a variety of conversations going on.

Bakugo was excited as hell and claimed word for word "I am going to pound your ass into the ground, Deku!" and after the threat was made Izuku was muttering to himself about the knight based hero. Iida made a remark about how it was amazing that U.A. was able to get not only All Might, the Symbol of Peace, but also Sir Bedivere, the Shining Airgetlam.

Aoyama honestly loved the idea of having Bedivere, since he could never stop twinkling. It would be an honor to have someone who shined so much. Tokoyami on the other hand wasn't so fond of having the knight as an instructor and you didn't need to hear Dark Shadow's complaints.

But for all those who hadn't heard of Bedivere they were gaining incredibly more curious of the hero of the UK.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Meanwhile in the girls changing room similar conversations about the two pro-heroes outside waiting for their class.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _UNCLE_ BEDIVERE?!" Mina's voice echoed in the changing room.

"M-Mash's dad and mine are close friends," Ritsuka uttered out, already changed into her hero costume. It wasn't anything special, she wore black combat boots, white shorts, her shirt consisted of a long sleeve shirt with her stomach exposed and an orange scarf, a small logo was on it with G and O on it done in a square like image.

"Senpai isn't wrong, Ashido," Mash said, closing her locker. "Dad has known him for a long time."

"You have such an unfair life!" Mina pouted. "You're the daughter of a hero and have another pro as an uncle! What's next? I find out Fujimaru has a collection of heads?!"

"I don't, but Gramps does," Ritsuka joked, knowing it'd cause a slight panic.

"Is your Grampa a villain?!" Ochako yelled, dropping something as she heard that.

"What? No!" Ritsuka brushed it off, "He's just a head of an assassin organization and kills those who are in charge keeping it clean," Ritsuka giggled, only to soon realize how that might have sounded.

"Senpai," Mash placed a hand on her face, "You really are an idiot."

"W-wait! No, I mean he's a good person! He's very religious and passionate about his beliefs!" Ritsuka attempted to clarify, but failed miserably.

"Fujimaru, you're not part of some villain organization are you?" Jirou asked.

"No!" Ritsuka yelled. "Ugh, I'm done explaining this, this isn't something you can just explain!" Ritsuka took a deep breath as she turned to the door, cracking her knuckles. "And Ashido, before you start asking me anything else, please put on some more clothes other than just your undergarments."

"Fine," Mina said, hurrying up to put on her costume.

Over by Mash she was receiving the last part of her hero getup, her shield.

Mash's hero costume was much like her father's, her brother's, and Bedivere. It was pretty knight looking. She had a leotard to cover most of her body, black metal used as boots and gauntlets, her stomach also covered by armor of similar color, and lastly her sword. Her shield however was a costume made one from Yaoyorozu Support Gear, one of the many companies of the Yaoyorozu family. It was a large cross shaped shield which most would question how she walked so casually with it.

"Excuse me, Kyrielight," Mash turned her head to a Yaoyorozu herself, a little startled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure, what is it Yaoyorozu?" Mash agreed, wondering why she wanted to talk to her.

"That shield of yours, you got that at my family's company, right?" Momo pointed to the shield. "I only ask because I remember getting a strange order for a large shield and couldn't help but notice."

"Oh, yeah," Mash nodded her head. "You can't get shields this tough or large at most support gear agencies so your family's company was one of the few left I could order from." the Shielder shrugged her shoulder, her right arm moving as if she wasn't even holding her shield. "You ready?"

"Yes," Momo nodded her head as they walked to the battle ground.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Meanwhile in an unorthodox hero agency led by two heroes instead of one, the black knight hero was crying.

"Lancelot, what the hell are you doing?" Roman asked, seeing the knight of the round table cry.

"I-It's Galahad!" Lancelot cried.

"What did he say?" Roman expected his son to have said something to him that managed to hurt his feelings.

"H-He," Lancelot was struggling to find words as to what to say.

"From what I heard, Sir Galahad said he wanted Sir Lancelot's help and that is why he's like this," the one to answer the question was a sidekick of the agency, her hero allies was Black Jack and her costume was that of a card dealer.

Lancelot let out a whale as she said that. "I am so happy!" the knight cried.

Romani just stared at the sight wondering what the hell he should do.

"Sorry about this, Solomon. I'll try and get him back on his feet," Black Jack sighed, walking up to one of the most terrifying heroes in Japan.

"Alright," Solomon nodded his head, deciding he should just leave and give him the papers later.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

The students walked onto ground beta in their hero costumes to be met with the two pros.

"Gotta say, they look good," Bedivere had to complement them.

"They say the clothes make the pros, and you all got it!" All Might cheered. Bedivere rolled his eyes muttering something about not needing clothes to be a pro back in his day, showing his true age for a moment.

"I am conflicted," Bedivere muttered to himself. "On one hand I know some of these quirks need to expose skin, but on the other ladies should cover up and I just know Gawain and Tristan will be summoned eventually."

"You and your old values!" All Might laughed. "Now, let's get started, ya noobies!"

Bedivere just groaned, not only because All Might would probably be called a noob in his eyes, but also because All Might gave off the aura of someone who would miss use of modern slang, not that he didn't have it too, but still it hurt a little.

Ritsuka walked over to Izuku along with Ochako as they fanned over Izuku's green hero costume, the two girls had a small argument over if it was based on a rabbit or All Might, both pointing out the similarities of the two ideas.

"Alrighty everyone," Bedivere said, grabbing their attention. "Now, since you're ready let us begin today's lesson." A hand shot up grabbing everyone's attention. "Yes, Iida, right?"

"Yes Sir Bedivere, I noticed this is the same ground as the entrance exam, is it safe to assume we'll be fighting those robots again?"

"Incorrect," All Might interjected. He explained how the students would be fighting each other, they all would be placed into groups of two, except for two groups of three, and would be split into a group of villains and heroes. The villains would have to defend the base and their weapon while the heroes try to capture the villains or the weapon.

"Now!" All Might yelled, "you all will be placed into your groups at random, let's draw!"

"Yay," Bedivere weakly cheered.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Team A: Mash Kyrielight & Izuku Midoriya**

**Team B: Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji**

**Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu & Tenya Iida**

**Team D: Ritsuka Fujimaru & Katsuki Bakugo**

**Team E: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido**

**Team F: Rikido Sato & Minoru Mineta**

**Team G: Denki Kaminari & Kyouka Jirou**

**Team H:Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui**

**Team I: Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure & Ochako Uraraka**

**Team J: Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero & Koji Koda**

"GOD DAMMIT!" both Ritsuka and Katsuki yelled at the same time seeing their partner.

On the other end, Izuku and Mash met up and started to talk about strategies they could use against their classmates.

"Now that you are all partnered up, let us select the first match!" All Might and Bedivere stuck a hand in the two bins to pick who'll go first.

"For the heroes," Bedivere announced, "Team A!"

"And the villains are," All Might held out the ball in his hands, "THESE GUYS!"

The students had a small snicker, causing the two heroes to look a little curious as to what it was. That was until Bedivere saw All Might's ball.

"Um, I don't think black is a team, All Might," Bedivere commented.

"Oh! Sorry everyone!" the pro-hero fixed the ball, "Well the villains are team D!"

"Wait…" Ritsuka looked at her partner, Katsuki Bakugo, and fellow member of team D. She followed that up with looking at her opponents, Mash Kyrielight, and Izuku Midoriya. "Shit."

On Katsuki's face might have been the most wicked grin one could probably manage to form, that wasn't a villain. "Finally, I can show Deku his place."

"Whatever you say, Baka-go," the girl commented, moving her scarf a little, waiting for the pyro to explode.

"THE HELL YOU SAY WITCH?" Was that clever censoring or what?

"Nothing," they both knew she didn't mean it.

"Alright everyone who isn't a part of this, head over to the monitoring room, villains, go set up, heroes wait until we give you the clear to head in," Bedivere instructed leading the class.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

As the two villains walked into the building they were Ritsuka had to bring something up. "A plan, we need it."

"I blast Deku and you get the Eggplant, simple." Bakugo stated, little crackles in his palm.

"No it isn't," while Ritsuka liked to play the fool didn't mean she couldn't strategist. "Don't act like an idiot. It's better if I go after Izuku and you after Mash."

"And why should I?" if it was anyone, and that was a very small amount of people, he would've said that with a condescending tone. Maybe it was there little, can't stress how small, respect for the others' combat prowess, or the fact they knew if they ended up fighting with each other now they both knew they'd not get anything done.

Ritsuka let out a long sigh, "Mash has amazing defensive capabilities, someone like you, Mister King Explosion Murder, can keep her from advancing to far, or at least keep her occupied for a long enough period of time till I'm able to get Izuku."

"You still haven't given me a reason not to go after the nerd," Bakugo stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Who's known him the longest?" before Katsuki could answer, the redhead answered for him, "You. Who keeps a journal on every quirk he sees? He does. Now think about it like this, if you have a powerful quirk, like I don't know? Explosions? Who would know how it works?"

"The nerd," Bakugo begrudgingly said.

"Exactly," Ritsuka and Bakugo had managed to get to the stairs and were heading up. "And unlike you my quirk can be a lot more versatile, but I have a limited amount of spells."

"And those damn familiars? Can you use them to guard the device?" Bakugo asked.

"I can, but I don't plan on bringing any more than two out," Ritsuka said. Finally reaching where they'd be protecting. "I don't want to waste all of my command seals in one day."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask further. He was getting himself ready for the fight.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Outside the building Mash and Izuku couldn't help but worry about who they'd be facing, but they didn't spend their time wasting it on just worrying, but they also attempted to form a plan.

"Kacchan's going after me," Mash stated simply.

"W-what? Why you, wouldn't it make more sense if he went for me?" Izuku asked the Shielder, feeling that Katsuki attacking him seemed more likely.

"If partnered with anyone else, I'd bet he would, but with Ritsuka it's a different story," Mash knew her childhood friend like the back of her hand, that included the few times she acted serious and not her usual somewhat goofy side.

"You're right," Izuku realized it as well. "Kacchan views her as a threat in combat, but when they are on the same side…" Izuku stopped, feeling a chill go down his face realizing the terror inside. He wasn't going to be facing a deadly aim and kill Deku Kacchan, he was facing the even deadlier aim and kill Deku Kacchan with a plan based from someone who knew how they both acted. "I forfeit."

"No you don't Izuku," Mash said sternly. "We got into U.A. to be heroes, right? So show me you belong here as much as I do."

Izuku looked into Mash's lavender eyes trying to get his nerves under control. "O-okay…"

"_HEROES! VILLAINS! IT IS TIME TO BEGIN! YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!"_ All Might's voice cried out.

Team A nodded their heads, proceeding to enter the building. Team D left the bomb with a little surprise in case the two got past them.

The only thing the heroes hoped that their plan worked.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: OKAY GUYS! WOW I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED A CHAPTER IN A WHILE! My internet has been down for a bit and I've been moving and I'm trying to make my chapters longer (at least 5k words.) **

**So Orion was the Servant I decided to bring in, but the pole will be open for at least one more day so VOTE!**

**So for those wondering about Mash and Ritsuka's little fight, don't worry about it. It is just Ritsuka being a pain and Mash gets to be sick of it from time to time. **

**Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering, "Appah, why the hell is Bakugo actually listening to Ritsuka?"**

**Well I like to think of their relationship as sorta love hate one. They respect each other as an opponent and can be an asset in a fight while they hate each other as people.**

**I also wonder, "Why is Bakugo not just going after Deku and just ignoring her opinions," well in this universe Bakugo has been knocked down a few with Ritsuka's appearance in junior high.**

**Now with that I think that's all. Maybe…**

**OKAY GUYS REMEMBER TO VOTE! BY!)**

**(Oh, and if you're wondering about Fou, he will appear in next chapter. OKAY BYE!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: SUP GUYS! SO THE VOTES FOR THE SERVANT ARE AS FOLLOWED!**

**Jack 18**

**Ushi 8**

**Mordred 7**

**Gil 6**

**Jeanne 5**

**Enkidu 5**

**Iri 4**

**Herc 4**

**Abi 4**

**Next! A shout out to King of Fans, honestly this guy is probably one of the main reasons why I keep writing this fic, not the only but kind words of encouragement to a novice writer can go a long way.**

**After that, I want to bring something up, first I do not count votes from the reviews, I don't know who voted so it mucks things up. Next is I feel like people don't like my Ritsuka, and I think it might have to do with people don't understanding where I am making her come from.**

**The Ritsuka I'm trying to portray is like Gudako/Gudao were they are a bit she's a gacha addict(I like that joke) and bit selfish and clingy, but I also want her to be like Ritsuka from the anime(even if that's the male version) with being able to be serious. I also have her not wanting to rely on her Servants all the time. I understand they can murder a lot of people and some of you guys pointed that out, but I want you all to understand that she isn't the same Ritsuka from Chaldea.**

**Ritsuka wants to be a hero on her own merit, she grew up without a quirk(technique she still is quirkless) and is like Bakugo or Miriko in that she doesn't feel accomplished if her opponent isn't fighting with their all as well as having to rely on everyone else. She doesn't want to play the strategist, it just isn't her way. So while she sees her Servants as great allies to have in battle if she just uses them she is just going to end up doing nothing. Along with that, she didn't use her heroic spirits in the quirk assessment test because SHE wouldn't be showing her quirk that much, only the part that has a mind of their own and can say no to her.**

**So for all those who say "Why doesn't she just use her Servants?" it's because that isn't what Ritsuka stands for. Letting everyone do the work for her doesn't sit with her.**

**Now, before we get started, I have one more shout out to Zaralann. Now I appreciate your opinion, and you are free to have it, do not tell me what I should do with my story. If you want to make one like this, feel free. I won't stop you. If she loses it would only because she got caught. Also if you haven't noticed from the animes (Stay Night/Apocrypha/Extra/GO) the Servant stats don't exactly translate into when they are living.**

**The game is only where I'm getting the characters, how well they do is from how I think they would do.**

**You know, I actually wanted to explain Ritsuka's character a bit so thank you for giving me a reason to actually explain Zaralann! Now if you want to challenge my opinion, feel free. Change my mind.**

**Oh and this next thing is for all those who still don't think I'm doing a good job.**

**I AM SORRY! I am a novice writer if some of you could tell and I don't want to make Ritsuka into a Mary Sue and I'm trying! If you could point it out then please do! That's what constructed criticism is for!**

**Now I want to hear in the comments that some of you think Berserker and Kaminari would be cute, and I have to agree, though I also have an idea were Denki is charging a phone and Berserker ends up choking him out till he passes out and drops the charger. SAVE ELECTRICITY FOLKS!**

**Now, with all that and me listening to ODD FUTURE at the moment of writing this, let's get this started!)**

**Chapter 15- Are You A Hero?**

Inside the monitoring room the two teachers and eighteen students watched as the hero of the shield and the hero of the might, or was it the hero of the rabbit? I do not know, but what matters is they had entered the building.

"Sir Bedivere," Mina caught the knight's attention as she walked closer to them. "You've known Kyrielight and Fujimaru for a long time, right?"

Bedivere turned to the pink haired girl, nodding his head. "Why, yes. I might as well be family to them you could say. Why?"

"Well then who do you think will win in the fight?" she asked. On the screen she saw the heroes on the first floor, while the red headed villain held something in her hand, it looked like a stuffed toy.

"Hmm, that is a hard question to answer. The two are opposites, Mash is a more calm and collected type of person while Ritsuka is more eccentric and active, and if pushed just a bit too far, short tempered. Their fighting styles aren't alike either, Ritsuka's a mash of spells but she is a lot like All Might as a brawler and then Mash has really good defense the only person around her level in your age group would be her brother." The knight looked at Mina only seeing her struggle to process how to put this together, "I guess I'm not helping you, aren't I?"

"No," the pink girl admitted to him. "The two seem to know Midoriya and Bakugo, do you happen to know anything about them?"

"Not much other than the two are like the girls and knew each other since childhood, the only difference is that they didn't stick with one another like them," Bedivere tapped his chin, wondering what'll happen. "But I do know all of them have a head on their shoulders, they are all fairly intelligent. Though each of them seem to have something that blocks that intelligence from growing."

"Hmm?" that caught All Might's attention. "You seem to have information that might prove to be valuable, why not inform us."

Bedivere shrugged, "You all would've learned eventually, so I see no harm in spilling." He pointed his arm to Bakugo, "I want you all to watch so I'll keep this quick. His ego has been pampered way too much as a child," then to Izuku, "To timid," Ritsuka, "Lack of focus on things that don't interest her," finally Mash, "Sorry I take back what I said. Hers is too personal. But if I had to guess who'd win I'd have to say the one who's able to strategize the best."

"Hmm," All Might hummed. "Well let's see how they do in battle then."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Izuku walked up to the stairwell. Hoping their plan would work to some degree. Him and Mash had split up, and planned to meet up at the third floor, from there they'd make their way up. The reasoning behind it being they two expected that Bakugo would charge either one of them and would leave Ritsuka behind to get the other.

"Ritsuka, please stay predictable," Izuku said to himself, planning to search the second floor.

Creaking open the door Izuku got ready, and soon the door slipped out of his hands flying open.

"WHAT?!" Izuku yelled, stumbling back. He looked at the door seeing a dent in it.

"Dang it," he heard Ritsuka's voice. "I shot too early."

Izuku was sweating, she had found him. "How? She got here so fast, how?" he asked himself.

"Hey, dude. Come on out, I know you're in that stairwell," Ritsuka spoke to him. "So stop hiding and come on out."

Izuku was caught between a rock in a hard place, he could easily run up the stairs and be at risk of being shot by whatever that was or run out and also be exposed to her.

Over on Ritsuka's end she waited for the boy to emerge and make this easy for her. While she waited, she tapped the speaker on her ear calling Katsuki. "I've made contact with the bunny, how about you?"

"_Working on it,"_ Bakugo's response in his gruff voice. "_You pound him into the ground ye?"_

"You know full well that isn't what I intend to do!" Ritsuka yelled, "I'll call you again when I get Mash's location if you don't find her soon."

Ritsuka decided her little break was over and started to walk to the door. "Izuku, come out," the redhead called out, "I won't hurt you, too much," Ritsuka couldn't help but let a sadistic smile form onto her face. She wasn't Midnight, she just got into her role as a villain.

Over on Izuku's side he had to process her words for a moment. "Is she turning into Kacchan?" he panicked seeing Ritsuka's foot. "I got to run."

With those words Izuku dashed out of the door, choosing he had to push Ritsuka out of the way. Against Bakugo the green haired boy didn't stand much chance and with Ritsuka that ball was in the air.

Izuku's hand made contact with her, pushing Ritsuka back as he made a run for it. Little did he know what he had just done.

As Izuku ran away Ritsuka froze, those in the moderating room watched in confusion, all except one, they watched as she let him get away.

…

"IZUKU YOU'RE DEAD!" Ritsuka yelled, her declaration of war had been made and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inside the monitoring room people were speculating why they were able to hear Ritsuka's voice from both the teachers' earphones.

"What did Midoriya do?" Todoroki asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see," Ochako responded.

"Oh you poor blind souls," Mineta of all people was the last person they expected to say something like that. "Didn't any of you notice Midoriya's actions?"

"No," Yaoyorozu responded for her class. "I'm sorry but could you enlighten us as to what Midoriya did to anger Fujimaru?"

Mineta couldn't hide a smirk on his face, "Why, it is quite the simple reason," he pointed his fingers to the screen at one angry Ritsuka Fujimaru chasing an equally terrifying Izuku Midoriya through the hall trying to get to the next stairwell. "As Midoriya was making a run for it from Fujimaru, he pushed her, and it was at that moment he triggered this."

"Just spit it out," Jirou was sick of waiting for him to answer.

"Fine," Mineta said, "When Midoriya pushed Ritsuka he made contact!"

"Contact?" a few of the students questioned while a few thought what he meant.

Bedivere and All Might replayed the video on a smaller screen to themselves, specifically the moment Izuku pushed the redhead, and that is where they saw why she was so angry.

"Oh dear God," both of them said at once.

Bedivere placed a finger onto his earpiece, "Midoriya! RUN AND LIVE! LIVE!"

Some of the students looked at the panicked Bedivere and walked up to him seeing the video being replayed.

Izuku booked it and pushed Ritsuka away. Pushing her from the chest. Suddenly Jirou felt a feeling of camaraderie, Mineta felt satisfaction, and some of the others just wondered what was going to happen next.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Over with Mash she felt a little nervous, not only because she had to worry about Bakugo coming for her, but also because she heard Ritsuka's oath to kill Izuku.

"It's okay Mashu," Mash talked to herself. "All I have to do is block Bakugo and I'll be somewhat good, for a little bit… hopefully." Mash walked through the hall, her shield ready for an attack at any moment.

She walked and listened for another set of footsteps or crackling, two signs Katsuki would be there.

Mash made her way to the third floor, and went to the place she and Izuku had discussed where they'd meet.

Mash placed a hand onto her earpiece, "Izuku, I got to the place, are you alright?"

"_HELP ME!" _Izuku cried, Mash felt like she almost went deaf.

"What did you do to anger Ritsuka so much?" Mash asked. "It couldn't be that bad."

"_I just pushed her and ran!" _Izuku yelled.

In the background she could hear Ritsuka yelling, "_I know you wouldn't be running like this if it was Mash!"_

Mash could only wonder what he had done. As she decided to not wait and chose to keep going she went for the stairs.

Before she went up the stairs Mash saw something. A small cute bear.

"Aw, what are you doing on the floor buddy?" Mash asked it, not expecting it to respond. "Let's get you off the ground," Mash placed the small bear into a pocket in her shield. "Kay, gotta go."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"_Master, Mash is making her way to the fourth floor," _Orion's voice rang in the berserk Ritsuka's head.

"Fine! Now be a good bear and shut up!" Ritsuka yelled, as she was now on the second floor chasing Izuku, getting ready to shoot a Gandr shot at him. Placing her other hand on her earpiece she turned it on, "He pyro, she's heading to the fourth floor, go after her."

"_And the nerd?" _Bakugo asked.

"Trying to kill him now so shut up."

She heard Bakugo chuckle to himself but that was it and she was back to chasing the green haired boy.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Katsuki was grumbling to himself, it wasn't that he was in the villain team, or that he was being told what to do by the redhead, no none of that. He was upset because he wasn't going to witness Ritsuka beat the nerd.

"Fine, I'll have to settle for the eggplant," Katsuki said to himself, he was currently located on the fifth floor, the one right below the bomb, so all he had to do was find the lilac haired girl.

Bakugo had two options for where she could come from, the north staircase or the west. Bakugo had little resources to know where she was so he only had to guess, and if she did manage to get past him there still was the Servant guarding the bomb, but he'd be damned if someone got past him.

Bakugo was walking through the hall slowly, not wanting to muffle out the sound of Mash's heals.

"Damn, why won't she show up," Bakugo muttered to himself. "I could be pounding Deku's face in right now, yet she managed to talk me out of it." The explosive boy, while waiting and actually looked for the shielder, had something on his mind. Why did he listen to her of all people? Wasn't she just another extra? Someone paving the way for his great name as number one?

Yet despite all those points he brought up to himself he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't place her among all of those extras. But why, he asked himself this? He didn't have the answer to this as well. It just got him mad.

"Damn Witch," he cursed to himself.

As he said that he heard it.

The sound of feet making contact with the concrete, and it was heading his direction. The blonde haired boy couldn't hide the grin that formed on his face.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Mash was feeling nervous. She had to be close. The bomb wasn't located on any other floor so it was either on this floor or the one above. The plan she and Izuku had come up with might have not work with Izuku somehow pissing Ritsuka off.

"All I have to do is cuff Bakugo and then I'll be able to help Izuku," Mash said to herself.

"Not likely Eggplant!" it was Bakugo and he had unleashed an explosion pushing him up into the air.

"Ah!" Mash let out a small yelp, surprised by him. She moved her shield to block him, or at least keep him at a moderately safe distance.

Bakugo had landed on the shield, and held on to the top, letting explosion after explosion onto the cross shaped shield. "Don't think I'm going to be easy to take on!" Bakugo stated.

Mash was a little conflicted. On one hand, she could easily work with this and capture him. On another hand she could bash him against the wall and get a little carried away. Recovering girl can heal broken bones, right?

"Get off my shield Bakugo!" Mash demanded, pushing her shield up to the wall, hoping to pin the explosive boy.

"Fine by me!" Bakugo stated, moving out of the way so he didn't get pinned by the shield.

As Bakugo jumped off he used one explosion to push him away, and another explosion to push him back to her.

One of the disadvantages of Mash's equipment was how she had to set her priorities. Sure she had a sword attached to her hip but combat wasn't the main focus, it was defense, and defense to large scale attacks. But that was just her quirk's disadvantage. Her other being her lack of defense on her back. Her shield was large and heavy, despite how she made it look. So smashing into a wall would take a bit of energy to get going again.

Taking advantage of this weakness Bakugo managed to get a kick on the girl on her side.

Mash ended up dragging her shield with her. She couldn't let go with the sudden movement that sent her to the ground.

Bakugo couldn't hide his grin. "You know, you went down a lot faster than I thought, makes capturing you a lot easier," his sadistic grin came from his desire to attack Izuku after her, something Mash didn't want to happen.

Mash began to get up, even though it felt difficult to. "Don't think I go down so easily Bakugo," the girl said, wiping sweat off of her cheek.

"That's more like it," Bakugo's smile changed, it wasn't as sadistic but was more out of the enjoyment of the fight.

Mash charged Katsuki one more time, "Izuku, come on," she muttered to herself.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Izuku was still running from Ritsuka, she managed to get a few shots on him and to be honest he wasn't feeling too good.

He was now in the third floor stairwell, heading to floor four.

"Izuku, the sooner you accept defeat the less this'll hurt!" Ritsuka yelled, shooting a few more Gandr shots at him.

"Ah!" Izuku yelled, pulling the door open.

Assuming Mash managed to keep Katsuki away from capturing her from them, JUST MAYBE, might be able to pull off part two of their plan.

"Mash!" Izuku called out, "Where are you?!""

"_South side of floor four," _he heard her voice over the speaker. "_If you're close by head to me and I'll fill you in on what to do then."_

"Yes, ma'am!" Izuku responded, making his way to the south part of the floor.

As the two made their way to the south part of the fourth floor they began to hear the sounds of explosions.

When they did arrive they could seen Mash charging to the wall to attempt to pin Bakugo to a wall again while Bakugo attempting to use his explosions to attack the eggplant

"Mash/Bakugo!" both students yelled to their partners. Izuku ran behind Mash and her shield while Ritsuka stood next to the explosive teen.

"Mash, I think it'd be a good idea to tell me the second part of your plan," Izuku asked the lilac haired girl.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you it sooner, I just didn't think you'd agree if you knew in advance," Mash told the broccoli haired boy, "I need you to say something to Bakugo, and I need you to say it like a battle cry."

"What is it?" Izuku asked, a little concerned.

Mash whispered into Izuku's ear, while the closeness of the girl was one thing the words she whispered into his ears almost stopped his supercomputer he called his brain.

"Mash! Let's give up the green bean and I will tell Bakugo to back off!" Ritsuka stated her demand, painting her fingers at the shield they hid behind.

"Izuku, go," Mash urged the boy, who was contemplating how he got here.

Izuku stepped out from the safety of the shield, albeit slowly, and put his hands into the air.

"That's a good Deku," Bakugo said with a grin, "Knowing who your betters are."

"Kacchan," Izuku said, his voice barely containing it's nervousness, he had to take a long breath before he said what he needed to. "Shut your pompous, self centered ass up."

There was silence. Pure silence.

Silence from the teachers.

Silence from the villains.

Silence from Mash who could barely believe he actually followed through.

Finally, someone finally made noise.

"Pfft!" Ritsuka let out before she exploded into laughter. "OH MY GOD!" Ritsuka cried out falling to her knees. "Who- who would have- HAHAHA!"

"Deku," Katsuki said in a low voice. "You. Are. DEAD!"

Izuku stiffened as he saw the scowl form on Katsuki's face.

Bakugo didn't use his explosions to launch himself at them, but held out his hand. "Deku, since you're such a nerd about quirk I won't bore you with how my quirk works, but let me ask you, if I had a _lot_ of stored up sweat what do you think will happen?"

Deku looked at the grenade like gauntlets, there was a whole and he pulled it back, revealing a pin.

"Why don't I show you?" Bakugo said, placing a ginger onto the pin.

"Bakugo what are you doing?!" Ritsuka panicked. "You're going overboard."

"Oh, they'll be fine, if they dodge!" Bakugo obviously wasn't backing down.

"Izuku, get behind my shield!" Mash instructed the green haired boy.

"_Bakugo don't!" _All Might's voice was heard.

"They'll be fine!" the boy protested.

"Deploy, Lord Chaldeas!" Mash activated her quirk, and her body temperature, and all things near her, plummeted.

"DIE!" Bakugo yelled, unleashing his built up explosion.

"BAKUGO!" Ritsuka yelled, pushing his gauntlet away from her friends, destroying the walls of the building.

Katsuki's large explosion instead of going in one area instead had a long gash in the building. The explosion barely touched the barrier and instead dragged across.

The explosion stopped and Mash put down her barrier. Bakugo sent a glare at Ritsuka.

"What the hell, Witch?"

Ritsuka clenched her fist, glaring at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead three times over. "What the hell? What the hell?!" Ritsuka yelled. "YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM!" Ritsuka gestured to the two.

"They would have been fi-" before he could finish his sentence Ritsuka decked him.

"Don't give me that crap," she was furious. "That could have been murder! All because Izuku said something accurate about you? That you're a pompous! Arrogant! Dumbass!"

"Choose your next words carefully Witch," Bakugo warned.

"Oh, I think I have, Bakugo," Ritsuka aimed her fingers at him ,"you're dead!" and so Ritsuka began shooting Gandr shots at him, not wasting a second.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Bedivere watched the sight unfold. Mash and Izuku watching Ritsuka and Bakugo turn on one another.

"All Might, call off the fight," Bedivere instructed the much younger hero.

All Might nodded, agreeing the fight had gotten out of hand.

"Young Bakugo, Fujimaru, stand down. The fight is over, if you continue any more then we'll have to take action," All Might spoke, his voice serious leaving no room for discussion.

On the screen the students watched, Ritsuka's costume covered in burns while one of Katsuki's grenade gauntlets had a chuck miss on it.

The two students didn't stop though. Ritsuka kept shooting supercharged Gandr shots at Bakugo and firing explosions at her.

"All Might," Bedivere said, catching the number one hero's attention, "I'll be right back," Bedivere walked out of the viewing room.

"Um, All Might," Ochako asked worriedly, "what's going to happen?"

"Sir Bedivere is going to break up a fight," All Might said worriedly. He was a much older hero and had met him several times during his training, so in All Might books of fear Bedivere was in it.

"Hey," Sero said to Kaminari, "Is it just me, or does All Might seem nervous."

"Yeah, wonder why."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Senpai/Kacchan!" Izuku and Mash yelled to their respected childhood friend, holding each other back from attacking each other.

"Mash/Deku, let me go, I'm going to kill him/her!" Ritsuka and Bakugo yelled, attempting to get out.

"No Senpai," Mash said sternly, "We're fine, cold but fine, so stop this pointless struggling."

"Ha! Being talked down by an eggplant!"

"SHUT UP!" Ritsuka yelled, "At least I can stand seeing the one holding me back unlike you, you microcephalic addlepate!"

"AGH!" with that cry Bakugo unleashed an explosion pushing Izuku away and releasing him. "You are going to die!"

"If you all want to die, then don't do it on school grounds," finally Bedivere walked onto the scene. "Ritsuka Fujimaru, Katsuki Bakugo, stop your fighting immediately. If you don't I can kick you out of this school faster than Aizawa"

The redhead and ash blonde looked at the old hero and then at each other, no longer attempting to murder the other.

"Mash, Midoriya, thank you for holding them back, you did well," the knight said with a smile, "Since you two didn't complete the training you will have to go again with Ochako Uraraka and Koji Koda, but that'll have to wait," his eyes fell onto the two other teens in the room, "You two, I'm sure Nezu will like to have a word or two."

"What every," Bakugo scoffed.

"Yes Uncle Bedivere," Ritsuka said, the realization that he had seen her acting like that was pretty embarrassing to her.

"Now then, if you would please call the other Servant in the building down then we'll be good to go," Bedivere's smile returned as he waited for Ritsuka to give the command.

"Orion, d'Eon, come to me," she gave the order and a small teddy bear came out of Mash's shield and foot steps could be heard upstairs heading to them.

"Master, you really went crazy," Orion said, plopping himself onto Bedivere.

"Is everything finished?" Chevalier d'Eon asked, now if you were to ask if this beautiful or handsome blonde was male or female, one could not say.

"No Saber, we're cutting it off," Ritsuka said to the Saber class Servant.

"If you two could follow me," the knight requested, leading the two away. "Midoriya, Mash, go back to the monitoring room and All Might will give you instructions."

"Yes, sir," both said.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ritsuka and Bakugo were now sitting in the principal's office the bear/dog/rate/mouse thing sitting in front of them, drinking tea, while next to him on his chair was Fou, the Primate Murder, who was sleeping.

"You two have caused quite the bit of trouble," Nezu said, stirring his tea. "Honestly, you two seemed like you were ready to commit murder, that isn't any good."

"Sir, for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry and it was a spur of the moment thing," Ritsuka apologized.

"I am not sorry," Bakugo said bluntly, "I will agree it was a spur of the moment thing, she started the fight."

"OH please! You could have killed them! I say what I did was warranted!" she protested.

"Student's please calm down," Nezu calmly said. "Now I have looked up you two and you both have quite the past with each other, the amount of ways you two have fought it quite impressive, I must say," he said flipping through a few pieces of paper, "My personal favorite is the third birthday war fight, you two got quite creative."

Nezu cleared his throat, "Sorry, we're getting off point," he turned to Ritsuka first, "You started the fight in order to protect your friends from that blast, yes?"

"I did, but I think you have to agree, the walls being destroyed was evidence enough of how deadly the thing was, and using it against them could have ended a lot worse."

"While I agree, he could have used a less dangerous attack, but was starting a fight the best way to resolve it?"

Ritsuka was quiet for a moment, "I-I guess not."

"Good you acknowledge that," he then turned to Katsuki, "And you, do you think it's fine you fired that shot at them?"

"They would have been fine," Bakugo said, "The eggplant has a barrier quirk and Deku would have been fine if he dodged."

"I assume by eggplant you mean Miss Kyrielight and by Deku you mean, Midoriya, yes?" a nod, "I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from name calling," the principal said, "Now, you base this assumption on what?"

"We've know each other since junior high, or he's know Izuku longer than that and same goes for me and Mash," Ritsuka spoke up, "Izuku knows pretty much everything on Bakugo, in a none stalkerish way."

"He's a quirk nerd," Bakugo spoke up, "I know he knows everything about our quirks, with exception of the Witch here."

"Hmm," Nezu let out a hum. "Alright."

"Now, since you both were fighting even after your teachers instructed you to stop you kept fighting you both will be punished, but since it's the first week I'm feeling generous," he turned to Bakugo, "I want you to write a detailed report on your quirk, leave nothing excluded, and if it is up to my satisfaction you will no longer serve detention," he then turned to Ritsuka, "Your quirk requires you to have a good knowledge on history and legends, correct?"

"Part of it," Ritsuka answered.

"And those familiar you have, Servants, how many of them can you summon a day?" he asked.

"Well last I checked I can summon two and barely stay away to fill out their paperwork," Ritsuka said.

Nezu nodded his head, "Alright, you are to summon three Servants and then I want you to write a 10,000 word report on them along with the other Servants you have, and the same rule applies with Bakugo you will have detention till you complete them all."

"Yes sir," Ritsuka said, a little worried.

"Hey, what are you?" a voice called from Ritsuka's back. All eyes went to the male voice as it climbed onto her shoulder.

"Orion, what are you doing? I thought you were with d'Eon?"

"It was boring so I came here," the teddy spirit said. "Now, back to my topic, what are you? A bear? A dog? Rat?"

"Great question!" Nezu said with a smile, "I may be a bear, a dog, a bear, or rodent, what matters is," drumroll, "I'm the principal! Now who are you?"

"I am the heroic spirit, ORION!" the bear said with pride.

The two others in the room had surprised and confused looks on their face, this teddy bear was a heroic spirit.

"Yeah… apparently another spirit hitched a ride with him and turned him into this," Ritsuka said, letting out a sigh.

"Alright," Nezu said, stepping onto his table, "Welcome to the animal club!"

"Great to be here!" the Archer said.

"Now, Bakugo you may go back to class, Fujimaru, please follow me, I'll show you where you can summon your Servants." Nezu got off his desk and walked to the door, "Please bring Fou with you if you'd be so kind."

"Yes, Principal Nezu!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Nezu had taken Ritsuka to an empty classroom with Midnight in there as well.

"Midnight will be supervising you and helping if you happen to pass out," Nezu said before leaving.

Ritsuka looked at the pro-hero sending her a wave. "Um, hello."

"Fujimaru, I hope you're ready for this," Nemuri said, "You know I once worked under the Chaldea agency when it was first starting out," she smiled, "So I have a rough idea of your quirk, you need something to draw a circle with, correct?"

Ritsuka was a little surprised, she had no idea the 18+ hero, the same hero who had a law made because of her costume, worked with her father. "Here," the hero tossed Ritsuka a piece of chalk. "Just draw it and I'll get you the papers you need."

"Thank you," Ritsuka said, beginning to draw the circle.

The redhead heroine in training made one circle, it was all she needed. "Um, just for the record, be ready to use your quirk, I was warned some of them are… dangerous and strange."

"Oh, sure," the R-rated hero said.

Ritsuka stood over her circle and took a deep breath and began the incantation.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

――――I announce.

Yourself is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of my will, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance," the incarnation was complete and the first Servant had arrived.

Nemuri covered her eyes, the light was blinding and she couldn't stare at it.

The light died down and the first words were unexpected.

"Mommy!" a young, childish voice cried out.

Ritsuka and Midnight looked at the child in the circle, her white hair, torn up cloak, scar over her eye.

"Um, what?" Ritsuka said, a little surprised. "S-sorry, who are you?"

The Servant looked at Ritsuka, she looked upset, "Y-you d-don't remember us?"

Ritsuka saw the little girl, she looked like she was about to cry, she was now panicking. "Oh- um- I, sorry. I don't," she admitted, "Um, why don't you tell me who you are?" Ritsuka decided to ask the little girl.

"W-we're Jack," the little girl said. "Jack the Ripper."

That caused the two others in the room to freeze.

Jack the Ripper, the notorious serial killer of London, responsible for brutally murdering five prostitutes, no one knows what the murder looked like but no one would expect this.

"W-well Jack, I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, nice to meet you," Ritsuka said with a faint smile, she wasn't scared, most people would be scared, yet she wasn't.

"U-um… alright, Mommy," Jack said, deciding to hug Ritsuka.

"Aw," Midnight said, the sight was definitely an adorable one, despite knowing who the little girl was.

"Um, why do you call me that, Jack?" Ritsuka decided to ask.

"Because Mommy's love their children," Jack said with a smile.

Ritsuka was caught in a hard place, on one hand, Jack was an adorable child and was a child. On another hand, Ritsuka was a teenager.

"Um, look, Jack," Ritsuka said, scratching her cheek, "how about we talk about this later, I need to summon two more Servants and then we'll talk, how about that?"

"Alright, Mommy!" Jack said with a gleeful smile.

"Alright," Ritsuka patted her head, "Go and stand next to that lady over there," she pointed over to Midnight.

"No," Jack said, glaring at Midnight, "I want to be with Mommy."

"Um, okay," Ritsuka didn't know what to do, she had no idea how to handle children! "Well please back up a little so I can summon the next Servant, can you do that?"

"Okay," Jack nodded her head, standing just behind Ritsuka.

To the side Nemuri felt sad, Jack was an adorable child, so not wanting to be with her made the 18+ hero feel a little bad.

Ritsuka summoned the next Servant, her long back hair done into a ponytail, on her right side was clad in Japanese armor and to the left side was a sword. Her Servant's armor didn't leave much to the imagination showing a lot of skin.

"I am Ushiwakamaru, it is great to me-" the Servant, now named Ushiwakamaru, stopped mid sentence. "Lord Fujimaru, you look so young!"

"U-um, what?" Ritsuka let out.

"Fujimaru, do you know what's going on with your Servants?" Midnight asked.

"U-um, no." Ritsuka said, she looked at the Servant, Ushiwakamaru, "Um, sorry, but wasn't Ushiwakamaru a male?"

"No," Ushiwaka said, "I'm female."

"Of course," Ritsuka said, with a sigh, "Well I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, call me as you please, and now please move to the s-" she let out a long yawn, "Sorry, please move to the side so I can summon one more Servant."

"Sorry Lord Fujimaru," Ushiwakamaru stepped to the side, noticing Midnight, "Hello there."

"Oh," Midnight had to admit, Ritsuka bringing in people from the past was really strange. "Hello there, Ushiwakamaru…" she was unsure of what to say.

The light appeared and faded, the last Servant she was instructed to have gave off a very VERY familiar feeling.

In the middle of the circle was a person wearing armor. "Yo, I'm a Saber, name's Mordred-" Ritsuka jumped.

"Mordred, are you a girl?" Ritsuka asked.

Inside the helmet Mordred scowled, "Why? Are you calling me a girl?"

"Now, but that answer just gives me my-" Mordred pointed her sword to Ritsuka's neck.

"Call me a girl and you're dead, Master!" Mordred was obviously angry at her.

"Um, okay," Ritsuka placed her hands up, she turned her head to Midnight, "Don't do anything, it's fine, I actually expected this."

"You sure Fujimaru?" Midnight asked, ready to rip her clothes.

Mordred turned to Midnight, and just stared.

"Who's the tramp?" Mordred asked.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: Okay, so I gotta admit, this wasn't my best chapter! I don't know I feel like it could probably be better oh well, it works.**

**So no one wins in this fight, for all those who don't like it, tough cookie.**

**So for all those who are happy Jack is on the scene, YAY!**

**So I had the idea of Ritsuka and Bakugo ending up fighting with each other during this fight for a while and wanted to do it. Could it have gone off better? Yes.**

**I will admit, my ability to write action scenes aren't my best thing to write, I will say that.**

**Now, I think that's all… maybe… **

**WAIT NO I DO HAVE SOMETHING ELSE!**

**I have another poll (I know, one just after another)**

**Here are our contenders!**

**Saber- Rama**

**Lancer- Leonidas**

**Archer- Emiya**

**Rider- Astolfo(I predict a landslide victory)**

**Assassin- Henry Jekyll & Hyde**

**Caster- Tamamo-no-mae**

**Berserker- Asterios**

**Extra 1- Abigail Williams**

**Extra 2- Avenger of Shinjuku/Hessian Lobo**

**WITH THAT I BID YOU ALL A GOOD DAY!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: WASTING NO TIME LET'S GO!)**

**Chapter 16- Fights and Knights**

Moments earlier-

Mash,Izuku, and Bedivere walked back into the monitoring room, and as they entered all eyes fell on them.

"Sorry about that," Bedivere waved to them, "Uraraka, Koda, you two will be pulled out of your teams, you will go against Mash and Midoriya after a few more teams. You two can go and rest for now."

"Yes, sir," Izuku and Mash said at the same time.

"Now then," All Might called the students, "Even though the first fight ended… badly, I'd like if one of you to tell me who was the MVP of the battle?"

One hand raised, it was the onyx eyed girl was the owner of it, "Judging from the video, I'd have to give it to Kyrielight, not only did she manage to come up with a plan, she managed to keep Bakugo occupied till Izuku arrived, and she the way she held Fujimaru down was an effective way to immobilize her opponent."

All Might nodded his head, "All valid points young Yaoyorozu, but I'm afraid I'd have to disagree with who you give the shout out to, Sir Bedivere, who would you give it to."

"I'd give it Ritsuka," the knight said.

"Young Fujimaru? And why?"

"Simple, while at the end and while chasing Izuku she went lose, she managed to set things up were she would have won if her and Bakugo didn't end up fighting," Bedivere started off, "For example she managed to plant a tracker on Mash, allowing her to communicate were she was, and if one or both managed to give them the slip she had one of her Servants guarding the bomb," he then looked into the empty part of the room.

"You mean the woman who came in with you?" Hagakure pointed in the same direction.

"I am not a woman!" a voice yelled. d'Eon materialized, revealing their beautiful face and long blonde hair. "And why is she naked?!" d'Eon asked, hiding a blush.

Everyone had a few questions, who was this person? Did they see Hagakure? Where did the blonde come from?

"Ah?!" Hagakure's floating clothes revealed that she was now covering herself up, "don't look!"

"I'm not the one exposing their body!" d'Eon protested.

"Chevalier, calm down," Bedivere instructed the French Servant. "Sorry about that," Bedivere apologized, "this is the Saber class Servant Chevalier d'Eon, but introductions can be done later. Now back onto the discussion."

"Ritsuka had the foresight to plan ahead and use her Servants to work as a spy and a last line of defense, which she could have used given she didn't end up going mad and attempting to kill Bakugo and vise versa."

"I am sorry for my Master's actions," d'Eon bowed to the students before dematerializing.

"She's still there," Toru said under her breath.

"What did I say about calling me a she!" d'Eon reappeared to yell at Toru.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Back inside the room with Ritsuka, Midnight, and the Servants that had been summoned.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Midnight asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm just askin'," Mordred said, obviously amused by the reaction she managed to receive from the 18+ hero. "Hey, Master," Mordred asked, "ya got anything I can eat?"

"Um," Ritsuka didn't know how to respond to that.

"You are just summoned and all you can think about is food?" Midnight couldn't stop herself from asking.

Ushiwakamaru couldn't help but sign, already knowing Servants are all characters, some more than others, a memory of a golden Archer, a red Saber, a lion… Fun times.

"What? What's wrong with food?" Mordred said in a semi-defensive voice.

"Midnight, it's fine," Ritsuka said, "I've learned my Servants are… interesting people," Ritsuka had learned this from just the few Servants she had. She was too tired to put up a fight about anything and just wanted to spend too much energy. "Before you are allowed outside the building you'll need to answer a few questions and I'll need to fill out some paperwork, followed by some who needs to collect it," Ritsuka let out a long yawn as she dragged her feet to the papers Midnight prepared.

"Sounds like a hassle," Mordred said.

"Hassle? Yes," Ritsuka had to agree, "but if I don't do this I'll be legally responsible for anything you Servants damage. Now Mordred," Ritsuka let out another yawn, her eyes beginning to tear up, "Please if you would answer my questions." She then turned to the Rider and Midnight, "Um, Midnight, "Um… this might take a bit, Midnight, mind telling whoever is teaching my last class I might not make it."

"Sure," Midnight nodded her head, "I'll be back once I'm finished there," the 18+ hero went for the door and Ritsuka let out a long yawn.

"I don't like her, mommy," Jack said, clinging onto Ritsuka's skirt.

"Master," Mordred said, getting Ritsuka's attention. The Master turned her head to the Saber, her helmet went down revealing her face, "You haven't answered my question, who was that?"

Ritsuka let out a long yawn, "Is this how Mister Aizawa feels?" she muttered to herself. Taking a long breath, knowing how long it'd be, filling out paperwork, asking questions, wondering why a murder was a little girl, and a whole bunch of other things she didn't want to ask. She might have Da Vinci just take her home.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The mock battles with the students proceeded with little issue after the little show Ritsuka and Bakugo had displayed. Bakugo had gone back to the class near the end after many of the fights. The current battle was with Shoto and Shoji as heroes and Ojiro and Toru as the villains. The battle was already over though. Toru and Ojiro froze to the ground and Shoto walked to them.

"Young Bakugo! You've returned to us!" All Might said with a smile, welcoming the explosive teen. "Where is Young Fujimaru?"

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki said, hunched over. "The Witch is doing her magic or something. The rodent wanted her to do something to do with summoning."

Bedivere sighed, realizing that the red haired girl was going to be pretty much droning her way through most of the day after that. "Alright, well we can deal with that later," the knight turned to the young eggplant, "After school mind picking up Ritsuka, if she doesn't return that is."

"Yes, sir," Mash answered. She looked over to Bakugo and sent him a glare before going back to waiting for her battle to begin.

Bedivere pinched his nose bridge, having a bad feeling about what would be later.

"Hey, Sir Bedivere," All Might whispered to the knight, "you okay, you don't look so good."

"Yeah," Bedivere ground. "I just have a bad feeling?"

"Merlin?" All Might asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me that he is involved," All Might nodded, having been trolled by the Caster before. "But I feel like that isn't the main cause." Bedivere then took a breath, "Kay," he turned to the students, "Teams C and F, you're up."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Th-thank you Ushiwakamaru, Mordred," Ritsuka said with a faint smile, only her eyelids barely staying open. Jack was sitting on her lap and Ritsuka's head resting on hers. "Okay, Jack, do you want to get off for this or want to keep sitting there?"

Ritsuka had honestly found having Jack around rather strange. She wasn't scared by the fact she was a serial killer, or seemed to disturbed by the little girl's choice of clothes under the rage she had on. To her, she seemed just like a young, not so innocent, child.

"I want to sit on Mommy's lap!" Jack said with joy.

"Alright," Ritsuka tried to keep herself awake. "Let's start."

Jack answered every question honestly, not having much problem answering them.

_Servant: Jack the Ripper_

_Class: Assassin_

_Height: 134cm_

_Region: England_

_Alignment: Chaotic Evil_

_Likes: Mommy(Master)_

_Dislikes: The World_

_Perpetrates:_

_Strength: C, Endurance: C, Agility: A, Mana: C, Luck: E, NP: C_

_Class Skills: Presence Concealment A+_

_Skills: Murderer of the Misty Night: A, Mental Pollution: C, Information Erasure: B, Surgical Procedure: E_

_Noble Phantasms: Maria the Ripper(Anti-Unit) D~B+, The Mist(Barrier) C_

Ritsuka finished her paperwork, finishing it off with her Servant information.

Ritsuka looked to the door, "She hasn't returned yet," she murmured. Rubbing her eyes still trying to stay awake, "Jack, if you would kindly get off my lap for a moment?"

"Oh, okay Mommy," Jack responded standing up next to Ritsuka.

Taking a deep breath and extending her arm Ritsuka decided to use her third command seal, "Da Vinci, come to me," Ritsuka called.

A light showed where the Caster appeared, looking a little upset. "Master, you took me away from coffee, please tell me what for?"

"I'm too sleepy," Ritsuka muttered out, "Now, please just explain the world right now, and I'll be out," the Master went back to her seat, going to sleep knowing the other Servants would be in good hands.

Da Vinci was slightly amazed at how fast her Master passed out, then turned to the three Servants in the room. "Mordred, Ushi, Jack, good to see you all!" Da Vinci exclaimed, opening her arms to hug them.

"Yeah… no," Mordred said, "Okay, spill it, why didn't Master seem so happy to see us."

"Yeah, why didn't Mommy seem excited to see us," Jack's tone showed clear disappointment.

"And is it just me, or didn't she seem a bit younger?" Ushi pointed out, looking at her Master and stroking her orange hair.

Da Vinci nodded her head, knowing all the answers, "Well fear not, my fellow Servants! I know the answers and the great Da Vinci shall answer them all!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Ritsuka remembered the white world she would visit whenever she summoned a Servant.

"YOU!" it was the voice, and she seemed… angered? And tired. The silhouette leaped onto her, sending her to the ground.

"AH!" Ritsuka yelled as her back felt the ground, and it hurt… Why did it hurt? This was a dream!

"What!" slap, "the!" slap, "HELL!" another slap.

"WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING ME!?" Ritsuka yelled and panicked.

"Because you made that thing," she pointed to the chained door, "active! You don't do that!"

"What do you mean?!"

The silhouette got up, and Ritsuka could swear she felt as if her brow furrowed. "Ritsuka Fujimaru, you are a gacha addict, you have a slightly clingy personality, strong will to save others, incredibly caring person, and can get bored very easily if you are not entertained, but you are a really effective worker."

"So what?" Ritsuka seemed confused, getting up from the ground only to be kicked down.

"That _THING_ is all of you, as is me," the voice said, "it is part of what makes you YOU!"

"Like my personality?" Ritsuka tilted her head.

The voice nodded her head, "Correct! But it is only part of it, you know how left and right brains work? Left for logic, right for creativity. I am the left while the other is the right. You can say our minds make up you."

"Sounds complicated," the redhead groaned.

"Well whatever," the silhouette responded, "now, as the logical side you could say I have more, if not the only one with self control. That," the door, "has none of that, it is your gacha addiction, clingy personality, your sociopath like tendencies, all cranked to 100%."

"I'm not a sociopath," Ritsuka muttered to herself.

"Oh please," the voice said, "I know you're willing to beat some ass if they even mistreat a video game disc even in the slightest, and feel no remorse about doing it," the voice replied. "But I digress. Just know the only reason why it doesn't take over is because of me! So for the love of all that is holy in the world! Buddha! God! THOR! I don't care, just don't summon more than two Servants a day!"

"So it doesn't get out?" Ritsuka was confused. How did her summoning things make it more powerful? Wouldn't it make it weaker if it was also her.

"That thing is where your gacha addiction comes from. Don't ask me why it is like that, but it is. So summoning WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT YOU WILL GET is the same as playing the gacha," the voice explained. "So what did you just learn?"

"Don't pull more than two if I don't know what I'll get?" Ritsuka was unsure, and a little scared she'll get slapped again.

"Good girl," the voice patted her head, "Now then, how about a movie?"

"We can watch those here?" Ritsuka seemed a little surprised. "Wait, are we watching films that I've already seen or is it all just a figment of my imagination?"

"You'll see!" the voice said, "Now I have three movies lined up. Today's selections involve one Military action, next up is a tragedy, and our last choice is a horror," the voice said, walking over to a door that appeared in front of her.

"Um, horror," Ritsuka wasn't the biggest fan of horror, memories from the last time she saw a horror movie she could only remember Galahad getting his kicks off from her scaring her all the chances he got.

"Great! Be prepared to see the tale of the murder that all fear, and some Masters love!" the voice opened the door, a bright smile on her face, "Just be sure to absorb the message of the story, Ritsu!"

Ritsu? Really?

Ritsuka sighed, stepping through the door, still fearing what she would see.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Back in the world of the living-

"HUH?!" Mordred exclaimed loudly. "That is such bull crap!" the Knight of Treasury kicked her legs. "I can't use my abilities to hurt people because it'd get Master arrested?! DAMMIT!"

"Yeah," Da Vinci had to agree, "While I strongly dislike it myself, at least be glad you're not a Berserker, imagine if someone like Heracles was let out." A small chill ran down her spine, "now, if you'll excuse me," Da Vinci got up and began to look for something, "have any of you seen a sharpie? Master is out and this is gold opportunity.~"

"Do not disgrace Lord Fujimaru's face!" Ushiwakamaru exclaimed.

"Aw, what's wrong Ush? Not up to having some fun?" Mordred said with a grin, deciding to help out.

"No, it just seems rude to do this to Master," being completely honest, her reason for helping her Master was quite selfish, and she was kind of hoping this would give her what she wanted. Oh so nice head pats.

"Well you're not stopping us!" Mordred cheered, finally finding a sharpie.

"Don't touch Mommy!" Jack protested.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt her," Da Vinci said with a sadistic smirk.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Midnight and Nezu walked down the hall, down to the room with Servants, a Master, and a sharpie.

"I still don't think you needed me to help Midnight," Nezu said, standing next to the wall.

"Well one of them is… interesting," Midnight didn't exactly know how to say Jack the Ripper, the murder of London, was a small little girl.

"Well it can't be that bad," Nezu, oh so sweet and silky Nezu.

As they opened the door they could hear a lot of noises.

"NO! STOP IT MORDRED!" the Rider yelled, her face having sharpie marks covering her face.

"NEVER!" Mordred yelled, holding the sharpie.

Nezu watched the sight, a small girl wearing clothes only Midnight would approve of being held back by a grown woman, while the others were fighting about something with a sharpie being involved.

"Ahem," Nezu coughed into his hand, trying to get their attention. "Hello!"

Everyone stopped, looking over to the principal.

"Oh, the tramp is back with a rat," Mordred said casually.

"Well aren't you a dear," Nemuri said, having a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm so sorry about this," Ushiwakamaru apologized, "Mordred and Da Vinci were trying to draw on Lord Fujimaru's face, then I interfered, Jack tried to stab her," a small growl came from Mordred, "and Da Vinci was holding her back, sorry we made a mess of this room."

Nezu smiled, "No problem, and you are?"

"Sorry, I am Rider Class Servant, Ushiwakamaru," the Rider bowed down to the small creature.

"Wow," Jack said in amazement. "You look so soft."

"Why thank you," Nezu said, "I take great pride in my lush fur."

"Can we pet you?" Jack asked, eyes only a child could have looking at him.

Nezu thought for a moment, "One at a time please," Nezu not wanting to have messy fur, misinterpreting Jack's words to mean everyone in the room.

"Hey, rodent," Mordred called out, is referring to Nezu, with a smile managing to draw a mustache on Ritsuka, "the pipsqueak addresses herself as plural words, using "us" and "we" to talk about herself."

"Oh, well isn't that quaint," Nezu said. "Sorry for the late introduction, but hello! I'm Nezu! I might be a dog, a bear, or a rat, but all that matters is I'm the principal!"

"Hello/Sup/Hi," multiple greetings were heard from the Servants.

Nezu looked at the sleeping student, out like a light, "I see Fujimaru is fast asleep," he stated to obvious, "if it is alright, can one of you carry her so we can drop him off somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yo," Mordred said, grabbing Ritsuka and carrying her. "Let's go, I want food."

"Sure," Nezu said, thinking Mordred just wanted a snack.

Even super geniuses make mistakes.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Hey, Gali," Nejire put her chin onto the Shielder's shoulder. "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

Galahad let another shiver out, "I just have a really bad feeling," the Elite Four member let a groan out, "I mean, it's like when Bedivere came by, but worse."

"Maybe it's your father!" Mirio said, knowing Galahad had a sixth sense about knowing where his father would be.

"No, different feeling, I feel more worried than repulsed," Galahad opened the door to the nurses office. "Hey, Granny."

"What do I owe the please?" Recovery Girl asked, smiling till she saw the unconscious Tamaki.

"Galahad and I were being a little rough and Tamaki ended up getting in the cross fires," Mirio said with a wide grin and let out a laugh.

Recovery Girl's brow furrowed a little, "You should take this more seriously!" the head nurse yelled. "I expect better out of third years like you. Especially you Galahad, aren't you the level headed one?"

Galahad shrugged.

"Oh, Galahad's here?" from one of the beds a dividers opened revealing the Mage of Flowers.

"Merlin," Galahad stared at him with a blank expression.

"Oh! So this is the famous Merlin we've heard so much about!" Nejire said excitedly.

"Ah, Nejire Hado! Quite the energetic girl," Merlin said with joy, "And Mirio Togata! You look quite powerful!"

"Aw, Gali, are you sharing about us at home?" Nejire said with a sly smile, nudging Galahad on the side.

"No," the knight said blankly, "I actually don't even talk to this guy, or have his number. He has a bad habit of stalking people."

Everyone, minus Tamaki and Galahad, stared at the dick wizard.

Merlin shrugged, getting up, "See you all in your dream.~" the wizard just got up and went to the door.

"He's kind of weird," Galahad decided to say.

As Merlin opened the door only to see a group of people in front of him.

"Ah, Merlin! There you are!" Nezu on the other side of the door said, followed by Midnight, Da Vinci, Ushiwakamaru, Jack the Ripper, a passed out Ritsuka, and one feisty and rebellious Mordred.

Mordred looked at Merlin then Galahad. Galahad and Merlin looked at Mordred. Both parties looked at one another.

"Galahad," Merlin said, still looking at Mordred. "Wanna run?"

"Yep," Galahad said, turning around and heading to the window, not caring if they were on the second floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mordred yelled, running after them, dropping Ritsuka to do so, leaving her on the floor.

Everyone who saw that could only wonder what just happened. The only one who knew was Nezu and he was having a little fun.

"You will be taking that out of his paycheck, right?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah," Nezu said, nodding his head. "Wonder how things will go."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"That concludes the mock battle!" All Might stated, "and with the exception of young Midoriya injuring himself, and young Fujimaru and Bakugo, today was great!"

"Alright, now that you all have a rough idea of what each other's quirks do in actual practice, I hope you all take note of how you all can try and work together in the future," Bedivere said with a smile. "Now, go get changed and head back to class."

"Yes, sir!" the class responded.

"Now watch how a hero," All Might got into a pose, about to run, "**RUN LIKE THEY GOT SOME PLACE TO BE!"**

The knight watched the hero run out, obviously near the end of his time.

"Midoriya, go see Recovery Girl for those fingers," the knight instructed the boy, handing him a note, "but if you do end up destroying your arm, I'll send you to the guy who gave me my arm."

"R-right," Izuku stuttered, imagining getting a fake arm.

"Hey! Sir Bedivere!" Mina raised her hand, "I'm curious, why do you have a metal arm?"

Bedivere turned his head to the pink alien looking girl, "I made a deal with an annoying wizard who likes to stalk everyone in the world,

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Inside of Ritsuka's mind, the Master clinged to the silhouette. She was scared of the blood, but also sad, on the verge of tears.

"S-so sad," Ritsuka said, seeing the life story of Jack the Ripper made Ritsuka realize a few things. Why one of the most famous serial killers was a child, why she referred to herself with us and we, not I or me.

"I-I know!" the voice cried. She didn't know how she could do that, but it was obvious. "Poor little girl!"

"Why are you crying?!" Ritsuka asked, still crying.

"I just feel so sorry for her rotten deal!" the voice let out. Taking a deep breath, the voice composed itself immediately. "Now, what did we learn from the movie?"

"That life sucks," Ritsuka responded, feeling bad.

"Yeah, pretty much, but no," the voice looked over to the redhead, "the lesson here can be one, properly dispose of things, two actions have consequences, or that you shouldn't assume people have had a good life, and since Jack technique never had a life, you get I mean."

Ritsuka nodded her head, "Life still sucks though."

"Hell yeah, but we all know that," the voice got up, "Wanna watch more movies?"

Ritsuka looked at the silhouette, "I don't have a choice or anything better to do, so just get it over with."

"YAY!"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Merlin!" Galahad asked, while running, "Why are we running?!"

"Because that crazy knight has a sword!" Merlin yelled, "Now run!" Merlin began to pick up the pace as he ran. Damn old bones.

"Shut it, Dick Wizard!" Mordred yelled at them. "Now stop running!"

Galahad having enough of this, stopped running. "Mordred, as long as you go easy on me, I'll not stop your ass kicking Merlin!" the Shielder pleaded.

Mordred stopped, at the knight, up and down, glaring at him. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Galahad was a little confused, "I mean… you're going to kick our asses… right?"

"Not that," Mordred stopped her assault, walking up to him, looking him over.

Mordred forgot about Merlin, her eyes focused solely on the other Knight of the Round Table. She walked around him, realizing something was off about him.

"Holy crap! You're not a Servant!" she yelled.

"Shut up," Galahad hushed her. "Yeah I'm no longer a Servant, so is that bastard I call my old man, and same with Roman."

"No way!" Mordred yelled, surprised in hearing that. "Isn't he supposed to be dead, as in gonzo, even for Heroic Spirits?"

"Yeah," Galahad nodded his head, "things have been really weird. Now, are you going to hit me now or going to go after the wizard?"

Mordred let out a sigh, "The moment is gone," she turned around to see the buildings in the distance, both the campus and training grounds. "Big place you got here."

Galahad nodded his head, "Welcome to U.A. High School, number one school for those who want to be a hero, and if worse comes to worse, my ticket back onto the throne."

"You getting booted?" Mordred couldn't hide a snort coming out her mouth, "Now that's a funny idea!"

"Yeah. yeah, laugh it up," the Shielder rolled his eyes. "Now that we are certain my ass isn't cooked, can you tell me, why the hell you chased us?"

"You ran," Mordred said casually, "I mean, it seemed good at the time, but now I think on it, didn't seem that good of a move."

The two waited in silence for a moment, "Did I tell you Bedivere is here as well?"

"Really now?" Mordred seemed slightly amused.

"You two are getting along well!" a voice spoke from behind them. Both Galahad and Mordred turned their heads to see a head poking out from the ground.

"AH TALKING HEAD!" Mordred yelled, aiming to kick it.

Mirio not wanting to get hit activated his quirk so the part that would be kicked wouldn't be hurt, only that didn't happen. Mordred's foot touched his skin. It didn't pass through him. He was lifted through the ground.

Galahad watched in amazement. Mordred managed to hit Mirio.

"What the hell was that?!" Mordred demanded to know.

"You hit Mirio," Galahad said in disbelief. Sure Galahad managed to hit him a few times in his second year when he started to form a good friendship with him, but Mordred managed to hit him as he was now.

"Huh?" Mordred not understanding what she did just took it as her beating some random person up.

"Nothing," Galahad said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Follow me, I imagine the others are still at the nurses office."

"Right, now wanna talk about how we can hurt Merlin later?" Mordred said with a smirk.

Galahad looked at his fellow knight, "You speak my language Mordred, even though you brought down the kingdom I loved…"

Mordred groaned saying something about bringing down one kingdom and never living it down. Truly Knights of the Round Table had this odd camaraderie even though they might have hurt each other in life.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: Okay! This chapter to me was hard to write. Honestly it was because I just kept on having writer's block so I had to force it out, and when I force writing out I feel like it's crappy but I can't think of something else! So sorry for not updating in a bit and if this chapter is a little crappy.**

**But the coming up chapter is one I feel confident in! If I have a certain scene I want to write I normally think about the events surrounding it a lot better and this chapter was a bit farther back then I could work with, if that makes any sense…**

**So! For the poll let's check out how people have voted.**

**Fox Wife with 11 votes**

**The version of Deku were he made a contract with the world at 9**

**SURPRISINGLY NOT AT 1ST PLACE gae lord Astolfo at 9 tied with Emiya.**

**The Dark Pancake Overlord Cthulhu at 6**

**The guy who can't see his wife at 4**

**Hagakure's best friend and Koda's pet at 4**

**Anti-social Berserker at 3**

**Madness? THIS IS SPARTA at 1**

**And sadly bipolar Assassin at 0(I thought he would get at least 1)**

**Now for all those who might be wondering about how Gudako and the older Ritsuka(the one from GO/EoR/LB ) influence Ritsuka's personality, you'll see in the future(that is something I want to expand and show in the future.)**

**Oh! And I have been doing some thinking and I decided on ships I'll be implementing in this! It could be Hero and Servant! Servant and student(Looking at Saber(Saber route)) or student and student! You'll see when I want you too! Though I'm sure some of you have an idea of who I want with who FOR NOW! That's right! There could be more! So tell me, NOT YOUR VOTES CAUSE I DO NOT COUNT THOSE IN THE REVIEWS, but tell me who do you ship with who in this universe? Tell me tell me!**

**Till next time though. And not that you asked, but I wrote this instead of sleeping. I need help, this fic is gonna kill me… )**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Sup guys! How are ya?! I hope good, and the quarantine you guys are under is treating you all well!**

**So here are the current results of the poll!**

**Cynical Deku (Emiya): 13**

**Mikon (Tamamo no Mae): 12**

**Gae Lord (Astolfo): 11**

**Pancake Demon: 7**

**The Real(But not best) Dogo (Hessian Lobo): 6**

**Rama(Can't think of anything clever for him) Anti-Social Berserker (Astrious): 4**

**Two For One (Henry Jeykll and Hyde): 2**

**The Guy Who's NP Looks So Much Better In The Anime and Arcade Game Then Mobile (Leonidas): 1**

**Now, polls will be closing after roughly 24 hours of uploading(might be sooner might be a little later, depends if I'm asleep when it happens, I've been napping a lot more recently)**

**Now, addressing something from the last chapter, and from a few chapters before. Why can Mordred kick Mirio or how can the Servants see Hagakure or she them when they are dematerialized, well the reason for that is because I want quirks and Servants to interact with each other in different ways. Like something I want to pull is have Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and Edmond's flames interact with one another.**

**Now, I feel like I've put off writing this chapter long enough, LET'S GO TO CHAPTER 17!)**

**Chapter 17- Election Day**

Ritsuka rubbed her eyes, emerging from her covers. She looked around her room, letting her mind power on and allowing her to have some memory of what happened yesterday and in her dreams.

"How did I?..." the red haired girl didn't know how she got to her room. As she looked around she couldn't help but notice the body resting next to her. "Oh… Jack," a frown appeared onto her face, now knowing the origin of one of the most renowned killers in the world.

"Mommy," the small child's hand grabbed the Master. Ritsuka stared at the small girl, was she sleeping? She knew Servants didn't require sleep, or food, but they did it for fun…? It was strange to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka placed a hand on the child Servant, stroking her head. "Well aren't you adorable, for a serial killer."

"Hmm," the small Assassin opened her eyes, a groggy look on her eyes. "Mommy, you're up!" The look of sleepiness disappeared and was replaced with excitement and joy.

"Morning," Ritsuka said letting out a yawn, "you wouldn't happen to know how I got here? I remember dozing off in school…"

"You were talking to this nice old lady to sleep and then was taken here by this broccoli boy and Mash and that guy who looks like her! They took me, Da Vinci, Ushi and Mo-chan here. Then this nice lady was inside the house saying she was your mommy, does that make her my grandma?" Jack had seemed super excited and happy, not acting sleepy at all.

"Well that's nice," Ritsuka got up from her bed stretching and moving to her desk. "Jack, how about you go out and see if the others are up and hang out with the others for now, I need to get changed and finish stuff off."

Jack looked at her Master, or Mommy, for a moment, seeming a little disappointed, "Alright…"

"Don't be so sad about it, think of it as a way to talk to the others, I'm sure my mom will love you," Ritsuka responded with a chuckle.

"Really!" Jack's head popped up and went to the door. Leaving Ritsuka by herself to get changed for school.

"Hopefully today doesn't suck," Ritsuka groaned to herself as she began to get dressed.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Galahad let out a yawn as he, Mash, and Mordred walked to Ritsuka's house.

"Why are you following us?" the former Servant asked, sending glances to the Saber.

"Cause I'm bored and I don't want to be stuck at a house all day," Mordred put her arms behind her head walking next to the other knight.

"Mordred," Galahad pinched the bridge of his nose, "you hurt me in so many ways." Letting his nose go he looked at his younger sister, "Mash, I'll need you to do something for me, and it is very important."

The other Shielder looked at him, her face no longer having her glasses on her face replaced by contacts, "Hmm?"

"Since this is the first time walking with you guys, I want you to not tell the old man about my friends, who will cling to me, regardless of my joy," Galahad rolled his eyes, the Shielder would never admit he enjoyed their company.

"Um, sure," Mash agreed, slightly understanding since she knew Galahad had a strong dislike for the Knight of the Lake, though she never understood why. It was basically like how Mash always referred to Ritsuka as Senpai, it was just a fact to be accepted and not questioned.

The trio made it to the Fujimaru residence, waiting for Ritsuka to rush out the door.

"Not gonna knock?" Mordred asked, confused to why the two stood away from the door.

"Safety reasons," Galahad said, remembering when he first fell victim to Ritsuka and her door slamming skills.

The two waited for a moment, tapping their feet waiting to see Ritsuka rush through the door.

"What do you think will be missing? Her ponytail or the tie?" Mash questioned, waiting for the door.

"Why not bo-" as he was in the middle of the sentence the door flung open, the red haired girl on the other side. The U.A. jacket still open, her tie not properly done, and around her wrist was the orange scrunchy she used to hold her hair up.

"I'm gonna be late! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Ritsuka swore, not registering those in front of her, running straight into her childhood friend.

Mash and Ritsuka collided into each other falling onto the ground, Galahad had been smart enough to move to the side unlike Mash, poor girl. The lavender haired girl and redhead both groaned on the ground, Mordred snickering and Galahad shrugging.

"Both of you might want to hurry up, we'll miss our train if we don't get moving," the Knight of the Round Table said before walking off without them.

"Damn you," a faint sound of Ritsuka could be heard.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Izuku stepped onto his train. He thought Ritsuka and Mash would call him or send him a message, yet he had heard nothing from them, though he assumed that Mash was trying to keep Ritsuka under control since he was well aware of the gacha addicts personality.

Izuku looked for a place to sit, though the train was pretty full. The green haired boy had to squeeze past a few people to get through, repeating "sorry" and "excuse me" to those he brushed.

The boy kept looking for a good place to stand or, if he was lucky, sit. Sadly he wasn't able to grab hold of something as the train started up again. Unable to keep his balance, Izuku could only think of what happened during the entrance exam. Maybe just going to die?

"Wow there!" a voice said, grabbing onto Izuku's collar, pulling him up onto his feet. "There you go!"

Izuku turned his head seeing a blonde haired boy with a big smile on his face. "O-oh, thanks," Izuku couldn't help but notice his U.A. uniform that he also wore, but after a quick look at his face he suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"Hey, you alright?" Mirio asked, looking closer to the green haired nerd.

"O-oh!" Izuku came back to his senses, "Yes, thank you," the green haired boy thanked Mirio who responded with a smile.

"No problem!" the Lego faced boy said, "You're also a student at U.A.? Congrats on getting in! Why don't you sit with me and my friends, we are just back there," the blonde boy pointed behind him.

Behind Mirio Tamaki was being berated by Nejire with question after question.

"U-um, are you sure?" Izuku was unsure if he would take up his senior's offer but couldn't see the harm in it as well.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all!" Mirio said, "I'm a third year in class 3-B, Mirio Togata by the way, and you?"

"O-oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya," the green haired boy lowered his head, "I-I am in class 1-A."

"Great! Now, come meet my friends, I'm sure they'll like you!" the blonde haired boy said with a bright smile.

"U-um, okay…"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Galahad, Mordred, Mash, and a more cleaned up Ritsuka entered the train, the redhead couldn't help but notice Galahad's look.

"Yo, what's up with that face?" Ritsuka noticed that look, the look of both exhaustion and maybe of terror on the knight themed hero, "You look like someone who wants to curl up into a corner and die."

Galahad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just… make sure the old man doesn't hear this, alright?"

"Sure," Ritsuka responded, "Though you've never told me about your friends, what are they like?"

"I bet they're a bunch of eggheads," Mordred materialized next to them, getting a free ride, "tell me, am I right? I'm right ain't I," the rebellious knight said with a grin. To not grab too much attention, the knight had not had her armor on, and was clad in red color garbs.

"They're just… characters," Galahad responded.

"Gali!" it was Nejire's voice, causing Galahad to shrink a little.

"Mash, I repeat do not tell anyone, am I clear?" the knight told his younger sister.

Mash nodded her head, a little confused to what will happen, that was till a periwinkle haired girl clinged to the knight, almost throwing him off balance. The train soon started and the knight and girl fell onto the floor.

"Hey," Nejire said with an innocent smile.

"Nejire, let me go, people are looking," Galahad asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"Kay!~" Nejire said, sitting up and getting off him, she soon turned her head to Mash. "Hey, you're Gali's sister! Hey hey, are you quirkless like him? Do you have a quirk, and what is it? Is it like your dad's and super scary?-" Before she could ask anything else, something hit her on the head.

"Nejire, stop harassing my sister," the knight said, he then turned to the others, Mordred who was holding back laughter, "This is Nejire Hado, one of my friends and… annoying girl."

"Hey!" Nejire pouted, "Mirio, Gali's being mean to me!" the girl yelled over to Mirio.

"Galahad, don't be mean to Nejire!"

"Shove it!" the knight yelled back.

"Senpai," Mash whispered to her childhood friend, "what's going on, who is this person pretending to be my brother?"

Ritsuka clinged to the lilac haired girl, "I don't know, but I'm scared."

"Ritsuka, Mash," the two girls turned their heads to a cowering in the corner green haired boy. "What happened to Galahad, was he hit with a quirk that altered something about him?"

"I don't know," Ritsuka responded.

While all this was occurring, Mordred was laughing up a storm, watching all this go down.

Soon their stop came and the students got off

After the three first years finished cowering in the corner Galahad managed to introduce his friends, Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado, or as he put it, the stripper, the emo, and the airhead, which made Mordred laugh some more. He then properly introduced his younger sister, her childhood friend, and… an idiot.

"Who are ya callin' and idiot?!" Mordred yelled.

"You," Galahad responded to the other knight.

Over with the other Elite Four and the first years Nejire was asking about Galahad, and whether or not he was the reincarnation of the Knight of the Round Table, why the new Saber was getting along with him so well, and just being Nejire. Tamaki hid behind Mirio who did ask Ritsuka about her quirk and was a little confused about the whole summoning thing which Ritsuka had to admit could understand how it could be confusing, so she tried to explain it like a game, but still found it hard to simplify it.

As they were getting close to the entrance people began to be surrounded by people, some holding cameras, others holding microphone, all of them asking questions.

"Excuse me, can we ask you what's All Might like, in class? And do any of you" a reporter got close to Mash.

"I-I, um… what?" Mash was confused, and a little bewildered by all the people trying to ask similar or related questions.

Galahad was soon going to say something realizing his younger sister was extremely uncomfortable, only for the Servant to break the nearest camera.

"Oops, I slipped," Mordred said in a fake apologetic voice.

The crowd reacted as some would expect, Mordred glared at the reporters who were yelling, while the trio of friends and Elite Four just walked past, taking advantage of scenery.

"Thank you Mordred!" Ritsuka whispered to the knight before heading inside the U.A. walls, not thinking she'd get in trouble, she filled out the proper paperwork. Right…

Mordred walked backwards from the reporters and cameraman, the one she broke the camera of, yelling at her. The knight held a smirk on her face, flipping the bird and dematerializing.

"Hey, get back here!" one of the reporters yelled for her to get back. As the reporter stepped foot into the campus, only for a load sound to blare.

The U.A. security gates closed shut, making it impossible for the reporters to get inside of the school.

"What the- what is this?" the same reporter who wanted to get access to the school.

As the reporters were talking about the U.A. barrier three figures watched.

The one in the middle was skinny with light blue hair, wearing all black. To the skinny man's right was a man taller than the first, wearing all green, and was clearly not from Japanese descent. The last member of the trio was another pale figure, her pale pink hair parted to the right.

"Look at them all, squirming, just because the Symbol of Piece is here, what the hell," the one with pale blue hair stated.

"People always look for a pillar of light," the one in green said with a smile. Adjusting his hat he turned to the smallest of their group. "What do you say, Lancer?"

"Bite me," the girl said simply, "I'm heading back to base, I'd prefer you don't drag me out unless you need me or you intend on me fighting," the girl said walking back, leaving the others.

"How rude," the one in green said with a smile still.

"Whatever, keep a better grip on her, Master didn't bring you back just to roam freely," the blue haired one said before walking up.

The man held a smile on his face, "Why, we would never betray him, after all," the man's smile changed, the sadistic and crazed look on it grew, "we want our revenge over that little girl."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

All the students went their separate ways the Elite Four walked with Galahad groaning. "Are you happy now? You met my sister, and Mirio you know somewhat understand the anomaly known as Solomon's daughter. Will you leave my family life alone now?"

Tamaki nodded his head, while Nejire and Mirio had a grin on their faces.

"Gali, we aren't done yet," Nejire said with the grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat himself.

"We're/you're not?" Tamaki and Galahad asked.

"Nope," Mirio said, "Because we now know what your stop is," the blonde and blue haired girl shared a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry," Tamaki apologized.

Galahad let out a long groan. "You guys suck, why do I hang out with you!" the knight exclaimed loud enough for those to turn their heads to them.

"Cause you love us," Mirio and Nejire said in unison, resting their heads on his shoulder.

The quirkless hero looked at them both, pushing them off. "Nejire, Mirio, the only one I'd say I like in a non-romantic way, would be Tamaki because he's the only one out of the three of you who doesn't actually try to see where I live."

"Does that mean he loves us back Nejire?" Mirio couldn't help but tease.

"Aw, Gali, we accept your feelings too," the periwinkle haired girl said.

"OH MY GOD YOU SUCK!" Galahad yelled.

Back with Tamaki he just lowered his head. "It's okay, Galahad, I understand your feelings, I can accept your rejection."

Mirio and Nejire couldn't help but explode into laughter, they managed to make Tamaki of all people to join in on their teasing of Galahad.

"Traitor!" Galahad yelled before storming off.

"Think we went too far?" Mirio asked them all.

"Nope," they all replied in unison.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Kay, Mordred, please don't cause too much trouble for those while we're in class, okay?" Ritsuka told her Servant, knowing her legend.

"Have more faith in me, Master!" Mordred protested, thinking the redhead wasn't showing enough faith in her.

Said Master gave the knight a blank look, "Mordred, no offense, but if you bring down a kingdom I will be a little couscous."

"Jerk," the knight grumbled to herself. As Ritsuka, Mash, and Izuku went inside the classroom, Mordred kicked the floor. "The only ones here are the honor student and the dick wizard," the knight grumbled.

"Fou," a boy with a monotone voice called out. "Where are you?" Mordred looked over to the voice, seeing the boy with half-white half-red boy walk up. "Hey, you," the boy said to Mordred.

"Yeah?" Mordred raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen a small squirrel-like creature around here? His fur is snow white, and has a strong hatred for one of the teachers here," Shoto described his pet. "I know he ran by here."

"Um," Mordred was a little unsure, "no."

"Alright," Shoto lowered his head. "Have a pleasant day." and he walked into the classroom, leaving Mordred alone again.

"Small squirrel? Hates a teacher?" Mordred used her brain thinking of what it could mean. "Does he mean Fou and the Dick Wizard?" she asked herself.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The students all sat in their assigned seats, with their sometimes asleep teacher standing up in front of them all.

"Congrats on the work from yesterday. I've seen the video feed from yesterday and went over the results," Aizawa turned to Izuku first.

"Good job on not destroying your whole arm, though you will need to get it under control," the green haired boy flinched a little at the mention of getting it under control. "Once you do manage to get it under control, it'll become a real powerful ability, and maybe won't be a liability."

"Yes!" Izuku responded in a new sense of confidence.

"Bakugo," Aizawa said to the explosive boy, "you're talented, but you were acting reckless because of your grudge, get that under control, you're not in grade school any more."

"Fujimaru," the redhead mage looked to the sleepy hero. "Next time we do a combat exercise make sure you don't get infuriated over something small," at those words some, Kaminari and Mineta, wondered if that was a joke or not, "you lost focus and essentially lost track of your plan, if you had one, try and fix that and you could be a half decent hero."

"Yes sir," Ritsuka said, lowering her head.

"Now, onto our next topic. This will decide the future of your class," those words made everyone freeze.

"He's not going to expel one of us," Hagakure said, growing nervous.

"No, not this time," this time. "We'll be electing your class representative, and by we I mean you."

As those words were said almost all the students rose from their seats, waving their hands and declaring they wanted the spot.

"Pick me! I'll do it!" Kirishima yelled, declaring he wanted to get the spot. Many of the students said very similar things.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Ritsuka yelled to the teacher, not saying she wanted to be class representative, only calling out his name.

"Fujimaru, speak," the teacher was about to get into his cocoon.

"Paperwork," she said. "How much will the rep have?"

All the students stopped and looked at her, the only ones who didn't question this was Izuku and Mash.

"Why are you asking about paperwork, it isn't that big of a deal" Kaminari asked from behind her.

Mash let out a small sigh and turned her head to face the window. Over by Ritsuka who shot the blonde boy with the bolt in his hair a glare. "Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to do to let my Servants outside without me getting arrested?" Ritsuka said in a cold voice.

"U-um… no," the boy said, getting a little nervous by her tone.

"Kaminari," Eraser Head said to the electric student, "do not underestimate paperwork, it drains your soul." The teacher turned to the red haired girl, "To answer your question, there will be paperwork divided-"

"Nope you said enough, I'm dropping out, I want my free time and I do not want more paperwork," the Master raised her hands, not wanting to be a part of it.

"Alright, I can respect that to some degree," the teacher zipped up his cocoon and fell to the ground. "Don't take too long, hold an election or something, you have till my nap is over."

"Then we shall do this democratically and hold an election!" Iida declared. Some of the students wondered why they should vote for others only for the serious student to explain how the one with the most votes must be the one who must be fit to lead them.

So once that was decided the students put in their votes for the class representative.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Mash Kyrielight 3**

**Momo Yaoyorozu 2**

**Ritsuka Fujimaru: 2**

"Which of you voted for me/the eggplant!" Ritsuka and Bakugo yelled in unison.

"Fujimaru, are you opposed to being the deputy-" Kaminari had not learned.

The glare of death lingered onto the blonde. "Yes, now shut up and answer me honestly. Did. You. Vote!" The only response was him turning his head. "Bastard!"

While Ritsuka was yelling at Kaminari, one pink alien looking student looked away from there, not wanting to be found out.

"It's been decided, Kyrielight, Yaoyorozu, Fujimaru, you'll be in charge. Don't question there being three of you, cause I don't care."

"I'll be happy to help," Mash said with a sweet smile. Many could question how she's related to one of the scarier heroes. "And I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"So pure," was the thought of many of the heroes in training, as the lilac haired girl smiled at them all.

Izuku let out a weak chuckle. He could only pray for the poor soul who had yet to be found by the Master. Scary.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: I'M ALIVE! How are ya my comrades! I hope you all are doing wonderful during such bad times.**

**Now, what do we have here? Mash is now the class rep? Aizawa not doing anything?- that actually kinda sounds like him…**

**Now what is Mordred up to? How far are the Elite Four from finding out where Galahad lives?**

**WHO WAS THAT THIRD FIGURE?! WHO IS SHE? A LANCER? IS A GRAIL WAR GOING ON?! Well if you all try to find her just be aware she is not a cannon Servant, but I had the idea from comic dubs I've seen. So try to guess and I will say YAY you are smart! I don't know how to give a prize…**

**And sorry for the short chapter...**

**Now for next chapter U.A. gets broken into!**

**Till then!)**

**(A/N: P.S. WE REACHED OVER 200 FAVS! I AM SO HAPPY THANK YOU ALL! Now bye)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Hello everyone of you beautiful people! How are you all?! I hope you're all doing well!**

**Now let's see the results of the poll!**

**1# Emiya- 19**

**2# Tamamo-no-Mae- 15**

**3# Astolfo- 12**

**4# Abigail Williams- 9**

**5# Avenger of Shinjuku/Hessian Lobo- 8**

**6# Asterios- 5**

**7# Rama- 4**

**8# Henry Jekyll & Hyde- 3**

**9# Leonidas- 1**

**So know, since I do not have much to say, let's go.~)**

**Chapter 18- Cú's Day & Break In**

Earlier that day.

"H-he got King Fionn," Diarmuid stammered out. The two Lancers were outside, hoping that they'd be safe in public and in populated areas. Though they were constantly on guard, they lacked their regular combat attire. Cu Chulainn dressed in a tie dye shirt and black pants, while his Lancer comrade in arms, Diarmuid wore less attention grabbing clothes, only wearing a dark green jacket with a white shirt underneath it.

"Diarmuid, listen. Don't freak out, that's probably what he wants," the blue Lancer said looking around to make sure the Berserker wasn't anywhere near them. "I mean he wouldn't be crazed enough to attack us in the open."

The green Lancer looked at his Celtic brethren. His looked could be translated to "How are you this stupid." The Lancer tried to find words to describe his disappointment.

"Y-you-" the poor Lancer.

"Oh, little dogs, I am," a voice said from behind them. Beowulf wrapped his arms around them both. "Now, who's ready to see the king?"

The two Lancers looked terrified, how could one man cause this kind of this kind of terror, and they both were Servants! They both turned to one another, both not wanting to see what he had done to Fionn.

"Diarmuid, before we die I want to know, I loved you like a brother!" the blue Lancer said to the green. "So it pains me!"

"Pains you to what-" The knight of Fionn asked before having his foot stepped on. "What the hell!" Behind them Beowulf started laughing, letting go of them for a brief moment.

"Run!" the hound yelled as the flash stepped away from the area.

"Wait for me!" The emerald Lancer cried about to do the same as the blue Lancer.

As the Lancer was about to make his escape, something grabbed his hood. "I at least caught one."

"Damn bastard," the Lancer muttered to himself before being hauled off by the Berserker.

"Ready to see your king?" the hunter said with a grin.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Cu stopped himself in an alley. Looking around, hoping that the emerald Lancer had followed him.

"Come on, come on," the blue Lancer spoke to him looking out of the alley. "Don't tell me he didn't run!" he couldn't believe it! Not only did his fellow Lancer not make it, the fellow Lancer didn't go with it. Catching your opponent off guard was the key to being an effective warrior, not taking morals into account.

A few moments passed and soon, the realization his fellow Lancer was going to God knows where.

"It'll be okay Setanta, everything will be alright," the Lancer spoke, and since he was using his actual name and not his hound name, he was showing his fear, and only a select few could make him do that, mainly an old ruler of the Land of Shadows.

Suddenly the Servant whipped his head, noticing two things. One a Servant nearby, and two a door opening.

Summoning his spear the Hound of Culain got into a battle stance.

"I am not going to whatever dungeon you're taking me too! Not today! I will live for their sake!" the Lancer yelled.

In front of the Lancer two figures stood in front of him. One a tall woman with long black hair, the other a familiar blonde, both wearing maid uniforms.

"Ah! d'Eon there's a crazy person with a spear!" the one with black haired yelled seeing the Lancer.

Chevalier stopped, putting the box in their hand down. "Lancer, what are you doing?" the French Servant asked.

"S-saber," the Lancer said, letting his spear disappear. "Thank God! I need a place to hide! He got Diarmuid! He got Diarmuid!" Cu Chulainn yelled.

"D'Eon," the black haired girl whispered to the Saber, "You know this guy? Need me to grab the others?"

"No, it's fine, he isn't in trouble," the knight said walking to the Lancer. "Want to come inside, you seem shaken up, want a drink?"

"S-sure," the tie dyed man said walking with the Saber.

"Geez, what happened to get you this scared," d'Eon asked themself as they walked inside. "Hiro! I need you to make some tea, please."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After the explanation of the disappearance of Fionn and later the kidnapping of Diarmuid, with the staff and d'Eon listening to him. He was still shaking a bit, which to everyone else seemed normal only for the Saber it was an oddity. Another Servant shaking in fear of another.

"So Beowulf is hunting you Celtics?" d'Eon said, while finding it only a little amusing also took it seriously. "Do you know why?"

"I don't know! He just started hunting us! And not even safe out in public!" the blue Lancer yelled.

"Attacking you in public? Why didn't anyone stop him, quirks are prohibited in public," the black haired woman, who was named Aika Suzuki.

"Bold of you to assume he has a quirk," the hound said.

D'Eon nodded, "Beowulf is naturally stronger than those with strength based quirks." The knight's words caused the three others in the room to shiver a bit. "I imagine you didn't fight back because you didn't want to inconvenience Master?"

The blue Lancer modded, "Yeah, if I actually do fight who knows what'll happen to her," he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, we're only allowed outside if we don't cause any trouble or obstruct the peace." The Saber nodded their head.

"D'Eon, what does he mean by that last part?" the one named Hiro asked, looking at Saber.

Said Saber turned to their male coworker, "You could just say we… can be extremely dangerous and deadly to the point we have to be monitored a great deal," d'Eon didn't like lying, but you don't just out yourself to be a Servant.

The third figure in the room let out a grunt. She was a blonde girl with dark blue eyes, something that was noticeable about her was the pair of dog ears on her head. "Wish we knew that before hand d'Eon," the woman said, she then turned to the fellow dog. "So you basically need a place to hide and somewhere you could fight and not cause trouble for this Master person you both are talking about, am I correct?"

The blue dog nodded to the blonde dog. "Yeah, pretty much. I doubt I could hide for long, he's a pro hunter."

The blonde dog then sighed. "How good are you with people?"

"Well I like to think I have confidence in myself, I fear no man," the dog began to regain his confidence.

"That Beowulf character," the blonde dog stated bluntly.

"And your teacher," d'Eon added.

"Those are not men but beast!" Cu cried.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Somewhere in the Land of Shadows, Scathach let out a sneeze that echoed the empty land.

"That little shit is talking about me again, I just know it," the Queen of the Land of Shadows glared into the east. "He'll be sorry."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Cu shivered in his seat, feeling like something had happened that involved him.

"Well good for you not fearing most," the dog girl said, "so want a job? Because we need a waiter and if you have half the confidence you say you do then you could be useful."

The hound raised an eyebrow, a little confused to what was happening. "Why are you offering me this?"

The dog girl growled, "Didn't I make it obvious?! You need a place to fight without breaking the law, so I'm offering you a job here! Are you taking it or not?"

"Um, sure…" to be honest, Cu was a little confused. "Though, I thought you couldn't use your abilities in public."

"Most places are indeed like that," the dog girl said. "But our establishment is a little different."

"That's cause we're a quirk cafe!" Hiro decided to jump in.

The dog girl let out a low growl, "Don't cut me off Ishikawa!" the girl's attention went back to her fellow hound. "But yes, we are a Quirk Cafe, a place that allows our employees to use their quirks within our property and to some extent our customers. We are also allowed to fight and engage in combat with anyone causing trouble."

The girl with the dog based quirk extended her hand, "Name's Yuri Kato, and your name is Cu Chulainn, correct?" the dog nodded his head. "Odd name, but that's fine." The newly named Yuri turned to Hiro, "Go grab a uniform for him, then get back to setting up shop."

"Yes ma'am!" Hiro saluted the dog woman before running off.

"Welcome to the team, Lancer," d'Eon said, extending their hand.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Back at the Fujimaru residence, Miyuri, Jack, Frankenstein, and surprisingly Dantes outside, laying on the couch reading a book.

The door soon swings open with Beowulf and Diarmuid coming through with the latter being dragged by the collar.

"Hello everyone," the Berserker said with a prideful smirk. "I've caught my prey of the day. Hey that rhymed!"

The Avenger looked at the Berserker and Lancer, taking him away from his book. "Do I even want to know?"

"Are you willing to listen to my epic tal-" The Avenger just picked up his book.

"Yeah, I don't. Now go back to whatever sex dungeon you're taking him to." Immediately Miyuri put a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. Not expecting to hear something that outrageous.

"You're no fun," pouted the Berserker before walking off with the Lancer.

The four people in the room just stared for a moment before going back to what they were previously doing.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Back with the U.A. students.

The orange haired girl just poked her food. Izuku, Iida, Ochako, Mash, and now Momo sat by at the same table.

"Fujimaru, I don't see why you're still sulking," Iida said, "Most would love to be in your position."

Ritsuka sent glare to the blue haired male. "Haven't you been listening?! I do not want paperwork! I already have had enough of it since I summoned Servants! I do not like it at all and don't need more!"

"Surely it isn't as bad as you say," Momo tried to sound polite, though this only ticked her off more.

Ritsuka could help but clench her fist. "Fine, you want to know how bad it is, here! I'll show you!"

"Senpai/Ritsuka," Izuku and Mash said softly trying to calm her down.

"No! Let me show you why I hate paperwork!" Ritsuka bent over grabbing her bag which she carried with her. Unzipping said bag she pulled out a stack of papers, "These are the papers to let me use my quirk out in public! Which is B.S. since Magecraft is technically not a quirk and I have to fill this for every Servant!" she then proceeded to grab another stack, "So this is to allow them to go outside since they could potentially destroy a city!" and another. "And finally! This is so if they cause any damage, I'm not responsible!" When Ritsuka was done with her small rant two things had happened. One her backpack became a lot lighter, and two a pretty large stack of papers could be seen on the table.

"Wow…" Ochako said, looking at all the paper.

"Oh, and this one is just very basic information," she said, pulling out a single sheet of paper.

"How long does this take you?" the anti-gravity girl asked. "This would take me forever."

"God, I have no idea, it always varies," the redhead said, "I just need to do the one to allow them to go outside to get them home and basic information."

"Still is impressive," Momo said, talking about the papers now being placed back into the bag.

"I'm still surprised Iida didn't get a class rep, I mean he looks and acts the part, and I'm pretty sure he was obvious on wanting it to," Ritsuka said, taking a bite from her food.

"Wanting the job and being suited are two different things," the youngest Iida replied. "If I had to take anything from my family's agency it'd probably be that."

"Agency?" Ritsuka asked. "Are you perhaps related to any heroes?"

The other three 1-A students looked to the Iida, wondering the answer to the question.

"Well are you aware of the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" he asked them all, receiving nods from them all, "Well he's my elder brother!" he stated with pride.

"So cool! I can't believe I met another person related to a hero!" Izuku said with excitement.

"That's right, Kyrielight, you're related to Sir Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake," Momo said looking at the lilac haired girl.

Mash nodded, "Yeah, and Senpai is Solomon's daughter."

"Solomon?" Iida asked, "So your parents are the ones who run the Chaldea Agency?"

"Yep!" Ritsuka responded with a proud smile, "And he's the one teaching me in Magecraft!"

"Yeah, I still don't get why you say it technically isn't a quirk," Ochako said.

"I'm also curious what you mean by that," Yaoyorozu said.

"Well-" before the redhead could even start explaining anything with a loud blaring sound.

"Warning: Level Three security breach! All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion," a voice announced. All around them students began to run around out.

"What's happening?" Iida asked.

The student next to him turned to face Iida, "It means someone broke in, this hasn't happened in my three years here!" he yelled before getting up and running off.

The 1-A students looked at one another, before getting up to try and leave and get out of the area.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Just a few minutes prior to the breach the court mage, one loud, risque, and sleepy hero, along with two knights all sat in the same room. Mordred laying on the floor, letting out a groan.

"I'm bored!" she said. As she said that the dried eye teacher kept staring at her, which didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, what do you want?"

Now Aizawa was thinking three things. The first and second was that he found it odd that the son of King Arthur was this easily bored and was in fact a girl. The third was..

"You remind me of a cat," Shota's words made those in the room stop and stared at him. "What? She does."

A small chuckle was heard from the two oldest people in the room, and soon their chuckles turned into full blown hysterics, Bedivere even fell out of his chair dying of laughter.

"Sh-Shota! Oh my goodness!" Bedivere said laughing.

"You two suck!" Mordred yelled at them both. "And how am I like a cat?! I'm a lion!"

"Sure thing, kitty cat," Merlin teased.

"Damn you all!" the knight of rebellion said getting up and going to the door. She left the room with the two ancient heroes dying on the floor laughing.

The knight walked down the hall, feeling her stomach rumble. She decided to look for the lunch room, it should be close by.

"Warning: Level Three security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion," a voice came on, drawing Mordred's attention.

"The hell?" the knight asked herself. "What's going on?"

Soon the door she came from opened with three figures coming out of it, those being Bedivere, Mic, and Eraser Head.

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on here?" Mordred asked them as they walked over in her direction.

"The press," Bedivere said with an annoying groan. "Since the number one hero works here they want to see if they can get anything to say and publish in the news or magazines." The Shining Airgetlam put on a smile which seemed fake, "Mordred drop by the cafeteria, most of the students should be there, make sure they aren't trampling over one another like cattle."

"Surely they won't be like that," the knight said, thinking Bedivere was over exaggerating.

"I've lived a long life, I am not," the knight said walking past her followed by the heroes.

"Fine," scoffed the Saber of Red walked to the cafeteria, hopefully she'd be able to grab some food.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Mordred had made her way down to the cafeteria and just as Bedivere said, they were close to trampling over one another like cattle.

"Holy crap," she muttered to herself. Deciding it wouldn't be good for her to just be out without her armor, the Knight of Rebellion materialized her mother's gift.

"Yo, everyone! SHUT UP!" she yelled, her voice managing to cut through to everyone. "I was under the impression this was the top school in this country, but I guessed not."

"Shut up! There could be a villain!" someone yelled.

Mordred's eyes twitched. Was this kid really accepted into what was called the top school for heroes? "Oh you got balls now don't ya! Well for you information brat the ones outside aren't villains," Mordred felt ridiculous saying that, "but the press who are being a pain in the ass! Now everyone, settle down and get back to the lunch room!"

Many of the students paused. Not knowing who this was and at the same time not going to argue cause those who are ballsy enough to enter a school filled with Heroes in the making better be strong.

As most of the people were gone now only a few people where there one being a fellow knight and her Master.

"Mordred, that was so cool!" Ritsuka exclaimed with a wide smile on her face. "I mean you were so commanding and awesome!"

"Aw, thanks Master," Mordred, whose normal demeanor was more tomboyish and aggressive, showed a more joyful and kind side to her Master. "Yo, whatcha starin at?" she asked the Shielder.

"Nothing," the knight said with a faint smile. He had to admit, in life when serving for his king he had to admit Mordred was, for lack of better words, more reserved. "Yo, I suggest if you're going to grab food you do it soon, lunch is gonna end in roughly twenty-minutes."

"Shit!" Mordred cussed, "Sorry Master but I'm gonna grab some food. Kay? Kay!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Outside the press were being held off by the three heroes, all growing aggravated on both sides.

"All you need to do is give us All Might and a good comment for the record!" one of the reporters demanded.

"He's not here today, we told you this already," Mic said to the reporter.

"We know he's here! Just give him!" another reporter yelled.

Aizawa just rolled his eyes, "We know who you work, give you an inch and you'll want a mile."

As the reporters tried to talk over one another, Mic tried to think of a plan. "You know, they are trespassing, like villains. So we do have authority to use force."

"Mic, you know full well if you want your career as a hero to end if you do that," Bedivere said still with his smile on. "Here's a better plan."

"Listen up everyone!" Bedivere tried to calm the reporter to little effect. "All Might isn't here on campus, and won't be for the rest of the day."

"Great, he's just repeating us," Mic said, "I mean aren't I supposed to be the loud and charismatic one?"

"Just watch, he wouldn't do that," Aizawa said to his load, what was the word? Friend? Sure that'll work.

"But luckily since you all were so nice," that hurt to say, "I will be able to bring you to him, if you all will follow me!"

To the surprise of Mic the reporters actually followed the Shining Airgetlam. You could've sworn that Mic had cracked the concrete floor with how fast his jaw hit the floor.

"He surely isn't going to lead them to him," Aizawa said, raising an eyebrow, "Na, he's probably just stalling for time, the police should be here soon."

"That is so not cool! Why do they listen to him but not us!" Mic complained with his theatrical and over dramatic expressions.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Back in the Fujimaru residence one English playwright sneezed.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick now?" Anderson said to the other Caster.

"Nonsense! We Heroic Spirits can not get sick, but I feel as if some mysterious force is calling me to someone!" Shakespeare started with his flamboyant personality.

"Something must have gotten in your nose then," the writer brushed him off going back to typing on his tablet.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Shota! Do you feel it?!" Hizashi yelled looking to the left.

"The annoyance I feel whenever I'm next to you or Midnight? Yes," Eraser said putting water drops into his eyes.

"No! Not that, but this feeling of a comrade! Someone is being put down for what they are!" he stated with passion.

"Whatever," Aizawa said. "I'm going to go and grab some sleep."

"You do that," Mic said dismissing Shota looking in the direction of the Fujimaru residence. "Do not fear my comrade, I will help you."

But little did Mic know that these words would be heard. Not by ears of any kind, but by the heart of an equally eccentric man. And their friendship would bloom one day. But that's a story that has yet to happen. Such is Fate.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After the events of the day two students sat in front of Nezu. The bomber and Master both doing their assigned essays.

Nezu had sat there making sure that they didn't bite each other's heads off. Nezu thought while finding it amusing watching them try to annoy the other with minor things he was bound to get bored.

"Pardon me Fujimaru," Nezu said with his chipper voice, "If you do not mind me asking, which of the Heroic Spirits are you using for this essay?"

Ritsuka smiled, thinking of one of the newest Heroic Spirits. "I'm doing Jack the Ripper," she said with a heart warming smile.

"Jack the Ripper?" Nezu seemed surprised. "But isn't Jack the Ripper an infamous serial killer? And when I met her she was such a small child. How could she be called a Heroic Spirit?"

Ritsuka nodded her head. "I'm not sure how to answer that last one, I'm not entirely sure myself, but Jack's story is such a sad tale."

"Well then I'll be looking forward to reading the reasoning behind the murders of the infamous Jack the Ripper," the rodent, bear, dog thing said, intrigued by the red haired Master.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Meanwhile inside of the Chaldea agency, something… odd was happening.

"God! Dammit!" Solomon swore, throwing the papers on the ground. "You're saying we can't move any of the equipment from the location?!"

"Well apparently, when you buy land formerly owned by the U.N. you need some sort of license to move such high tech gear from two hundred years ago," Lancelot said in a mocking tone. "I call total B.S!"

"Why didn't you know about this before you bought it?" Da Vinci yelled. "I thought you did your research on this?!"

Meanwhile three people watched the trio yell at one another. Black Jack being one of them, the two was a large man with short red beard and ruby eyes, this was the hero Grimlock, and next to him a smaller woman with long white hair and jade eyes, this was Grimlock's sidekick Barrett M82, or M82 for short.

"Hey, BJ. You know why they are all… like this?" M82 asked, confused looking at the three yelling.

The dealer glared at the sniper themed hero, "What did I say about calling me BJ?"

"The fact you interpret an innocent nickname as something perverted is internally your fault," M82 started with a shrug.

Black Jack just groaned, "Well to answer your question Solomon and boss bought some pre-quirk building owned by the U.N. and are pissed because whatever was there they can not move it."

"Must be tough," the deep voice Russian accent of Grimlock said. "Well no matter, I'm sure they'll find some way to do what they intend! Though I do wonder why they bought such property."

"I think they said it was the original Chaldea, the place we got the name from, though I think it's name was much longer, though I doubt they just bought it for the symbolization," Black Jack said.

"Correct!" the yelling had stopped and Solomon turned his attention to the others in the room. "The place we bought, the original Chaldea, was bought for more than the name reason! It has to do with what lays inside it!"

"And that'd be…" Black Jack asked for them to continue.

"Can't say! You'll have to see it for yourself! Because we're going to the Antarctic!" he said with reformed enthusiasm.

The two sidekicks and the other hero just looked at him like he was crazy. "You bought land in Antarctica? You are aware you're most likely being scammed."

"Oh it is no scam!" Lancelot came over to them. "We have seen it with our own eyes, and we know where it is."

"You two are crazy," M82 sighed. "Do we have to go? I mean, no offence, but I'd rather not freeze to death."

"No but we can assure you, the tech there is like none the world has seen," Da Vinci stated with a smirk. "Besides, the place has quite the history you can't absorb unless you are there in person."

They looked at one another not saying anything but sharing concerned looks.

"If you can guarantee that we'll see something we can't see anywhere else, I'll be willing," said Black Jack.

"I'd need more time to think about it," M82 said, scratching the back of her head. "How long till you go?"

"We have yet to buy any tickets, but we plan to leave in one month at the soonest, so it should be plenty of time," Da Vinci said. "And you?" she asked the Russian man.

"I am with M86, I will need time to think, though I will try and give you an answer as soon as possible," Grimlock said.

"Alright! And do not worry about gear, we'll be able to provide… hopefully," Solomon said. "You know what, we'll get back to you guys on that."

"Very reassuring," Black Jack said with a not so amused voice, "Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna get changed and head home. For there is a couch with my name on it and I am ordering a pizza."

"Kay! Have fun!" Solomon said, waving her goodbye.

"Okay! Da Vinci! Let's go and see how much those tickets cost!" Romani said walking over to his computer. He was growing excited to walk in familiar grounds again.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N: AND CUT!**

**How are you my beautiful people?! I hope well!**

**Now then, Cu is now working as a waiter, that sounds fun! Dantes finally speaks! And Mordred tells someone to shut up after being called a kitty cat.**

**Now I want to address the last bit, I'm sure you all know what property Solomon and Lancelot had bought that was located in Antarctica . But I'm sure some people are wondering something about the Chaldea Agency. WHY IS THERE ANOTHER HERO AND NOT ANOTHER SIDEKICK(bringing it to 3 not 2) Well I'll tell you!**

**In a later chapter! Sorry I want to save that for later. Just know that Chaldea markets itself differently from most agencies.**

**Now then! Next chapter is the U.S.J. people! Let's go and see the reveal of the Lancer! Only one person was able to guess it!**

**But now I must say goodbye! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**BYE!~~~~)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Time for the U.S.J.**

**It is time for the reveal of Lancer's true name. The Nomu! How will things go down?! Only time will tell!**

**Let us begin!)**

**Chapter 19: The U.S.J.**

Izuku, Mash, and Ritsuka walked through the U.A. gate, the Master letting a long yawn out.

The One For All user looked at the redheaded girl. "Ritsuka, are you alright? Did Nezu keep super later?"

"Yeah," Ritsuka said with a hunched back. "Though I am proud to say, he has lightened my sentence because of the events of yesterday."

"Really?" Mash seemed a little surprised, "What did you do to do that?"

"Well," Ritsuka began to explain how the principal read her report on the Assassin, Jack the Ripper, the principal asked her various questions about Jack and soon after other Servants she managed to summon. She even told him about the dream cycles she would experience with the Servants. Obviously she did not tell him or her friends about the voices in her head, didn't want to be labeled as an insane person.

"I still wonder how you're able to see the memories of those who were technically dead. I mean since your quirk is technically magic-" CHOP TO THE HEAD!

"Magecraft! Not magic!" Ritsuka stated as if he had said something incredibly stupid. "Magic is something completely different!"

"Ow, that hurts," Izuku grabbed his hair, "but what's the difference then Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka couldn't help but smile, this was a tidbit of knowledge she actually wanted to share. "Well to simplify magecraft is simply the ability to do something that can be done by normal means, like reinforcement. Its purpose is to strengthen the caster or what the caster wants, but you can do the same as using better material or training to accomplish the same goal."

Izuku nodded understanding, "Okay, then I'm assuming that magic is doing something that can't be done by normal means, right?"

"Correct!" Ritsuka said, snapping her fingers while pointing at Izuku. "Magic is the ability to do what can't be done by normal means, from what my dad had said, there are only five magics or True Magic in the world."

"How do you know all that?" Mash had to ask.

"Dad," the Master and Magus in training stated with a smile. "Magecraft and the world around it can be super confusing, but it is so cool at the same time!"

Mash could't help but chuckle. "Only you could find something complicated, fun, and boring at the same time, Senpai."

Ritsuka let a small giggle. "Why, I take that as a compliment, my lovely Mash."

"Hey," a somewhat quiet voice said behind them. The trio turned to see Todoroki with Fou sitting on his shoulder. "You're all heading to class?"

"Yeppo my dear classmate," Ritsuka said doing a curtsy. "And I see Fou is with you today," she said with a smirk deciding to stroke the white squirrel like Beast.

"Fou!" the small creature decided to leap onto the redhead's shoulder, rubbing his head on her cheek.

"Aw," Ritsuka smiled at the Beast's show of affection.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Aizawa and Bedivere stood in front of class 1-A, as they were ready for the day.

"Hello everyone!" Bedivere greeted with enthusiasm. "We have quite the day planned for all of you."

"Right," Aizawa said, and with that all the students froze, worried they might get expelled. "Today we'll have four instructors. Me, Bedivere, All Might, and another member of faculty will be in charge."

Many of the students were wondering what could possibly warrant having four pros with them. Most came to the conclusion it had to do with the breaking yesterday.

"Hey, what are we doing exactly?" one of the students asked.

Bedivere smiled, "You students will be doing one of the core aspects of hero work. Rescues."

Most of the young heroes in training all became excited. To be able to show off their abilities once more.

"Settle down," Aizawa said, with his signature frown. Or was it just him not smiling, who knew? Only Merlin would know. "What you wear is up to you, that means costumes. Just be aware some of you might not be used to them and they could limit your abilities."

"Now then, once you suit up we'll head to the buses," Bedivere added. "Since this is an off campus building we'll need something faster than foot."

"Yep," Aizawa said, heading to the door. "Get ready and we'll meet you there."

"See you soon," Bedivere waved to them all as he followed Aizawa.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Alright everyone, please don't crowd the door," Mash tried to keep things going smoothly as their class rep, and anyone who would disrupt that would be met with a large metallic shield.

"Mash," Bedivere walked up to the lilac shield hero, "Hand me your shield, I imagine you don't want to ride the bus holding onto that large thing."

"Oh, um, sure," Mash replied hesitantly. Handing her sword to the knight.

"Hello my lovable eggplant!" someone wrapped their shoulder around her. "How ya feeling?"

"Senpai," Mash said a little surprised, "um, would it be alright if I said nervous?"

Ritsuka smiled, "Of course! I mean looking at Izuku or Koda, they are by far the cinnamon rolls of the class, though something tells me the latter is more innocent than our green haired broccoli boy."

Mash looked at her childhood friend and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"The quiet nature, the way he speaks WHEN he speaks, I don't know. I feel it in my gut," the redhead stated.

"Weirdo," Mash said, lightly pushing Ritsuka away, "Now get on the bus, don't want to keep them waiting."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The bus had an open layout, which gave the students plenty of room.

"Say, Midoriya," Tsuyu said to the green haired boy.

"Um, yes Asui?" Izuku wondered why the frog-like girl was talking to him, it was a confusing concept, he had recently been making friends, but still, a girl talking to him was an oddity.

"I told you to call me Tsu," the frog girl said, receiving an apology from Izuku. "Your quirk, it's a lot like All Might's."

The reaction she got out of him seemed typical for Izuku's normally shy and timid self. Which made it if it was anyone else who had that reaction it would cause some to question but for him, not so much.

"R-really why do you think so?" Izuku asked.

"Hold on," Kirishima, who was sitting next to Tsuyu and Mash, "You forget, All Might doesn't break his body when he uses his ability."

Mash nodded her head, "Yeah, I mean my dad's quirk could be seen like All Might's too, it's just a strength enhancement quirk."

All eyes fell onto her, which made it seem weird. "What?"

"Wait, I thought Lancelot's quirk was the ability to enhance objects!" Mina yelled.

"No, most people have the wrong idea about his quirk," Mash said to Ashido. "His quirk is the ability to turn anything he perceives as a weapon into a weapon, like a sharp rock, or a fire extinguisher, which can be used for blushing," she said. "But he has enhanced strength."

Ritsuka nodded her head, "I mean he wears all that armor, and is able to pick up a stop sign, WITH CONCRETE still attached, and run with it, he's gotta have enhanced strength. Having a weapon you can't use is not a weapon, but a burden."

"So manly," Kirishima muttered, thinking about the words. "Man, I'm jealous, wish I had a flash quirk." he extended his hand, hardening it.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku said, looking at him. "I think you look really awesome."

"Really?" Kirishima said, not really believing it. "I mean, if my quirk was more flashy, I'd probably be a popular hero."

The class continued to talk about who'd be a good pro, and something the trio of friends from junior high would never expect happened. People, other than Ritsuka, were teasing Bakugo. Ritsuka didn't know how to feel, on one side she wanted to join in, on the other she wanted to be the sole teaser, and made her feel special.

"Look alive, we're here!" Bedivere said with a joyous expression. As the bus stopped and the teachers exited. "Mash, come here and help me grab your shield."

"Yes!" Mash said standing up and rushing to the knight.

"Hurry up," Aizawa said, looking behind him at the students. "We don't have all day."

As the students filled out of the bus, and Bedivere and Mash were grabbing the large shield, one person stood in front of them

"Hello everyone, glad for you to be here," in front of them was the Space Herp, Thirteen. The rescue hero greeted them all with open arms. The green haired boy couldn't help but geek out with his mochi faced friend. "Follow me, I can't wait to show you the inside," Thirteen offered.

The students followed the Space hero as they entered the U.S.J. or the Unforeseen Safety Join, or as the students put it, Universal Studios Japan.

"Hey, Thirteen, shouldn't big blondie be here?" Aizawa asked, followed by Bedivere. "He probably has an interview or something."

The students couldn't hear, but was able to see the space hero holding up three of their five fingers.

"Let's get a move on," Aizawa said.

"Right!" Thirteen said. The hero explained their quirk, how it was a powerful quirk, like many of the students, but pointed out how the even quirks used for defensive purposes can still be deadly. With their speak over, the students cheered.

"Alright, with that over let's get started," as Aizawa was pointing to the ground below, only the students heard the sound of electricity zapping, making the lights flicker and the water stopped. And like a few times before, Ritsuka felt the odd feeling of remembrance, like she had forgotten something, only not with the same joyful feeling but a more cautious and dreading feeling.

By the fountain a black portal appeared, a man began to come out of it.

"Everyone, don't go down!" Bedivere said in his less light hearted tone. "Thirteen, keep the students safe, Aizawa."

"Right," the shaggy hero said, placing his goggles hiding his eyes on.

"What the?" Kirishima said, "Is the training starting?"

"No," Mash said, worried, "We're supposed to be doing rescue training, not combat."

As the villains filled out one man one man didn't move, one with light blue hair and hands covering him. But soon as the smaller villains finished coming out, three figures came out all at once. The first was a man with a gentlemanly smile, though you couldn't see it from where he was standing, and wearing all green, a girl with long pale lilac hair, in one hand was a large red spear and on her other was a small shield, and the last to exit the portal was a large figure with a bird like face and his brain exposed.

Ritsuka looked at them all, but her eyes lingered on two of them. She felt petrified when her eyes fell on them, but this was especially strong with the man in green.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I only see Thirteen, Sir Bedivere, and Eraser head." what was the portal spoke.

"Where is he?" Shigaraki spoke, scratching his neck "I went through the trouble of grabbing all these lovely people."

To the side the girl with her hair covering her right eyes just rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop with the foreplay, it's annoying."

Lev only let out a chuckle, "You were never like this back at Chaldea, oh how you've grown up."

The Servant just glared, "Bite me, I could care less about this fight, you know what I want. I just want to have her."

Shigaraki just let out a loan groan. "Will you two stop this? I hate it when a cutscene drags, and right now, you're dragging." He then hunched over. "Maybe if I kill a few kids or a hero or two things'll get better."

"Sure, sure," the Lancer said, dismissively. "Kurogiri, send me to one of the locations, and only drop the ones I asked for."

"As you wish Lancer," the misty villain said, as the Lancer and Lev walked through his portal.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"How did they get in?" Kaminari asked. "Shouldn't there be alarms?"

"Good questions," Thirteen said.

"Odds are someone's blocking the signal from," Bedivere said, unsheathing his sword. "The one with the hands covering him, he said something about bringing all of these villains here, he seemed to be expecting someone who isn't here, meaning he was expecting the number one pro."

"Thirteen, get everyone out of here, Fujimaru," he called out.

"Yes?!" Ritsuka responded quickly.

"I want you to call your Servants, I don't know if they have someone who can unlock your command seals, or whatever they're called, but I think calling your Servants would be a wise move.

"Alright," Ritsuka nodded her head. "By my command seal-" her hand was forced down, Ritsuka looked at the silver haired knight. "What?"

"Telepathy, call your Servants through that, don't waste your seals." Bedivere gave her a soft smile, "Your Lancers are fast, and your Avenger too. And if you worded it wrong, you could've taken Sherlock from the police."

"Um, alright," Ritsuka said, nodding her head.

Ritsuka took a deep breath, a little unsure what to say. Though she just needed to get her message across.

"_Everyone, we're in big trouble, and I mean big!" _Ritsuka flat out yelled in her head, not really having control of her volume.

"_First, ow," it was Cu, "Secondly, you're contacting us all at once? What's going on?"_

"_Mommy?! Are you okay?!" _it was bad this time.

"_Yeah, I'm fine for now, listen, I need back up, villains are attacking the U.S.J. it's located on U.A.'s campus, and I need someone here NOW!"_

"_I'm with d'Eon, we'll be there as fast as we can,"_ Cu replied.

"_Us Servant's at home are on our way," _ to Ritsuka's surprise, it was Dantes this time.

"Sherlock? Da Vinci? You there?" Ritsuka asked out loud.

"What is she doing?" Oujiro asked.

"Telepathy," Izuku answered, "She's able to communicate with her Servants through a telepathic link."

"Got it," Ritsuka responded. "There on their way, Dantes, d'Eon, and Cu will be the first to arrive."

"Alright," Aizawa said. "We'll hold these villains off."

"Wait, you can't!" Izuku yelled to the heroes. "Mister Aizawa, your skills are suited for one on one fights and stealth, and Mister Bedivere, your's suited for one on one as well."

"Then we'll have to keep it that way," Aizawa said as he jumped to action.

"Don't worry," Bedivere said, "I've lived a long life, I know a thing or two."

Before three villains could even react, Eraser had his scarf around them, and knocked them all out at once.

"Getting started without me? I'm hurt," Bedivere teased.

"Not now," Aizawa said, already done with this.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

At the police station, Sherlock stood up from his chair. "Tsukauchi," the best detective said, his eyes narrowed. "Master just called, U.A. is under attack."

The detective looked at Sherlock with widened eyes. "Are you sure? When did she call?!"

"Just now, '' said a large group of villains just attacking something called the U.S.J. I believe that was the Unforeseen Safety Joint, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, it's one of U.A.'s training grounds," the detective confirmed, "did she say anything specific?"

"Now, only that she needed us fast," Sherlock said.

"I'll inform the other," the detective said before going off.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

At the same time Da Vinci stood up from her chair, only this time it fell to the floor.

"Yo, Da Vinci, what's going on with you?" Black Jack asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

"Romani, Lancelot, U.A.'s under attack," she said to the two heroes.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her.

"Ritsuka just called in, or telepathyed in, I don't know, but she said something called the U.S.J. was under attack, she called us all. She called us all."

Eyes fell onto Romani and Lancelot, who both stood in place. Black Jack, who was either brave or stupid, walked up to Lancelot.

"I'll get your gun," she said as she walked out the door.

"Want us to come along?" Grimmlock asked, he wasn't worried, but more out of not wanting to go overkill, not saying he wouldn't go overkill but just to not call out more than needed.

"That depends?" Romani asked. "Can you handle the sight of blood?"

"Wait, shouldn't we avoid killing people?" M82 asked, concerned.

"We won't be the ones killing," the Caster replied, "save for Lancelot, if Ritsuka's Servants get there before us, there will be blood."

"I'll get the keys," Grimmlock said, getting up. "And Solomon isn't driving."

"Not the time," Lancelot said coldly, with the look that would kill most.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As expected the first to arrive was Dantes and Cu, appearing just in front of the U.A. barrier.

"Find wherever the U.S.J. thing is, I'll head inside and look for the dick wizard."

"Fine by me," Dantes replied, turning into black flames.

Cu took one step, and was gone in an instant, he was running through the halls of U.A. looking for the wizard in question.

As he was running by he spotted a room with the words, teacher's lounge. Deciding to check there, since it was Merlin he was looking for, he flung the door open.

"Merlin, get your sorry ass over here!" Cu yelled. Only instead of the wizard he was looking for he only found a man with the looks of a skeleton and a rodent… mouse… bear, dog, thing, in a suit.

The skeleton man stood up fast, putting his fist up. "Who are you?!" he asked, alarmed the stranger asked

"My now," Nezu said in a more calm tone, surprised by the door being flung open by the Lancer. "Who would you be?"

Cu took a moment to register what he was seeing, "Oh right, those quirk things," he said to himself. "You can call me Lancer, and right now, I'm looking for Merlin."

"Hmm? Why?" Nezu asked, "Would you like some tea while you explain?"

"No!" Cu yelled. "Look right now I'm in a real hurry, something called the U.S.J. is under attack right now-"

"The U.S.J." yelled All Might, "What's going on?!"

"Master called, said it was under attack," the Lancer replied, "Now if any of you happens to know where it is, that'd be greatly appreciated."

"Toshinori," Nezu said to the deflated pro-hero, "stay here, I need to make an announcement to the staff."

"Wait, what about the students?!" All Might asked, worried.

"Other Servants are coming," Cu cut in. "And as much as I respect a man who wants to fight, Toshinori, was it? You're all skin and bones, and with the Servants there, and I'm betting Lancelot being there, you'd probably only get in the way."

"How would you know someone from Chaldea would come?" Nezu asked curiously.

"She contacted us all, meaning the ones with Lancelot and the police heard and are bringing reinforcements, now where can I find this U.S.J.?" the Lancer asked.

"It's the road to the east," Nezu said to the Lancer. "And if you're heading there and contact any other Servants, try and tell them to kill as little people as they can, though from what Fujimaru has said, I don't know if that will be possible."

Cu Chulainn shrugged his shoulders, "If they'll listen," he said before dashing away.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The students and Thirteen made their way to the exit, or entrance, of the U.S.J. when a black portal formed onto the ground.

A man of black mist emerged from the portal on the ground, the students and teacher stopped in their tracks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. We are the League of Villains. Even though it is considered rude to drop by unannounced, we wished to say hello," Kurogiri said, "A haven of justice, a good place for the Symbol of Peace, All Might, to take his final breath. Don't you think?"

"He should have been here today?" the misty villain said. "A change of plans must have occurred we haven't predicted. Ah, well that doesn't matter, I still have a role to play." he began to extend his mist.

As Kurogiri was speaking his monoloage the Apollo Thirteen hero had one of their fingers open up going to use Black Hole, only for three figures to attack. Bakugo and Kirishima jumped up to Kurogirl, Bakugo ready to release an explosion and Kirishima's arm was as hard as a rock. The last figure to attack was Ritsuka shooting a Gandr shot at him.

Smoke filled the area from Bakugo's explosion. They waited for it to clear, but only heard laughter. "You children live up to your school's reputation. Though don't be reckless children, someone might get hurt otherwise."

"Get back!" Thirteen commanded the two heroes in training, but it was too late for them to do anything.

Kurogiri spread his black mist all over the area, wrapping it around them. He was discussing them in different parts of the U.S.J. He had not been told where to place most of them, only to bring two individuals to the fire area. An orange haired Master and a lilac haired shielder.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(A/N: Chapter 19 is closed!**

**So, what is going to go down? I can't say! But what I can say is THERE WILL BE BLOOD! I mean really, if you have a Fate crossover with anything there will be blood, it kinda goes without saying.**

**So for next chapter I plan to make it the longest chapter of this story, so I have to at the very least write 7,304 words, BUT I'M AIMING FOR 10K**

**And speaking of numbers I want to say, drumroll…**

**WE HAVE REACHED OVER 300 FOLLOWERS! I AM SO HAPPY**

**So to all who have followed I wish to say thanks!**

**Now then, I say it's time for me to be signing off, I wish you all the best and hope you all do well in these hard times with the pandemic and all.**

**But remember. Stay safe, stay in doors, and stay healthy.**

**Bye and see you in Chapter 20: Past Memories!)**


	20. Chapter 20: WILL BE BACK SOON!

**Hey guys, sorry, but no update.**

**The reason I am posting this is that I won't be updating this story for a bit.**

**No I am not going to say "On hiatus" and not update in like two years. No, I just want to take some time and step back from the story and try and think. I will be trying to post some other stuff, try and fix old and use new ideas, but for now this is going to be on a little break.**

**Once again, sorry for there not being an update, I just want to try something else for a short bit. This story will be getting updates within the year though! So be happy! I just plan to take a short break till August, so just a month break for now.**

**But since I am going to be trying some other stuff I want you guys to do something. Think up a story idea and leave it in the review, if I like any of them I might do it, might not. That all depends if I actually know the series I'll be doing.**

**But till then, see you later.**


	21. UPDATE

Not a chapter but news!

Just wanna let you know by at least January expect a rewrite to be out.


End file.
